Scars
by godivaraphael
Summary: When Kurt finally makes a move on Finn, their relationship takes an unexpected turn. But will a new boy at McKinley impede on their relationship? And how many secrets can Kurt keep before it swallows him whole? Slash. Started pre-Season two!
1. Bowling for Kisses

Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction EVER, I have read quite a lot, but have never written any, but I thought I would take a shot at it. Constructive criticism is good, just don't rip me to shreds or anything, as remember, this is only my first try. I am a huge Kinn fan, and while this story is slash, the only thing I can confirm for sure is no sex scenes whatsoever. Sorry, while references to sex may or may not be made, I don't think writing the scenes themselves would enhance the story much. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

It would be a lie if he said he didn't know how it happened. Some kind of miracle occurred it Kurt's life, but not as a result of luck or mere chance, but something else. It could be chalked up to perseverance and all his years of pining, or one simple moment changing everything. All that mattered was that here and now, Kurt Hummel was now Finn Hudson's... well, that remains to be discovered, but for now, Kurt's story.

* * *

Sighing. Kurt was a smart tongued fashionista, with an incredible soprano voice, but it seemed some days that sighing was where his true talent lied. Finding out his father and Finn's mother were as together as ever. Sigh. Hearing the news of Finn and his mother moving back in again. Sigh. And, his favorite, waking up next to Finn, who he is madly in love with, who happened to be his dimwitted and awkward soon-to-be stepbrother. That deserved way more than just one sigh.

Kurt emerged, as he always did when it came to entrances, from the bathroom, fully dressed from head to toe in designer clothes, and with a face that glowed as a result of a long time skin care regiment. Finn lay in bed, in a deep slumber, with a smile that reminded Kurt of his hopeless devotion to Finn. Kurt, with his new found courage from having recently purchased an Alexander McQueen piece, boldly stepped towards Finn's bed, and examined his crush.

"I would do absolutely anything to call myself Finn's", Kurt begged in a whisper, "even just once, just one time, just to be with him. Heaven". Finn began to stir, and Kurt ran upstairs quite flustered.

"Kurt, who were you talking to this morning?" Finn said, seeming to have appeared out of thin air. Kurt jumped, overreacting to the boy's sudden entrance, hoping that he could steer him away from the question at hand for long enough, and possibly avoid it entirely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, like, scare you or anything, are you OK?". Kurt decided to keep the topic away from Finn's first question as long as possible.

"Well, you did, so maybe we should just sit in silence for a little bit, and try not to give me a heart attack". Fine, maybe a little too snippy, but when Finn stayed silent for the next ten minutes, Kurt figures it is safe enough to begin conversation.

"So, last week of freedom before we are back to the halls of McKinley. What are your big plans?" Kurt asked as innocently as possible. Finn looked up from his bowl of breakfast cereal with a childish grin plastered on his face, and it took every ounce of will in Kurt's body to not melt into a puddle then and there.

"I was thinking that I could spend the day doing some bonding with my brother". Kurt winced at the word brother, trying his best to hide his distaste in the word.

"That sounds like fun, but what do you have in mind?"

"Bowling".

"Finn, honestly, couldn't we do something that doesn't involve tacky furniture and hideous shoes?" Kurt said, with a disapproving look on his face.

"We can go to the mall after. Please?" Finn said. He was usually uncomfortable being around Kurt, but was now more than comfortable, begging and pleading to go bowling with his _brother_. Pouting. Actually pouting, and Kurt's will power was rendered useless.

"Fine, but only one round, right?" Kurt said, trying his best to keep a stern face. But who was he kidding, Finn could have proposed they rob a bank, and as long as he had that smile and begged a little, Kurt would be the first to find a fashionable stocking to wear over his face.

"Right", Finn said, still wearing a mischievous grin, "just one round."

"OK guys, I am going to have to ask you to leave. The place is getting pretty packed, and we need these lanes for a birthday party soon."

"One more round!" Kurt begged the man in the horrible bowling uniform, surprising both Finn and himself. Surprise had been the theme of the day, seeing as the mall had closed three rounds ago, but Kurt stayed fixed on his game with his _brother_.

"Sorry guys, I think after sixteen rounds, you should take this as a much needed intervention."

And just like that, Finn and Kurt left the bowling alley in the middle of the evening, in roaring fits of laughter, heading towards the car. If Finn was being totally honest, he let Kurt win the first game, knowing that if Kurt, won, he might be in for another game; Kurt was quite competitive. Little did he know that he would still be bowling with Kurt six hours later,

"Man, you are a lot more fun to bowl with then Rachel." Finn said, sliding into the passenger seat of Kurt's baby.

"Really?" Kurt said, too happy to hear that he was more fun than Rachel to mind the fact she was being brought up at all.

"Oh yeah, she would, like, pretend and stuff to be worse than she really is. Like in those movies where the guy has to help the girl swing a tennis racket or whatever just so they can have their hands all over each other. Can't she just ask, or something?" Finn said, still beaming at Kurt.

"Girls can be so stupid, honestly!".

"Kind of makes you want to give them up all together, right?" Finn said, with a smirk on his face. Kurt, on the other hand, was less than pleased.

"First, I wouldn't be giving them up at all. And secondly, the fact you just made me wear hideous shoes, ingest poisonously fattening pizza, and play a pathetic sport in public would be more than enough to make some people want to give up boys all together, thank you very much." And with that, Kurt drove immediately home, got out, and stormed inside.

"Kurt, wait up, I was just joking. You know how you used to say that to me, I thought it would be nice to reflect on the good old times." Now Kurt was furious.

"What good old times, Finn? When I was madly in love with you and you continuously chose Rachel Berry over me? That was amazing, oh, and when you got my father and your mother to keep on dating against my wishes, that was just swell. My favorite though had to be when I decorated the room for us and"

"Stop! Just stop doing this, making everything into something! I want a new start, with you as a brother, so why do you keep having to bring these things up and using them against me?". Finn was shouting, but managed to keep his cool enough that Kurt saw that there was anything but anger in his eyes.

"I am really sorry, Finn. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just"

"It's OK Kurt, really, it's more than OK. I have really hurt you in the past, and I want to make up for it, I just don't know how. You have to tell me how, and we can work on fixing this together." Finn really meant it, and Kurt could see that.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright".

"So," Finn said more than a little awkwardly, "what is it that you want me to do to prove that I want this to work?".

It was time for Kurt Hummel's multiple choice exam. Finn Hudson, soon to be step brother and already crush, was ready to do what he asked. The way Kurt saw it, he really had three options.

"How about we just go bowling once a week. Make it a tradition?". With that, Finn gave him a gracious hug, smiling widely. One year later, Kurt and Finn would be more than willing admit to being great friends and brothers.

"Go to hell, Finn". And with that, Kurt spat directly in Finn's adorable face. Just to make things worse, Finn went on to tell his mother, where she decided that the relationship between her and Kurt's father would end for good. One year later, Kurt or Finn would cringe at the mention of the other's name, and refuse to say anything regarding the other.

Statistically, people say that if you do not know what to say on an exam, the best answer would be c, as it is the letter that examiner usually pick to be their answer. Kurt's c in this case happened to be the two words he thought he would never be able to say to Finn Hudson.

"Kiss me"

* * *

Oh snap, cliffhanger. Well, this is the first chapter, the plot has not really developed yet, but I can assure you it gets a lot more complicate than just getting together, it's the afterwards that gets rough. Anyway, I'll probably update soon, but I am doing a summer course, so I don't want to say tomorrow and not get it in by then. I know I like stories that update frequently, so I will try to get this to flow. I hope you enjoyed this story, send it to your friends or whatever and try and get more people to read. If you didn't like it, REVIEW, let me know why, and help me improve. I'm a newbie, I have a lot to learn. Anyway, until next time!


	2. No Strings Attached

So, this is my first fan fiction, and while I got a couple of favourites and alerts, what stuck out for me was an amazing review that was written by Wicked1Forever077. I really appreciate all the support, especially as a newbie, seeing as I have read these stories for quite a while, but haven't had the nerve to write any till now. So, to those who liked my first chapter, here is chapter two, and I hope I can get in chapter three in a reasonable amount of time. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry, I thought you just said kiss me, can you repeat that?" Finn asked. If anyone but Finn had said that, Kurt would have taken it as a kind rejection and the recipient of his request giving him an easy out and a way to avoid the embarrassment. But now that Kurt had said it, there was no going back. Besides, knowing Finn, if he was going to react in the negative, he would have said something other than that he couldn't hear me.

"I did say that. I did say kiss me" Kurt said, trying his best to sound nonchalant, a change from how passionately he said it the first time around.

"Oh, sorry. Sure, I guess I could do that, but I kind of thought it would be something like "respect my clothes", or "do my homework for a month". Finn said, proving which of the two actually could be more cool about this than the other.

"Uh, well, really? I mean, that's good then, uh, so, do you want to, like, get it over with, or something? Just rip the band aid off, or whatever?" Kurt said, stumbling over his words, which almost never happened to him.

"Well, I mean, it is your request, so whenever you want to do it is cool". Finn shrugged as he said this, making Kurt even more nervous. Could he actually go through with this and kiss Finn? He had to decide when and where, because as much as he wanted it to be perfect, he asked for a kiss, not a candlelit dinner in Italy, with a quartet of violinists playing as Finn serenaded him in French song, then proceeding to pull out a rose, then

"Dude, are you OK? I mean, if you changed your mind or something, then that's cool."

"Sorry, I just spaced out. Uh, let's just do it in my room now and get it out of the way, wait, no, not like that, I mean, I want to, just, I don't think there is a better time than the present. Right? I mean, if you don't want to, then just say something no, because god help me Finn, if you change your mind and decide that you don't want to do this, I am going to be more than mad, I am going to be seriously pissed off, like, I may never talk to you again, and that's not just me exaggerating, like I will literally never say another word to you again, well, maybe when I have to at Glee, but that doesn't really count or anything because I have to do that, so it would be better to say I will never talk to you by choice and I will feel like" and at that point, Kurt's lips stopped moving. Shockingly, not because he was running out of oxygen from having not taken a breathe once in that monologue of his, but really from his inability to talk while being kissed. Finn initiated the kiss suddenly, but leaned into him with a shocking amount of sensitivity, even putting his hands in Kurt's hair, and gently stroking his cheek as they shared this moment Kurt had dreamed of for so long. When the kiss was over, Kurt and Finn stayed in their embrace, but in total silence for what seemed like forever.

"Kurt, I"

"Yes?" Kurt replied, cutting Finn off, answering somewhat excitedly.

"I have to go, I have to do some, uh, science homework and stuff, so..."

"Finn, it's the summer, we don't have any homework, let alone classes." Kurt's face fell into a frown, and he stepped back and looked away from his first kiss. "I've got it, this is awkward. Well, thank you for the kiss, and I am sorry that things may be awkward for a bit, but I don't want them to be, so I hope we'll be able to talk again soon. Sorry about this." At that, Kurt walked sadly down to his room, but then was stopped by a strong arm.

"Wait, Kurt". Finn's wonderful brown eyes looked right into Kurt's. This invasion was strange, but wonderful, and Kurt felt like he was being understood in a way that no one had ever understood him before. "I don't know what I am or what this means, but I know that I would be lying if I said that this was something to be sorry about. I, uh, kind of enjoyed it.".

Kurt's entire face lit up at Finn saying this, to which Finn let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing he had lifted his spirits once again. It was hard for Finn to keep Kurt happy, seeing as, until now, everything Kurt wanted him to do were things Finn wasn't willing to do, and Finn could do nothing that matched up to everything Kurt dreamed of. The dream had become a reality.

"Finn, I think this is wonderful, I mean, I will try to make this sound as not stalkerish as possible, but I have dreamed of this moment for years!". At that, Finn began to loudly chuckle, weakly attempting to cover his face with his hands in hopes Kurt wouldn't notice how he reacted to his confession. Kurt's expression turned quickly sour, and he shouted out "Finn!", as he smacked the boy across the arm.

"Hey, sorry, but as much as you tried, you really sounded like a stalker when you said that. But it's cool, just look at Rachel, maybe I have a thing for stalkers?". It was Kurt's turn to laugh, and Finn just stared at him blankly, not understanding what was so funny. "Kurt, I don't get it, what are you laughing at?".

Kurt turned to Finn with a beaming smile on his face. "I am laughing because of how happy I am to be here with you." At that, Finn's expression faultered, and he looked down towards his feet.

"Look, Kurt, I liked the kiss, and I like you, but I mean, like I said, I don't know who I am yet." Kurt ,upon realizing this was an infamous "It's not you, it's me" speech, immediately stepped in. "No, you aren't doing this. You liked the kiss, you know that, the rest we can figure out. Nobody knows everything about themselves, we'll figure out what we need to know together."

"Kurt, I just think that it would be nice one day to be together, but I don't want to find out with you. I think you are a little too invested. I don't want to hurt you, Kurt, what if I didn't want you?"

"Finn, do you mean too invested?"

"Oh, right.".

"Finn, I know how I feel about you and you know how you feel about the kiss. And you said that you want to be with me. Do you honestly feel that way?".

"I don't know if it's just now, Kurt, I can't be sure". Kurt looked into Finn's eyes and knew this wasn't just a ploy to get out of being with him. He actually didn't want to hurt Kurt, and he could see it in his deep chocolate eyes.

"Do you know if you feel it right now?". There was a pause that lasted around 10 seconds, but felt as if it went on for an eternity. Finally...

"Yes, I know for sure." Finn looked right into Kurt's eyes, with fear and passion.

"Then that's all we need to know, isn't it?" Kurt looked right into Finn's eyes, with passion, but a lot more courage. "But, since you don't want to hurt me, if you want to go through with this, then we need some ground rules."

"Wait, what isthe thing we might want to go through?" Finn looked as if he didn't have a single brain cell up in that thick skull of his. Did Kurt care? Definitely not.

"Uh, let's just call it semi-dating. Do you want to do this then, Finn?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure what that means."

"That's why we are making rules for it. It's OK, Finn, here, just get a sheet of paper and a pen, and we can make an official rule sheet for this." Finn moved to get some paper and a pen, looking at how different the house felt now. The last time he had been in his bed room, their bedroom, he had been awkward with Kurt, his soon to be step brother. Now, Kurt was to be his semi-boyfriend. Was that even a real thing?

"Finn, did you get it?" Kurt raced into the bedroom, with an excitement that made the paper and pen sound like they were the cure to AIDS.

"Yep, let's fill this thing out." They both sat down at the desk, not knowing exactly how much contact to make. At first, Finn's hand was on Kurt's leg, and then they both awkwardly separated, until finally settling with leaning shoulder to shoulder. An hour later, the rules were made, and here they were.

* * *

Kurt and Finn's Rules to Semi-Dating

1) NOBODY can know about this, including very close friends.

2) The school is off limits for any kind of affectionate acts.

3) The word "love" or term "in love" can not be applied in the relationship.

4) A maximum of three nights a week can be spent together.

5) One may date somebody else, but only with approval by the other

6) Normal dates are fine, no where in public that can be considering romantic, though.

7) Do not treat the other in public any differently than before.

Now, Kurt's favorite rule of all. Here it is...

8) If in six months time, both are happy with the relationship, it will become official.

Kurt just hoped and prayed they would be together in six months time.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter Two! The concept of the main conflict is starting to rear it's ugly head, but you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to our favourite Glee couple. I am doing a summer course, so it's a miracle I managed to write these two chapters, BUT I am going to try and make sure chapter 3 is out ASAP. Until then, alerts, favourite, but definitely review, and if you really like it, tell your friends! If you don't... well, tell me why not, and maybe we can work on fixing it as a team. Sounds good? Until next time! 


	3. Going Nowhere Fast

Hey guys, I am new this is my first fan fiction, but I know what the one thing that makes readers happy is (usually): updates, updates, updates! I am trying really hard to get out at least one a day, and I didn't know how long it was going to last before, but even though the Kinn sparks are flying now, stuff will happen. Also, there will be secondary plots as well, not just our favourite soprano and frankenteen. As you'll notice, no sex, like a promised! Sorry, but that's not my thing, I want it to be about the story, not the sex, and I can just say the before and after, and the technical stuff will be left to the imagination. Well, I've been getting some favourites and alerts, and so far two reviews, which is to be expected from a new poster. So, if you like it, review, because nothing gets the writing juices flowing more than positive (or negative, if constructive) feedback. So, here it is, our third chapter!

* * *

Kurt normally felt as if the only woman he would want to hear from in bed would happen to be usually clad in just a bra and panties; far more specifically, Lady Gaga. He thought that her messages usually resonated with him past the music, helping him reflect on past events. It was 5:00 am, and he was sitting on the front porch, trying to understand everything that happened in the last 24 hours, when he decided that he would try to turn to Gaga.

"Come on, Gaga, don't let me down." Kurt whispered into his iPod softly, afraid to disturb the delicate balance of the universe on the warm summer morning. He hit shuffle on The Fame album, and it immediately went to play Summerboy, as he thought about how last night all happened.

* * *

"So, now that this list is done, what do you want to do now?" Finn said, with a little grin of mischief on his face. "My mom and Burt are still on their vacation, so we have the house to ourselves tonight, so I guess".

"Hold up, we just started dating" Kurt said, a little taken back at Finn's suggestion.

"Semi-dating" Finn interrupted, with a twinge of sadness.

"Right, semi dating, but do you think I am really going to put out the day we got together? Really, who do you take me for, Santana?". The mention of the feisty latina got both of them quite angry, Kurt out of jealousy, and Finn out of regret. He had told Kurt of their motel rendeavouz earlier in the summer to be met by days of silence and disappointed glances.

"To be totally honest, there isn't really much else we are able to do." Finn did have a point, seeing as the list was quite restrictive in terms of activities to do as a kind of couple.

"We could watch a movie and order in some food." Kurt suggested, trying his best to keep Finn away from the topic of sex. Unfortunately for Kurt, Finn wasn't that pleased, and audibly groaned at the mention of food and a movie. "You know what, Finn, if you are only in this to get inside my pants, then forget it already, because I am not some cheap one night affair.".

"Isn't that what this is about? How can we have a sort of relationship with no dates and no intimacy, doesn't that leave just hanging out?". Kurt gave him a glare, to which Finn quickly tried to cover himself. "Uh, I mean, I love hanging out with you, but we did that before we were semi-dating, and I just thought that if we couldn't be together in public or officially because we aren't sure how I feel, wouldn't it be best to just jump into things." Kurt realized that Finn had thought Kurt hadn't already thought of that, but had the exact opposite intentions. He was sure that he would get attached to how he felt with Finn, and he didn't want it to end just yet, so the longer they could go in blissful ignorance, the better.

"Finn, it's just, I've never done anything like this before, so I'm not totally sure about doing this." Kurt wasn't being 100% honest, but it wasn't a total lie, so he didn't feel entirely badly when Finn's expression change from content to somewhat guilty and shameful.

"Oh, wow, I feel terrible, I'm sorry, really, I didn't want to be that guy who pressures people and I did, and I would never want to hurt you, Kurt, I hope you know that, I can be a little, uh, well, I don't always know the right thing to say. So, I am sorry. Uh, do you forgive me?" Kurt stood there, a little stunned by how Finn had immediately apologized, and not been defensive at all.

"Yes and yes. Yes, I forgive you, and yes, I have an idea of what I want to do tonight." Finn looked at Kurt inquisitively as he said this last part.

"Really, what, because I'm not really up for more bowling." Kurt leaned in seductively towards Finn, his heart beating so fast that it was quite possible he would just fall apart then and there.

"I want to spend the night with you Finn."

"Yeah, doing what?" Finn said, charmingly stupidly.

"No Finn, I want to _spend the night _with you." Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively at the "spend the night" part, hoping he wouldn't have to spell things out for him. Finn finally got it, and his eyes got considerably wider.

"Oh, OK, that sounds cool, when should we-" then Finn was cut off by Kurt's mouth smashing into his own, bringing them into a passionate kiss. The second was even better than the first, as it had a confidence and self awareness that the first one, awkward and charming, did not have. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kurt?".

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

* * *

"Wow, Finn that was, uh, it was". Kurt manage to gasp out before being cut off by Finn.

"Amazing. You were amazing, we were amazing." Finn turned on his side towards Kurt and gazed into his green eyes. "I don't want to tell people about us."

"OK?" Kurt replied hesitantly, rolling over to look at Finn.

"No, I mean, I think this was great, and as long as it's with just us two, we won't have any problems, right?" Coming from anyone else, Kurt would have thought them a sex crazed pervert. But from Finn, who was so adorably transparent, he knew it wasn't just some random sex thing, but a fumbled attempt at intimacy and understanding. Kurt understood that entirely.

"Yes, Finn. I think we don't have to tell anyone about this." There was silence for quite a while, which was only filled with Kurt's broken breathing at the feeling of Finn's warm touch against Kurt's cool skin.

"Kurt, I want to tell you something." Now the silence was filled with words, which somehow managed to be even worse than no words at all.

"Uh, sure Finn, tell me anything." Kurt got himself prepared for the worst. "Kurt, I am sleeping with Ms. Sylvester. Behind her rough exterior, she is like an exquisite mountain cat, beautiful and ferocious."

"What?" Kurt's cries filled the air, and Finn looked completely shocked lying in bed next to him.

"Uh, I didn't say anything yet."

"Oh." Kurt inwardly groaned at his imagination for coming up with a scenario that could be so absurd. "So, Finn, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Kurt, I heard what you whispered to me in bed this morning, last morning, whatever." Kurt was now even more embarrassed, turning his face ever so slightly to hide how flustered he'd gotten. "And I liked what you said to me, but I never said anything back, so I thought that now might be a good time to say something back to you." Kurt was beyond relieved at this, especially seeing as Finn, innocent and naive Finn, had a habit of telling news that would shock anyone who knew him.

"Definitely, Finn, I would love to hear what you have to say to me".

"OK, that's great. So, here it goes. I wouldn't do anything to call myself yours, or call you mine, because when we are here, we don't need to say anything. Just once, just one time with you was heaven, because even when we didn't say a word or have a single touch, I managed to feel I lo-, uh, have a strong liking towards you and what we have. Let's not tell anyone, because this couldn't be more perfect."

"Finn, that was really sweet, and I agree. This couldn't be more perfect"

* * *

Summerboy faded out, and Kurt's quasi-flashback moment ended. Where they really going no where? This wasn't just some insane paranoia, but if they tried impossibly hard to define their relationship, it ended up somewhere between friends with benefits and sex buddies, which was just wrong. Kurt really liked (or another L word) Finn, and he wanted this to mean something, but he didn't want it to just end either. But then, there were these moments. Their pillow talk wasn't just an awkward fumble that came to fill time after their _time_, but almost came in as the definitive highlight of the evening.

But Kurt's other fear was that Finn couldn't be just his Summerboy, a secret, meaningless fling, and that in no time, strings would be attached to this love affair. They would have to wait and see, but for now, Kurt was sure that his true happiness laid in every inch of proof, which came quite scarce, that what they had really meant something. Something told him that Mckinley wouldn't be so understanding, though...

* * *

Notice anything? No cliffhanger! Well, I hope you liked it, and here are somethings to expect. First, I am a beyond huge Lady Gaga fan, I mean obsessed, so this probably won't be the last time she will be referenced. Second, I want to break it to you easy, like ripping a band-aid off, so you aren't upset later. You may not like this news. You ready? The name Scars is based off a song from the new Miley Cyrus record. Look, even if you don't like her, you can read the lyrics online and get a feel for what the general plot of our story will be. What else, OK, to clear things up, I can't remember (pathetic, I know) if I mentioned this or not, but Rachel IS dating Finn, BUT she is away on a trip to New York or one of these places. I dislike Rachel as much as green eggs and ham, I do not like them, Sam I am. What, poorly disguised hint of possible plot line? So, you read my dorky epilogue/summary thing, and here's what you should take from it. Review/Alert/Favourite and I'll love you forever, the title is from a Miley song, more Gaga, Finchel is in the story, and Sam might show up. Why do I even say might? Fine, he will, but maybe he won't be interested in Kurt...


	4. Start Your Engines

Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter, I have no internet right now (writing this), so I wrote this not knowing how the last chapter went. Sorry, like I said, I am on a course right now, and we are spending two days at a hostel like place, so there is no internet. Enough about me, here is what you came for, your favorite Glee couple, Kinn!

* * *

It was the last day of summer. In one day, Kurt, an openly gay soprano, and his semi-boyfriend, Finn, a jock who's reputation continued to go downhill, would be back in McKinley High. Neither boy was at all excited to return to school and see their tormenters, but they did look forward to Glee club this year. Rachel still wasn't back from New York yet, so Kurt and Finn decided to spend their last day of summer together at the local park.

"Finn, please tell me that you plan on donating that food to orphans in third world countries and not to feed just two people at a picnic." Kurt asked, scowling at the three layer foot long lying in the elaborately decorated picnic basket.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I thought we were going on a picnic, but if you want to donate this to three worlds or something, sure, we can do that. But I am not sure if people from other worlds like this stuff." Finn said, looking totally brain dead, but wonderfully innocent. Kurt sighed, stepped forward, and cupped Finn's face with his palm.

"Finn, that's not what I meant, but it's OK, we can bring all these sandwiches, and more even, if that's what you want." Finn's face lit up, and Kurt realized that even as a semi-couple, Finn's power of making Kurt turn to putty in his hands was still fully intact. "Let's get going, we don't want the egg salad to go off." And the two of them walked off with enough egg salad for an army, sandwiches for a small island, and puppy love for a whole nation.

* * *

"So, are you having fun Kurt?" Finn asked, although the look on Kurt's face told him the answer well enough. After walking by the pond and feeding the ducks, then sitting at the top of a grassy hill, eating sandwiches till they were ready to explode, Kurt was as happy as he could get when he was going over his Weight Watchers point limits for the day.

"You have no idea, Finn. This has to be one of the best days ever! Isn't this spot so romantic?" Kurt said, happily, but a little mumbled as he had been eating the last of his sandwich when Finn had asked him. Suddenly, Finn's face fell, and he turned to the ground sadly, clearing his throat not so subtly.

"Uh, Finn, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked gently, reaching in to fix Finn's hair. Even though the act was out of affection and not cosmetic purposes, Finn pushed his hand away, and Kurt stood back, worried. "Finn, what's the matter?"

"Kurt, look, I thought we were enjoying everything we have together, and these few days were some of the best of my life. So I am just a little shocked you want it to end already." With that, Finn's voice cracked quite a lot, and Kurt stood their, shocked.

"Finn, I don't want this to end, I lo, uh, I like this. I like this a lot. What made you think otherwise?" Then, Finn dramatically pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and Kurt was pained to see it was their rule list.

"Rule six, normal dates are fine, no where in public that could be considered romantic, though. You said this was one of the best dates ever and that this was romantic, which means this is over. Whatever, I didn't like you that much anyway, so-"

"Hold up, first, don't even pretend that you didn't like me, because that is just a load of crap. Second, I said DAYS, not DATES, this is my first date pretty much ever, minus making out with Brittany in the basement, which definitely doesn't qualify as anything on a best-of list. Finally, why would you even think I'd want to end this, I really am enjoying myself, aren't you?". Finn sighed in relief, and pulled Kurt into his chest, where they lay for a minute in silent bliss.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you were happy, it's just... I was worried you might change your mind before school started and Rachel gets back and things get... complicated." Finn and Kurt simultaneously looked into each others eyes, each pondering how beautiful the others were.

"Finn, this is always going to be complicated. Maybe one day I will want to leave this thing we have. But today, I am happy. So, so happy, Finn. I-" Finn pushed Kurt to the ground and threw him into a passionate kiss.

"I am happy too Kurt." Finn and Kurt lay there for a few seconds, until Kurt started to make a wheezing noise. "Kurt, what's the matter?"

"Finn, you're... uh, you're... crushing me, you big lug!" Finn abruptly jumped up off of Kurt, hitting his head of the branch of a tree, and stumbling to the ground, rolling down the hill. The sight of Finn, a 6 foot something guy being foiled by nature and stumbling over rocks and plants into the river was something Kurt would never forget in his entire life. Kurt got up with a lot of effort, almost breaking a rib laughing so hard, and chased down the hill after his soon to be step brother. "Finn, are you OK?"

Finn was covered in bright green moss and drenched from head to toe, spitting out what seemed to be gallons of the greenish water, all as Kurt roared in laughter. "How is this funny, Kurt? I am soaked to the bone, covered in this green stuff, and freezing."

"Sorry, Finn, it's just..." And then Kurt broke out laughing again, and this time, so did Finn. "What are you laughing at Finn?"

"Just that Madonna is standing right behind you." Kurt jumped around in a cartoonish fashion, looking for the outlandish pop legend, only to be greeted by Finn's huge moss covered arms giving him a wet and stinky embrace, along with no Madonna.

"FINN! Put me down!" Finn was no holding Kurt high in the air, and Kurt was kicking at Finn's toned chest.

"Never, Kurt, you're mine now!" And then, Finn jumped with the small boy in his arms, straight back into the water. Funnily enough, Kurt seemed at peace under the water, and kissed Finn right on the lips underwater, and they wrapped their arms around each other, right in a moment that seemed to last forever.

* * *

"I am so glad our parents are out for dinner tonight, I don't think they could handle seeing us like this." Finn said, laughing. Kurt faked a laugh as he died inside when Finn had said "our parents".

"Yeah, and it also leaves us to do whatever we want tonight." Kurt said, with a devilish smirk.

"Whatever we want?" Finn asked, in awe of Kurt's sultry comment making abilities.

"Whatever, wherever, however..." Kurt said, each syllable dripping with steam and racy suggestion. "So, what do you say?"

"Uh, thank you?"

"No, silly, as in, what do you want?" Kurt said, looking forward to the mindblowing experience they we bound to have that night.

* * *

"Yes, Star Cup is complete, let's see who we unlock!" Finn said, jumping off the couch in excitement.

"This is seriously what you wanted? Mario Kart beats earth shattering sex?" Kurt asked disdainfully.

"Mario Kart beats EVERYTHING." Finn said, as he went through the multiplayer character selection screen. "Dude, you need to stop choosing Peach, go for maybe Bowser or Wario, heavies are wicked."

"I like Peach. She manages to perfectly style her hair whilst being kidnapped, and makes Pepto pink look fashionable." Kurt said, defending the tenth time he selected Princess Peach that night. Also, Kurt didn't like how Bowser disrespectfully snatched Peach all the time right from Mario's clutches; it reminded him too much of Rachel and Finn.

"Look Kurt, I just wanted to say how amazing I think you are for still playing this game with me, it means a lot to me." Finn gently told Kurt.

"What, you think I'm not just in it for the Mario Kart?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at Finn.

"I just wanted to say how much it means to me. It means a lot to me." Finn said plainly, eyes firmly placed on Kurt, ignoring the game for the first time all night.

This was it, this was Kurt's chance. His window of seduction, his only shot of being with Finn. "How much does it mean to you Finn?" Kurt said, putting every ounce of sleeze he could onto the words. Kurt was the overweight boss, Finn was his new ditzy secretary, and Kurt was ready to inappropriately ask him to meet him in the copier room after the 10:00 meeting. Metaphorically.

"Uh, it means, like a lot." Finn said, not getting anything Kurt was saying.

"Don't tell me, Finn, show me." Kurt said, and then, out of the blue, he removed his shirt. "Do whatever you want to do to me to show how much it means to you." This was it, Finn was reaching towards Kurt on the couch, and then, bliss. Sorry, did I say bliss, I meant the worst tickling of Kurt's entire lifetime. Finn managed to get whatever amount of his short nails he had digging into Kurt's chest, and tickled every corner of his body he could find.

"Stop, that's it, what is your problem!" Kurt screamed, his voice alerting Finn to stop.

"What's wrong, I thought we were just having fun, and you were laughing, so-"

"Everyone laughs when they get tickled, Finn, because that's what tickling does. That doesn't mean I enjoyed it, far from it." Kurt said, so scornfully that he felt badly for how he talked to Finn that night for quite a while.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do then?" Finn asked with genuine interest in Kurt's feelings.

"It doesn't matter, good night Finn" Kurt said, grabbing his shirt and getting up to leave, until Finn grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him closer.

"Look, I'm not sure, but I think you may have wanted to sleep with me tonight. Am I right?"

"Wow, Finn, you truly are a genius, how'd you work that one out? Do you really think that when people spill honey on themselves that to successfully remove it, another person has to like it off their skin?"

"Wait, what, I spent forever getting that stuff off you. But listen, if you want to, then why don't you just ask me?" Finn said, and then Kurt realized how stupid he had been. Finn had been so upfront about everything since day one, why hadn't he just been straightforward with him.

"I'm an idiot, Finn. I have been so rude to you all night, when really, I should have just said something. Finn, would you like to-" Kurt paused, realizing how stupid it would sound, but then realizing it was the closed thing to what he wanted to say. "Would you like to make like to me tonight?" Kurt asked with a painfully embarrassed look on his face.

"If that's like sex, then sure, OK." Finn said, shrugging, still smiling, of course.

* * *

"Do you ever think you might just be my summer boy, Finn?" Kurt asked, turning over and looking into Finn's deep chocolate eyes.

"Oh, you mean like that Lady Gaga song I've heard you play, right? Uh, well, yes and no." Finn's answer made Kurt quite confused, so when Kurt's expression showed that, Finn elaborated. "Well, this might be temporary and with no strings attached, but we've never lied to each other about how we feel. We know that we care about each other, and who knows, it might go somewhere." Kurt then realized the huge mistake he had made. No strings attached definitely did not work with someone you had been in love with for years. He was definitely going to get too attached.

"Finn?" Kurt quietly called out into the air.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Tomorrow, when school is back in session, promise me that you will never forget this moment. That how you feel now will mean something later."

"Kurt, I will never forget how I feel when I am with you." And with that, Kurt and Finn fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of a world where they could fall in love and not worry about the consequences of something as beautiful as true love between two people so destined to not be.

* * *

Aww, how sweet. I've kind of already written Chapters five and six, so I'll just wait for a good time to release them. Sorry I had no internet, but I didn't even know that was going to happen, so there was nothing I could do. So, loads of drama goes down, trust me, loads, loads, LOADS. There is a bit in the next one, but the one after? Wowza. I hope you like this story, if you haven't noticed, the chapter lengths are getting longer, just cause I love you guys so much. I hope you are enjoying this story, remember, review, alert, favourite. Here's our rule; if you go FAR (favourite, alert, review) with this story, so will I. Have a splendid day, until next time!


	5. Knight in Shining Flanel

Hey, so I kind of didn't get feedback, which is fine, but let's hope the story catches on, because I totally am not cool with writing for no audience. The story is definitely going to get quite dramatic, so tune in, it's getting pretty juciy! Enjoy!

* * *

The first day of their junior year at McKinley High had arrived. Kurt woke up to his alarm at 5:00 am, just perfect for the amount of skincare product he planned to use on his face. Finn, on the other hand, was less than pleased to wake up to the loud ringing at the crack of dawn when his morning routine consisted of a quick shower and breakfast.

Kurt had other ideas.

"Finn, get up, it's our first day of our junior year, rise and shine you sleepy head, fashion waits for nobody!" Kurt said, way too enthusiastic for this time of day. Finn was a lot less enthusiastic.

"Tell fashion to go without me, at least sleep will always wait for me. Which reminds me..." and with that, Finn threw his head back down on the pillow, resuming the exact position he had been in before.

"Oh, no you don't, you are going to look ready for this day, dead or alive. So don't make me end your life and dress your corpse nicer than you have ever been dressed in your living days." At that point, Finn knew there was no point in resisting Kurt, so he groaned, got up, and clumsily walked to bathroom. "That's better, now all we have to do is shower, do some hair things and some skin things, and we're all good."

"What kind of hair and skin things?"

* * *

"My stomach hurts, Kurt, I feel sick." Finn said dramatically at the breakfast table as they ate their cereal.

"That's what happens when you eat an avocado face mask, you idiot." Kurt said scathingly. Finn managed to do most of the things right, but cracked as soon as he got any kind of food on his face.

"It made my skin tingle, and I didn't have breakfast yet, so who could blame me?"

"Uh, I could. Hurry up with your cereal, Finn, we have to get going for school. Oh, hi Dad. Carole." Kurt said, picking up his bags and rushing to his 'baby'.

"Have a good day at school, boys!" Carole said excitedly as she kissed Finn on the cheek and sat back next to her boyfriend. Finn got his backpack and came out to the car, to sit next to his sort-of boyfriend, only to find him laughing to himself.

"What's so funny Kurt?" Kurt laughed as he looked right into his phone, then glanced up. "Oh, just a text from Mercedes, she needs a ride to school, so do you mind if we stop by her place on our way to school? Wait, don't answer that, we're going anyway." As they exited the driveway, Finn glanced into the rearview mirror to see how Kurt's makeover had gone. Gone were his informal baggy jeans, and in their place, a pair of designer slim fitting jeans. Basketball shoes were now replaced with a pair of trendy canvas Converse shoes, and his Lettermen jacket was nothing but a memory, now a slick leather jacket. He would probably go dumpster diving sometime today, but at least he'd look good doing it.

"Finn, are you listening to a word I am saying?" Finn jumped when he heard his name called, when he realized they were already in front of Mercedes house. "Look, Finn, it's OK, you can change your clothes, you don't have to feel forced to wear them." Finn couldn't tell if it was Kurt's strategy, but he suddenly felt very guilty for wanting to drop the designer threads in the next garbage can he saw.

"No, it's fine, I like these clothes, they fit me better anyway. Oh, look, here she comes". Mercedes jumped into the car, talking to Kurt about some first day of school dress rule, and froze when she looked up. "What? What are you looking at? Mercedes?" Finn was now thoroughly confused, and so was Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, are you supposed to be Finn, as in Finn Hudson, football player and popular teen royalty, wearing the same designer styles that got my boy Kurt thrown into the dumpster and the joy of exfoliating in slushie for the last two years? You are one brave guy, I'll give you that, white boy. But don't think that means I am over the whole incident in the basement with the redecorating." Finn was suddenly very uncomfortable in the car, shocked that Kurt had even told her that, even more so that he hadn't thought he would by now. They were attached at the hip, and shared every little detail of their lives, small and, obviously, important.

"So, Cedes, this is the year! I can feel it!" Kurt exclaimed, giggly excitedly as 'Cedes' laughed raucously.

"Uh, the year for what?" Finn asked innocently.

"Simple, this is the year the Mercedes will find herself an extravagant man, one who will sweep her off her feet and treat her like the total queen diva she is." Kurt said, sounding like he was reciting something from a sacred tome.

"TIna told me that the cutest guy she has ever seen, minus Artie, just moved in across her street, and he's coming to McKinley this year! He won't know what hit him when Mercedes come to school!" Mercedes said, somewhat jokingly, mostly hoping a positive attitude might make boys swarm to her. Well, just one boy, that's all she needed. Finn was a little bit scared about their plan, which sounded somewhat psychotic, and also felt badly for this new kid. "So, white boy, tell me, is the new look just something you threw on in a bipolar fit, or did my boy fix you up with something that doesn't make you look like a neanderthal?"

"Cedes, that's kind of rude, do you mind backing off?" Kurt couldn't stop himself, and once he heard Mercedes insult Finn, the words just came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I actually kind of do, because he's insulted you, and he didn't back off. Besides, anyone with eyes could see he wasn't exactly on the best dressed list of 09." Finn turned to Kurt and gave him a sweet smile through Mercedes tirade, so Kurt knew he should just give up and agree with her.

"Let's hope he'll make it on the best dress of '10, then. So do you even know this cute boy's name, or are you just going to tackle everyone to the ground who looks slightly adorable?" Kurt said, jokingly, and Mercedes laughed too.

"No cute boy is safe from me today. Minus you, white boy, and you, Kurt. This is a new year, I don't want to be breaking car windows or tearing my hair out over someone who thinks the square root of 4 is rainbows." Kurt cringed, but Finn gave him a sympathetic look, and Kurt decided once again to just laugh and agree with her. Soon enough, they were at the school. "OK, let's just walk right into school and show them what we are made of!" And for a while, it actually worked. They walked out of the car and into the parking lot, then moved closer to the front of the school until they saw him.

"Hey, look, that gay kid turned Finn into one of them over the summer!" Karofsky, the bullying teen only known by his last name, barked out. His gang of barbarian like cronies laughed at this not so funny line, and Finn and Kurt kept silently. Mercedes, however, did not.

"You need to back the hell off, just because you don't understand something as fabulous as Kurt doesn't mean you can go around treating everyone like a piece of crap." Mercedes said, pushing him in the shoulders lightly, but with an intense glare that stopped Karofsky dead in his tracks. He had never seen a girl, especially one that wasn't a social goddess, try to stop him from throwing someone in the dumpster.

"You know what? I have a proposition for you. How about I won't throw the gay kid and Frankenteen in the trash, where they belong, and instead, I'll just throw all three of you in. What do you think?" Once again, his cronies laughed at this, and the three friends looked less than pleased.

"I don't care, if they are going in there, so am I." And then, Mercedes heard a voice coming from behind.

"Hold up, you guys aren't going anywhere, what the hell do these morons think they were doing to you?" Mercedes couldn't believe it, her knight in shining armor had finally come to save her, the boy of her dreams was sweeping her off her feet. She barely got a glance at him, but was sure he was as handsome as possible.

"Teaching them a lesson. Care to join us, new kid? I heard you want to get on the football team, this is a good place to start for some practice." With that, her knight in shining armor looked less than pleased, and Mercedes saw that he looked quite adorable angry. Hopefully he was just as affective as cute when he was saving people.

"No, do you care to get out of here before I teach you a lesson. There are four of us and four of you, do you honestly think you could get all of us in the dumpster without a fight?" There was a dead silence, and Karofsky's brain dead cronies finally shut up for a second. "Just go, trust me, we'll probably be drowning in slushie or something by the end of second period." Then, it was over. The four large brutes lazily tried took an intimidating stance against their savior, than walked off into school.

"That was incredible, you saved us from dumpster diving. You were amazing, thank you so much!" Kurt fought to hold back laughter as Mercedes shouted this at this stranger. who was still staring towards the trash. He turned and seemingly gazed into her eyes. His clothes were a huge step up from teen neanderthal, but he did casual well, seeing as his soft and pale facial features were largely accented by the plaid shirt he wore over a T-shirt. His dark chestnut hair was tousled, but didn't for a second look dirty. Mercedes knew she was falling for this cute boy she had never even met.

"It was nothing, it was just what good people should always do for other people." Finn internally winced at this, thinking of all the times he had let Kurt get thrown in the dumpster while Finn acted as Kurt's personal luggage carrier for his journey into the trash. "I'm new here, though, I am a neighbor of Tina Cohen Chang, I'm not sure if you know her," Mercedes did an outrageously large nod as he spoke, "but my name is Sam. And you guys are?" Mercedes stood their, gaping, until Kurt finally nudged her, and answered for her.

"My name is Kurt, the gaping fool is Mercedes, and the freakishly tall guy is Finn. So, I have to ask, how did you know about the slushies?" Sam laughed at the descriptions of Kurt's friends, while Kurt's friends glared quite fiercely at him.

"Well, Tina's been giving me the low down on how this school works with social hierarchy and things like that, and how when I join Glee club that I may have to learn how to deal with slushies being thrown at me a lot."

"G-g-g-glee club, you, you're joi-joining Glee club, with me, with the group, with us, with, uh, you're joining the Glee club. Cool, that's cool, I guess, whatever." Kurt groaned loudly at this, and dragged Finn into the school with him.

"Did you see how pathetic Mercedes was around that Sam guy, as if that lame recovery at the end of her stuttering monologue will convince him that she's not obsessed with him." Kurt and Finn laughed, recalling when the strong diva turned into putty.

"Yeah, that was just said, how crazy she got when she saw he was joining Glee club. Besides, how was he even cute, all he did was save us from those crazy hockey guys and he's not exactly beautiful to look at." Finn replied absentmindedly.

"I wouldn't say that, Finn. I wouldn't say that at all." Now Finn was very uncomfortable. Kurt now had a sly little grin on his face as he thought of this Sam guy, and Finn wondered if Kurt had a thing for him. "So, Finn, I don't have any classes with you this morning, so I guess I'll see you at lunch then. See you later!" Kurt said, somewhat cheerily, but Finn was definitely not cheery. They said it would be OK if they dated other people, but he had a funny feeling in his stomach when he thought of Kurt with Sam. Besides, they couldn't work out, Sam wasn't interested in Kurt. That didn't change how much it would hurt to be replaced as Kurt's number one crush by some popular new kid.

* * *

Oh, schnap, stuff is going down! Like I promised, the Sam character is here, and any feedback you want to give in terms of where you want the story to go, make it ASAP, because I am usually 2 or 3 chapters ahead of where I am for posting, just because I am travelling a lot, and I don't know when I have time to write. You guys who are reading this really rock, but remember, go FAR (reminder, that's favourite, alert, review), and so will I. Until next time!


	6. Back in the Closet

So, basically I haven't been getting a lot of feedback, which is OK, but if you want this story to continue, you'll need to show some signs of life'/reading. Let me know you like it, otherwise I don't know who I'm writing for. I think I will write up to chapter 15, and if nothing changes, that will be it. What else, so here is the story, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for whining about reviews and such, it's just hard when you don't know who your audience is.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here?" Oh, he minded a lot. Finn wanted to reach up and strangle the guy for being so magnetic or whatever. Who was he to let Kurt like him and make Mercedes so pathetic? The thought of it made Finn sick.

"Not at all." Fine, Finn hated what the guy stood for, but he wasn't about to turn into a jealous semi-boyfriend. Besides, he had nothing to worry about, Sam wasn't interested in Kurt, and Kurt had Finn.

"So, Sam, Glee club today, any ideas of what you want to audition with?" Kurt asked, nervously anticipating Sam's answer. He felt music was a clear window into someone's soul, so he hoped to learn something new about Sam through this.

"Well, I was actually thinking of auditioning with a song called Brown Eyes, I don't know if you know it, but it's actually by Lady Gaga, it's a great song." In that moment, Kurt Hummel died of happiness and Finn Hudson drowned in jealousy.

"Well, I have heard it before, Sam, it's a good song, but pretty personal. Anyone it reminds you of, like a girlfriend or an ex?" Finn received glares all around at the table from everyone but Sam and Santana, who was eager for any kind of gossip/indication that she could get into those skinny jeans.

"Well, there are people from my past it reminds me of, but none currently, I'm actually single." Mercedes sighed loudly and Finn began to hack at his lunch in a very barbaric manner. "Like I remember when I played on the football team at my old school, and-"

"Oh, you play football? I'm the quarterback of our team this year, so do you plan on trying out?" Finn felt badly that he did such a poor job disguising his disdain as genuine interest, but the last thing he needed was to be blind sided off the field.

"Definitely. And I heard Kurt was kicker last year, so it'd be a great way to hang with all you guys." Kurt blushed, but Finn had finally had it.

"Actually, Kurt quit the team, and who said I wanted to hang with you?" Mercedes dropped her fork, Quinn loudly choked on her salad, and Kurt gave a deathly glare to Finn.

"I still want to hang with you, Sam. Do you want to make out later, I kind of need to if I want to complete my list." Brittany loudly whispered across the table, and everyone pretended to not hear her. Sam blushed brightly, embarassed by both Finn's outburst and Britanny's come on.

"Finn, do you mind if I talk to you. Outside." Kurt's words were like daggers, and Finn decided it might be best to just tell him the truth. He followed Kurt into the janitor's closet, and Finn opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a fuming Kurt.

"What the hell is your problem, why are you being so rude to Sam?"

"What is your problem? You and Mercedes barely know this guy and you are already swarming all over him like he is the most amazing guy on earth. What makes him so great, huh, why can't he just, like, leave my friends alone or something and get his own." He had planned on being gentle and honest, but once Kurt had attacked Finn, he threw his old plans to the wind.

"Wow, Finn, really? Jealousy is not your thing, it looks desperate and mopey, so I suggest you just get over yourself and realize you may not be the best thing at the school." Kurt was now beyond angry, so he got up to leave the closet when he heard Finn reply.

"Well maybe you should learn to stop chasing after straight guys." Oh no. He regretted it the second the words started to come out of his lips, and he tried to stop himself, but it was like word vomit. The words just barreled through him like a train, and while he instantly felt guilty, there was no way to take back what he said. Then, Kurt replied. Not with a witty comeback or scathing remark, but something far worse. He cried. Right in front of Finn, real tears of sadness, streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I lo, uh, I really like you, and the words came out, but I don't mean them. I want you, and I am a little jealous, but I will get over it. Please, I'm just not used to this yet, just give me some time, please, don't leave me."

"Finn?" Kurt croaked through his tears.

"Yes, Kurt?" There was a long silence, then Kurt finally replied.

"Hold me." In the middle of the janitor's closet of the once place they felt so unsafe, they broke one of their rules and held each other tightly, Kurt's broken breaths sending Finn's heart into an erratic pace. Their arms were wrapped so tightly around one and other, it felt like pure heaven.

* * *

"So, Sam, I was wondering, is there any chance you want to, well, uh, hang out after Glee club today?" Mercedes was so nervous that she could pass out any second. It was a miracle she managed to ask at all, but this was not how she imagined her "go get him" kind of moment.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I'm not really interested."

"Not interested?" Mercedes was visibly heart broken, and Sam instantly felt badly. But he would have to be clear about his feelings if he wanted this crush to end.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it's just I don't think anything could ever happen between us." Sam felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he said this, knowing how much it would hurt her to hear.

"Oh, OK, I got it, fine, well, have a nice life." Mercedes knew she was way overreacting, but she was a diva, she had a right to. She got up dramatically, slamming her tray down by the garbage, and waltzing to the doors. But when she heard Sam call her name, she knew it wouldn't be fair to not listen to what he had left to saw. She turned to him abruptly, and pulled him closer. "OK, you have a minute. Go."

"The thing is, I already kind of like somebody here." Sam rushed his words together, nervous about this confession.

"Oh, OK, that makes a little more sense. Do I know this person?" Mercedes didn't at all feel angry at Sam now, but sympathetic. God, she had been such an idiot, why hadn't it occurred to her he might be interested in someone else? She pulled him towards the vending machines and passed him a Coke.

"Well, uh, yeah. Yeah, you do know this person." Then, Mercedes expression went extremely sour.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sam, she propositions everybody at this school, that girl is as smart as a ton of bricks. Brittany is not your type, trust me." Now it was Sam's turn to be surprised.

"Wait, what, no, it's definitely not Brittany. It's, uh, you're not going to stop till you know who it is, are you?" Mercedes nodded, without a shred of mercy, and took a swig of her Diet Coke. "Fine, I kind of have a thing for Kurt." Mercedes spat out what appeared to be gallons of Diet Coke all over the floor, and Sam would have laughed, but ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh, child, you have to get on that fast. Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend, and you are so his type. I'll hook you two up, don't worry about that." It was Sam's turn to be surprised.

"You'd honestly do that for me after I turned you down?"

"Please, it's my fault I keep falling for gay guys, it's not my fault they are always so cute."

"So you think I'm cute?" Sam said, laughing to himself.

"Oh shut up." And the two both began laughing by the vending machines, witnessing the birth of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Somewhere else, Tina was witnessing something. A dumb jock dumped a plate of lasagna on the floor of the cafeteria, causing Artie's wheels to get covered in the hunks of cheese and tomato sauce. Now, she was on a wild goose chase for some kind of spray cleaner, and found herself in front of the door to the janitor's closet. She turned the handle and saw Kurt Hummel making out with someone. "Oh, god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, my bad." Kurt jumped in surprise, and accidentally revealed his mystery man. Finn Hudson. "Oh, crap, I am an idiot, uh, I'll see you guys in Glee, and uh, bye?" Tina ran out of their so fast that her black leather boots almost left skid marks in the ground.

* * *

"Uh, Tina, I think you forgot to get something." Artie wasn't frustrated with Tina, but as soon as he saw her expression, he was quite sure something was wrong. "Are you OK? You look a little worried, or something. Did something happen on your way to the janitor's closet that you aren't telling me?"

"Uh, n-n-n-nothing h-h-happened i-in uh, I me-mean, b-by the j-j-ja-janitor's c-closet, w-w-w-what makes you think t-t-that?" Tina stuttered.

"Maybe because your stutter is suddenly back and you can't decide if you were in or outside the janitor's closet?" Tina inwardly groaned at herself.

"OK, so I kind of walked in on Kurt making out with someone in the closet."

"Who was it? I am not ashamed to admit I am more than curious to who he would me hooking up with on school property in secret."

"I didn't see who it was." Great, now Tina was a liar. But what was the saying, bros before hoes? She had to have Kurt's back, and she wasn't going to start throwing him under the bus. If word got out about this thanks to Tina, Glee club was going to go up in flames.

"Well, we have got to find out who it is, because this is going to get juicy." The bell rang loudly through out the school, and Artie waved bye to his girlfriend, as she sighed loudly and went to class. It definitely was going to be juicy.

* * *

Kurt's phone in the school year usually got clogged up with texts from Mercedes, but lately, he was also getting texted from Finn. Even though they were both in the same class as him, they just had to keep on messaging him.

Cedes: boy, i have some may-jor news for u, we have 2 talk after class, it is important!

Finn: hey kurt we need 2 talk about what happened with tina after class really important!

Great, now Kurt was being told by two people that they both had something really important to tell them. He figured Mercedes was just being dramatic, so he decided to try to convince her to tell him over text.

Kurt: can't u just tell me now and then we can talk about it at the mall l8r 2nite?

Cedes: Omg, this is 2 mayjor to talk bout over text, it has to be IN PERSON

Finn: u there Kurt?

Kurt: yeah, i'll talk 2 u after class, meet me by the gardening club room.

Kurt: Omg, stop being so dramatic, just tell me NOW

Cedes: k, the big news is...

Finn: i can't wait to see you!

Cedes: Sam likes you!

And that was when Kurt decided that he was screwed. He didn't know what he felt about Sam, but the fact that whatever he felt with Finn had to be a secret made him unsure about their future. Also, if he even wanted to, hypothetically, date Sam, he would have to ask Finn first. Yep, he was royally screwed.

* * *

Fun, fun, fun! So, tell me, do you want Kurt and Sam to be a thing? Do you want Mercedes to find out ASAP? Do you want Tina to squeal to Artie? Will Sam make the Glee club? Will I stop writing questions? All of that and more on the next chapter! Remember, go FAR (favourite, alert, review) and so will this story. I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, so I need to know I am not writing the world's worst story. Anyway, until next time!


	7. We Are Family

Hello there, wonderful readers! How is life going? Well, my course is really close to ending (today is the last day!) and I should have said this before, but it is sunny California! Yep, I'm going to miss San Francisco, we also went to Santa Cruz and Hollywood, but this will mark the end of my time here. I am actually from freaking Canada, so I already think I'll miss the dollar bill, non-sweetened Starbucks lemonades, and Cold Stones... half this story was came up with on a run to Cantaloop for some frozen yogurt! I'm gonna miss this country. But enough of my story, what you came here for, your daily dose of Kinn.

* * *

The bell that marked the end of class rang out in the school halls, prompting Kurt to get up and sprint to the greenhouse, also prompting Mercedes and Finn to exchange confused looks with each other. How was Kurt going to tell Mercedes that he couldn't be with Sam, but if he did want to be with Sam, how was he going to tell Finn? And Tina, she knew as well about him and Finn, wouldn't she be shocked to see Kurt with someone else now? His train of thought was interrupted when he ran into someone, causing their books to spill all across the floor of the school hallway.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that, I'm sorry about that- Tina, hey, uh, how's it going?" Kurt croaked awkwardly.

"Uh, you know, good I guess." Tina shyly let every word hang, making this moment even more intolerable. Finally, she spoke words of substance, all the while picking up the scattered books. "Look, we both know what I saw in the janitor's closet today, and I just want you to know that as long as you want this to be a secret, I won't tell anybody, not even Artie. I respect you as a peer and as a friend, so if you don't want it to be public, then so be it." Tina rushed her entire monologue, and took a breath of relief at the end, which Kurt also shared.

"Tina, you are such a great friend. What would I do without you?" Kurt pulled the spunky girl into a hug.

"Probably go to Mercedes for help." They both laughed over this, staying in the tight hug for a few seconds too long. In a strange way, this was safe, seeing as Tina would have to go lie to her boyfriend now, and Kurt would have to... well, he had a lot of stuff to deal with. "So, I'll see you in Glee tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you later." Kurt said softly. He walked towards the school greenhouse, opened the door, and saw a group of people in tacky floral print aprons and neon green gloves. A girl with dark, curly hair stepped forward, smiling what appeared to be an 1000 watt smile, causing Kurt to be very taken back.

"Kurt Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that you are the recipient of a flowergram! The sender was anonymous, but-" then the girl began to laugh hysterically along with her chipper colleagues. Kurt, used to teen angst and baby drama surrounding Glee club, felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. "Sorry, it's just you are our first customer of the year!"

"Sorry, but I have to be somewhere soon, do you mind just getting to the point?" Kurt said this as gently as possible, and the girl cleared her throat, and turned back to him.

"The sender was anonymous, but left a message for you, which will now be read alongside the presentation of the flowers. Gloria?" A small freshman girl came from the back of the room holding a huge bouquet filled with bright red roses and an assortment of tulips. The mature senior girl then pulled out the message from the pocket in her apron, and began to read aloud. "Dear Kurt Hummel, you are my life, my soul, I like you with all my heart, and I don't want anything to change when r-r-right, uh, that's all I can decipher from this message. Your secret admirer has messy handwriting, huh?" The group all laughed at this, but Kurt was quite confused as to why she hadn't kept reading aloud. He knew Finn had sloppy handwriting, but as soon as you got past the bad spelling, you could always get the general idea of what he was saying. "OK, group, tomorrow, remember, bring your happy clippers!" The girl squealed, and her gang of flower happy gardeners left the greenhouse.

"OK, what was that, why didn't you finish the message?" Kurt came across strongly, but he figured he deserved to know what this person wrote. What if it were Sam and not Finn, or someone else all together? He couldn't be kept in the dark much longer. The girl leaned against the now closed door, took out the sheet of paper, and placed it in Kurt's palm.

"My name's Christina, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't finish reading your message, it's just... I figured considering the content, you would appreciate if I didn't read it aloud." Kurt looked at her quizzically, then read the remainder of the message. "And I don't want anything to change when Rachel comes back. In the future you may be my stepbrother, but right now and forever, you are my everything. Sincerely, anonymous."

"Idiot! He does realize that saying anonymous at the end doesn't help the fact he gave away his identity to the freaking gardening club. Idiot, what an idiot!" Kurt was beyond furious that Finn had blown their cover twice, and it was only their first day of school. How was he supposed to rely on this Christina girl to not go yammering to Jacob Ben Israel and have them become the biggest scandal the school blogs have ever seen.

"Look, I don't want to tell anyone, that's your business. I am guessing your relationship is a secret, otherwise people in this moronic town would be running around with pitchforks or something by now." Christina fiddled with her hair as she spewed cynical talk, surprising Kurt to say the least.

"Wow, you definitely aren't like what I expected." Kurt said, thinking aloud, and Christina laughed.

"What, you mean chipper, giddy, optimistic, cheery, full of life, never ending happiness? That's for the kids in this group who don't have people who understand them. If acting like a 50's housewife for one hour three days a week will make this group feel like they have a home, then I'll do it. I bet you understand, being in Glee and all." It was then Kurt realized that this gardening club wasn't that much different from Glee. A tight knit family of misfits who weren't understood by the school, but really meant something to each other.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for everything, and that other than Tina, nobody knows about this thing with Finn." Christina's face then lit up.

"Tina Cohen Chang?" Kurt nodded, and Christina laughed. "No way, she is my neighbor, I'm sure if you've been talking to her you've met my brother, Sam, right? Kind of dorky looking kid?" Kurt felt a huge knot in his stomach and managed to only choke out a few words.

"Yeah, I met him." So now Sam's sister knew Kurt was in a relationship, and there was no way he could make a move on him now. But Kurt wasn't in a real relationship, and if Finn could date Rachel, why couldn't he have something with Sam? It was getting very frustrating for him, but for now, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Oh no, Mercedes. "Hey, I have to go meet a friend at the mall, but I'll catch you later, OK?" Christina visibly perked up at the idea of a friend, but not enough to remind him of the girl he saw amongst the gardening guys, who was clearly a facade.

"Definitely! Good luck!" Kurt definitely felt like he was going to need it.

* * *

"You know Kurt, I was almost hoping you had been hit by a car or something, because I think that would be the only reasonable explanation to why you are thirty minutes late for a shopping date! What is wrong with you lately, first white boy goes all crazy about Sam, and then you go AWOL, not before you were spotted with those gardening freaks." Kurt cringed. Mercedes definitely was bringing the heat. Mercedes had been sitting in Starbucks with two lattes, and passed Kurt's to him, then prompted him roughly to sit down.

"So, what's this big important thing you have to tell me about Sam liking me?" Mercedes gasped in shock. Their knight in shining armor with a taste in music and a voice like an angel (fine, she hadn't heard it yet, but if it was anything like him, there was no other possibility) was not worth getting Kurt Hummel excited? She calmed herself down and went into her story.

"So, after I asked Sam out, he said he didn't want to-"

"Cedes, I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK, anyway, it's because he likes somebody here at the school. So I am like, who do you like here, and he's like, well, you'll make me say, right, and I'm like, yeah. So, basically, he's just like, I have a thing for Kurt, and I'm like, I'll set you up, and he's like, thank you for-"

"Wait, what, why would you say that? When did I say I was interested in Sam?" Now both friends were angry at one and other. Mercedes thought she had finally done the right thing and found Kurt a boyfriend, but what she didn't know is that he already had a semi-boyfriend who's relationship had become clear to Sam's sister.

"Oh, excuse me for assuming I was doing the right thing for a friend, and why wouldn't you be, he's totally your type. But the difference this time is that he has more than a handful of brain cells and is actually interested in men." Now Kurt was more furious than ever, and he slammed his latte down on the table.

"How dare you use Finn against me, may I remind you this is the second time you've been hopelessly in love with a gay guy? What does that say for your relationship history, oh wait, you don't have one." Mercedes flung her latte over the table at Kurt, spilling all over his shirt and pants. Now she was screaming loudly, causing people to look at the drama filled table.

"Last time I checked, you don't either. But lately, I don't know if I know anything about you, because you've been pretty secretive. I got you a date with Sam tomorrow night at Breadsticks, if you want to go through with it, show up. Please Kurt, just do it, I am sick of you chasing after people you'll never have, Sam is easy and cute and a catch, it doesn't get much better than this." There was a long pause between them, until it was broken by both friends at once.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once. Kurt and Mercedes shared a bitter laugh, then embraced one and other in a huge hug, leaving them almost in tears.

"I don't like fighting with you, Kurt, but you've got to be honest with me. If there is something you aren't telling me, it's OK, you can tell me, just tell me now, and I'll forgive you." Kurt half considered telling Mercedes about him and Finn, but he knew that there was just no way he could get her involved in this too. It was too complicated already, and they weren't ready to have the relationship in the open yet. So Kurt strongly shook his head, wiped his tears, and held her hand, walking out of the coffee shop and towards the Urban Outfitters, mending the friendship that flailed so suddenly in the face of potential untruths.

* * *

"Dad, Finn, Carole, I'm home! Sorry I'm late, it's just- oh, Rachel." Now his day was really made. The dramatic brunette with the perturbing nose was now sitting at their dinner table, where his mother once sat, her arm around his semi-boyfriend, laughing with his dad and soon-to-be stepmother."

"If it's OK, Kurt, I figured it would be nice to meet Finn's girlfriend over dinner. Don't worry, we made enough for everybody." Burt was trying to be diplomatic about this, but there was absolutely no way this could be made salvaged.

"Actually, Mercedes and I ate at the mall. I have a lot of homework, so I'm just going to go downstairs." Burt and Carole normally would have stopped the small boy in the middle of his lie, but knowing how distruaght he was, they figured the least they could do is give him some space. Finn felt extremely guilty for making Kurt subject to feeling second place to Rachel, and Rachel just felt happy Kurt was gone and that the attention was back on her.

"Anyway, so Kristin Chenoweth laughed, and then said "that's why you only order de-caff!" Everyone at the table heartily laughed, but Finn only choked out a fake laugh just to please Rachel. When had his relationships only become about what other people want, maybe he just wanted Kurt and not some crazy diva girl.

"Look, Rachel, I have a lot of homework too, and I'm glad to see you back from New York, and we'll talk tomorrow, but I think you should go now." Rachel, being quite self centered, didn't assume at all that Finn might not want to spend time with her, and immediately bought the lie.

"K, Finn, love you! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, have a good evening!" As the rest of the family recovered from Rachel's clear flub in addressing the adults as married, she got her things and left.

* * *

Kurt felt a hand against his shoulder, and looked up to find Finn, face to face with him.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be polishing Rachel's enormous ego or trying to deflate her monstrous nose?" Finn gently laughed, and Kurt bitterly looked away, trying to hide how upset he was.

"No, I decided I'd rather spend some time with my semi-boyfriend. Did you get my flowergram?" Now Kurt broke into full out tears, just thinking about how complex everything had gotten. In one day, Kurt managed to be found out by Tina and then Sam's sister, along with have Mercedes interrogate him, not before setting him up with Sam. Finn gently massaged his back, and whispered reassurances to him. "It's OK, everything is going to be OK, I like you, it's going to be OK." Just the fact that he'd only ever hear Finn say that told Kurt it was not going to be OK.

* * *

Aww, that's sweet, but don't think the drama is over, it's gonna just get more scandalous as time passes! So, my main question for you would be this: Do Carole and Burt marry? I know you probably expected a different question, but that's one of the few major plots I haven't worked out yet. If they got married, things would get more complicated, but if they didn't, then Finn and Kurt would have to try harder to stay together. By the way, we're operating under the assumption the relationship has to go somewhere. They're a little older, I don't they'd waste time in a relationship that isn't moving either direction. So, that's your question for the day, keep on being awesome! For those who are reading this, feedback is much appreciated, for those who aren't readers, give it a shot, if you don't like it, at least tell me why and help me out. Until next time!


	8. Lost In Your Brown Eyes

Two chapters in one day, here is why. I just ate at a Thai restaurant in Japan Town San Francisco, and there was a couple next to me, two guys in their twenties, and they are having a heated discussion. I am not an eavesdropper, but I was by myself, so I heard what they were talking about, and here is the summary; a good friend of theirs is dating a boy who is not openly gay, so now, another guy is interested in the openly gay friend. One guy was infuriated that this guy would be hitting on someone in a relationship, but the other said that it was normally considering nobody knew about it. So... my story, in other words. This chapter is dedicated to that crazy real life story that told me that mine isn't too far from the truth. I hope you enjoyed that tidbit, but it's time for Chapter Eight, your bonus chapter :)

* * *

Kurt woke up to find himself fully clothed, lying next to Finn, who was peacefully sleeping, his toned stomach gently rising and falling at a calm and familiar pace. Kurt gently reached over and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead, causing him to stir from his slumber.

"Finn, time to get ready for school now." Kurt choked back the laughter that was dying to come out when he saw how confused Finn had been upon waking. Now the large teen was scratching his stomach and yawning loudly as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, OK, thanks Kurt. You're the best." He lifted himself off of the bed, and took what seemed to be forever to get into the bathroom and get ready for school.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, how's your morning going?" Kurt smiled upon hearing his semi-boyfriend come into the room with about ten times the consciousness he had when he was living up to his Frankenteen nickname, scurrying around the room with his eyes half shut.

"You're making it a whole lot better. Besides, first day of Glee today, are you excited?" Finn then did a terrible job at faking a smile, making the corners of his mouth move up slightly as the rest of his face looked quite pained. "Uh, Finn, what's the matter, it's Glee, that'll be fun." Finn looked up from the floor and right into Kurt's eyes.

"I am sick of singing with just Rachel all the time, I mean, why can't I sing with you. Don't say anything, I know why I shouldn't, but why do things have to be like this, why can't this just be easier, you know? I want to be able to sing to you, but I have to sing to her instead, and that's what I'm not looking forward to." They both stared into each others eyes for quite a while, then both resumed eating their breakfasts.

"Good morning, guys! Big day, huh, first day back to your Glee club, right? That's what Rachel said, I think." Carole Hudson was a considerate mother and a smart woman, but in this situation, no amount of mother's intuition could sense that her son would rather sing to her boyfriend's son. Finn, however, didn't take this into consideration, and loudly groaned. "Finn, don't be so rude. Kurt, you're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Definitely, Ms. Hudson, I have been anticipating the return of Glee all summer, and we have some new members that look promising." Oh, they _looked _promising indeed, but not to Finn. To Finn, Sam was just a huge nuisance who wanted to steal his semi-boyfriend from him, and they hadn't even heard the guy sing yet. What if he was terrible, and was so embarrassed by the bad audition he left the school? "What do you think, Finn? About the new talent?"

"Uh, I think that Sam is a huge nuisance." Finn immediately realized what he said, and stuck his head back into his food while Kurt and Carole shared a look of absolute confusion and disdain.

"Anyway, have a good morning, Carole, Finn and I need to get to school." Kurt threw his satchel on his shoulder, and Finn tossed his backpack on. Finally, after the world's most awkward car ride, the two boys were at school, walking to their own classes, after dodging the dumpster entirely this morning. Kurt walked through the hallway meticulously avoiding potential slushies, looking for Mercedes or Tina to chat with before classes.

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice that seemingly came from no where. Of course, as all of his love interests had a habit of doing, Sam had been nearby for quite a while, but chose not to say anything till then.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." Sam blushed a little bit, and Kurt felt butterflies fly around his stomach.

"No, it's OK, just try not to do it too much. Got it?" Kurt's voice trembled subtly around the boy, but Sam didn't notice, and just nodded, happy to be forgiven. "So, big Glee audition, you excited?"

"Are you kidding? I am beyond excited, I can't wait to be a part of the best club at this school." Kurt scoffed at him, and continued walking, but Sam kept following him. "No, seriously, you guys are so close, and it's singing and dancing, it's fun. Besides, I- no, never mind. That's stupid." Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the cute boy.

"You know, I am sick of people saying things they don't really mean or meaning other things, so just cut to what you actually are trying to say and don't just waste my time." Kurt was a little surprised at how kurt he had been with the other boy, but Sam was in no way defensive.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just, uh, are you interested in, uh, going out to dinner with me tonight at Bre-"

"Mercedes already told me about it and I planned on showing up, you don't have to ask me again." Ouch, that was harsh, now Kurt was genuinely feeling badly for the guy. He clearly was disappointed, weakly smiled, and turned to go to class.

* * *

"Listen, Sam, I just wanted to say-"

"Hey, Tina, how did that Math pop quiz go?" Great, Sam was still ignoring him after the whole incident in the hallway. If Sam knew that Kurt wasn't totally available, there was no way he would be pushing this hard. A part of him, though, wanted to see if he could have something with Sam, who was a blank, uncomplicated canvas; an opportunity for a fresh start.

"Sam, I need to talk to you outside." Kurt pulled Sam into the hallway by his arm, and Sam still managed to avoid making eye contact. "Hey, I wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I said to you, it was really uncalled for, and-"

"Why should you be sorry? You're doing me the favor, right, because the way it sounds right now, this is a pity date. Or are you the desperate one? All I know is you definitely didn't sound like you wanted to say a word to me, let alone go out with me." If Kurt didn't feel terrible about this before, he did now. He had made Sam feel like a second choice, feel worth less than someone else, a feeling he had struggled with for so long, now escaped, but was now giving to other people.

"Sam, you don't understand, I-"

"What, are doing this for Mercedes, no, I understand that, I just want you to know I don't really like you that much, never have and I absolutely never-" They say that people's relationships always follow the same patterns as your parents. While Kurt couldn't say for certain how his mother and father got together, him and Finn now shared the same parents, so a good guess would be that they started dating once one of them kissed the other to shut them up, seeing as Finn had done it to him, and now, in the middle of the vending machines, he was now kissing Sam. It was a desperate or needy kiss, but passionate and ravaging, and Sam began to softly kiss back, and the intense experience suddenly became soft and sweet. Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest with the possibility of a real relationship with meaningful contact.

"Wow, I, uh, I am sorry Kurt. I would totally get if you didn't want to go out tonight after-" Now Kurt just laughed with a little smile on his face, and Sam looked quite confused.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Sam was now laughing too, but once again, was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his, lips owned by Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Tina, do you mind getting me a bottle of Dr. Pepper from the vending machine?" Tina was extremely frustrated that her boyfriend had a strange aversion to all things fountain soda, but considering he wasn't taking advantage of her willingness, she was happy to do things for him.

"Sure, sweetie, be right back." Tina walked at a fast pace just to get back to her boyfriend, only to find herself walking in on yet another awkward moment, and just her luck, Kurt was involved. Tina braced herself to walk in on him and Finn, but was repulsed when she saw Sam in a passionate lip lock. "What the hell is going on here?" The two boys jumped, Kurt looking horribly ashamed, and Sam fixing his totally wrecked hair.

"Uh, I'll see you at Glee, Kurt. Tonight?" Kurt nodded softly to the boy, who was beaming brightly with every motion Kurt made. Tina's arms were now crossed, and the shy girl was now looking a lot more like Mercedes than herself.

"What, is Finn taking the day off from making out on school property, so you've already moved onto the new kid? My neighbour, my friend, does he know about Finn?" Kurt silently shook his head, and Tina scoffed loudly, and was visibly getting angrier than Kurt had ever seen her. "You know what, Kurt? Our friendship is done, I am telling Sam, and you can go screw yourself, or maybe just go back to doing that with Finn." She began to storm down the hallway, and Kurt chased after her, turned her around, and explained everything. He told her about the day where they went bowling, how they kissed and then spent the night, how they knew people wouldn't understand, how they cared about each other, but couldn't make it public, and how they were OK with dating other people. Kurt finally finished, and waited for Tina to say something or show some sign of her feedback.

"Tina, listen, I know I am asking a lot of you, but can you please not tell Sam about this, please?" Tina just continued to stare into space for what seemed like forever, when Kurt finally got up to leave, and she grabbed his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"The second you hurt him, I will tell Sam everything and make sure you get what you deserve. You owed me before this, and after this, you can't ask me for anything again. Got it?" This new warrior like Tina was scaring Kurt, but her fierceness could be understood. She was a girl in a committed relationship, and the idea of this secret relationship was quite horrifying; how could someone be so loving to one person but be seeing someone else behind their back? Is it actually possible to love more than one person at the same time?

* * *

"Alright, it's a new year of Glee, but before we get started, we have some auditioning new students. So, anyone want to go first?" Mr. Schuester happily told the class, probably thinking of how impossible it was to get any student last year to join the unpopular club. Of course, Sam shyly put up his hand, drawing a lot of glances from the numerous people in the club who already knew him.

"Great, so introduce yourself to the class, say what you want to sing, and go for it. Good luck!" Sam nervously came up to the front of the club, one hand in the pocket of his skinny jeans, the other giving a small wave to the club.

"Hey guys, um, my name is Sam, and I am auditioning for a part in the Glee Club. Today, I am singing Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga, and will play the piano accompaniment." With that, whispers and gasps were shared amongst the group. Not only had no one known that Sam played an instrument, but Gaga was a talented pianist with a knack for awing people with stage antics on the piano.

"I hope you do well, Sam, even though you didn't make out with me!" Brittany yelled out while Sam sat on the piano stool, causing him to blush profusely.

"Uh, thanks, so I'll just, yeah, uh, OK, here is Brown Eyes." Sam nervously began the song, stumbling through the opening chords with shaking fingers, Kurt cringing at every misplaced note or incorrect timing. Once the vocals came in, however, there was nothing timid about them. The key had been lowered slightly, but his register was versatile, with a falsetto that would bring Adam Lambert to tears. As the song picked up a little more, the passion built, as did the quality of his piano playing, which eventually had him playing a little with his feet, only furthering Kurt's infatuation with the boy. Finally, the last chorus had him crouched over the piano stool, singing with a powerful growl, let every note send chills through the students' spines. Kurt took a wild guess that Sam was a bigger Lady Gaga fan than he let on, because at the end, he abruptly broke the intense moment to play into a vaudeville style rambling piano line, causing people in the audience to nervously laugh at the irony. By the time the last chord had been played, everyone forgot about the stumbling boy who had been playing prior, and were just stunned at this new talent. Tina and Kurt were the first on their feet, sending daggers through their eyes at one and other, though, and the rest were soon to follow. Finn was the last to get up. Mr. Schuester jumped off his seat and put his arm around the flustered boy, while the teacher beamed at him.

"That, my friend, was amazing! I think we have a new soloist for Sectionals this year, just imagine how impressed judges would be by someone with vocals like that, and fingers like that. I was stunned, great job Sam!" Mr. Schuester was overjoyed, as was Tina, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany (though she wasn't sure what was going on), Kurt, Mercedes, Matt, and Mike.

* * *

The words Mr. Schuester said rang through Finn's head as he walked out of Glee that day. Was he being replaced in Glee as well as his thing he had with Kurt? I mean, anyone could stomp around on a piano with their feet, but Finn was- he was Finn, they couldn't replace him. Right? Suddenly, Kurt came up to Finn, and he was happy to feel the soprano's hand on his arm.

"Hey, Kurt, so, I was thinking, dinner at Breadsticks tonight, nothing romantic, just fun brotherly bonding and stuff. What do you say? Are you going to be there?" Kurt swallowed far too dramatically, looked down, then glanced into Finn's eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I came to talk about." Finn's expression darkened as Kurt just got more and more timid. "I am going to be there, but-"

"But..." Finn interrupted, hoping that Kurt might just drop the whole thing and let them go back to bliss. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"I have a date with Sam tonight."

* * *

TBC

Ouch, that's going to hurt Finn almost as much as that cliffhanger. Sorry, I couldn't help myself, that and I'm busy tonight and I didn't want to rush this scene. Yeah, so, I got some feedback, and I know that most of you guys HATE Sam characters, and trust me, I've wished death upon most of them, but just remember, if this was just Kurt met Finn, they dated, they got married, they had kids, then it wouldn't be much of an exciting story, would it? Obstacles are key, but trust me internet friends, we will reach the goal... eventually. But remember, chapter 15 is the LAST CHAPTER if the story doesn't gain popularity. Don't fret, though, if you are a reader and the story ends at 15, I am giving it a proper ending. I'm not an internet fame whore, but I do want to know that people like this story and don't just cringe everytime it pops up on this site. Also, bad news, I may not post tomorrow, I am in transit most of the day, so just enjoy the double chapter special. Have a splenderiffic day, and until next time (that'll be my trademark.)!


	9. So The Pain Begins

Hey, so I wrote this in advance so I could get it out for today. The song in this is Lift Me Up, and although Christina's personality is quite frustrating at times, it is an epically beautiful ballad, and, in my opinion, better than You Lost Me. Only 1,000,000 times better than Not Myself Tonight. Big question, though, please answer. **Should I start writing in character POV's? **I would honestly like to know, because there is only so much storytelling you can do in third person. Yeah, so loads of drama in the story, of course, but if you think about it, when the chapter ends, everything is quite not complicated. You'll see what I mean, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said you have a date with Sam tonight, which would be impossible, considering you have to ask me first. What did you mean to say?" Finn now had a cold stare fixed on Kurt, tempting Kurt to change his mind, cancel the date, and forget all about Sam. But looking into Finn's eyes in the middle of the hallway reminded him that if he were Sam, he could just kiss him then and there.

"OK, here is what I want to say. May I go on a date with Sam tonight?" Finn choked back a small cry as Kurt said this, and Kurt began to feel very sorry for the luggish guy; Finn, however, had his concerns resting solely on having Kurt not go on this date.

"What is so great about this Sam guy, anyway, you've known him two days, he could be a evicted sex offender for all you know, cause let's face it, all you know about him is he is a stupid, singing, moron." Now Kurt was fuming, and Finn's eyes suddenly reverted back to their defensive position. Kurt wasn't buying a second of his sorry expression, and Finn just continued to look desperate as Kurt stepped closer and closer to him, until they were inches apart.

"First, it's convicted sex offender, unless you are saying his landlord kicked him out. Second, I know that he is nice, smart, and talented, three things that I couldn't use to describe you." Kurt immediately regretted saying it, but it was too late, and Finn began flat out screaming, making Kurt grateful it was after school hours.

"Well guess what, I've been nice to you even though you go around acting like a slut and treating my girlfriend like garbage, and this is my thanks? And who cares if I'm not Einstein, I know enough, don't I. Don't even say I'm not talented-"

"You're not talented." Kurt's blood was rushing through his veins with a burning fire. It wasn't just about Sam, but the fact Finn had just called him, someone who had, up until today, only kissed one person, a slut. Finn had been his first.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know, I was ready to come out to the school as a couple, but you are just so scared that-"

"Oh, don't even give me that, you are such a damn liar, you know you aren't ready. At least I'm willing to say I'm gay, you can't even do that part right. How exactly are you going to tell people about us?" Finn looked down at his feet for a second, then solemnly looked up into Kurt's eyes, where Kurt saw his normally warm brown eyes were now cold.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore. What we have, no, had, is so beyond over." Kurt was now crying bitter tears, wiping his eyes quickly and angrily, frustrated at showing any emotion near Finn, wanting him to believe he wanted to end it as much as him out of spite. "Why are you crying, you're the one who ended it. You're the one who'd rather be with Sam." Kurt was now full out crying, and he gave up on trying to even wipe his tears.

"No, Finn, you ended it. I'm lonely, OK? Mercedes and I fought yesterday because she thought I was lying to her, Tina and I are definitely not friends anymore. You, you're there at night and early morning, but other than that, you have Rachel. You don't need me, but I need someone, I need you, but Sam is as close as it's going to get. For now." Finn began to walk off, causing Kurt to chase after him desperately. He was afraid of showing how badly he wanted it before, but now, he couldn't care about that. He just wanted Finn back. "Finn, Finn, come back, Finn, please! Don't go, I need you, I want you, s-s-stop, Finn! I only want you, please, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, don't-" Now Kurt was lying in the fetal position on the school hallway, bawling his eyes out, where Mercedes found him.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What happened? Kurt? Boy, you better say something to me?" Mercedes shook the boy who lay on the floor crying now silent tears. Kurt finally looked up at her, and got up off of the floor.

"Can you help me get ready for my date? I just slipped and fell on the floor, I'm feeling better now, well, no, but I will once I'm on my date. Please?" Mercedes wasn't stupid, she knew that Kurt was lying right to her face about this. But any chance she had of staying friends with Kurt or finding out what had been up with him lately would only exist if she let him keep his secret. Besides, based on how he looked now, he needed a friend more than ever."

* * *

"Oh, boy, you are looking fine! Sam is going to have a heart attack when he sees this!" And Mercedes definitely wasn't lying. Kurt looked over the well co-ordinated outfit in the mirror, his jacket and vest creating the perfect contrast along side a pair of extraordinarily tight denim pants. Of course, the entire look was kept together with a gorgeous Prada scarf. He was so happy with this look, he completely forgot all about the incident with Finn earlier, and just bathed in satisfaction of a job well done.

"Yeah, Alexander McQueen, god bless his soul, would have been proud." The door bell rang, and Mercedes sprung into action, fixing his hair, checking his teeth, and doing one last shoe shine.

"You ready to go get your man?" Kurt smiled back at Mercedes, who did an amazing job of instilling confidence in him. They truly were best of friends.

"I was born ready." They both laughed at the powerfully delivered cliche as they opened the front door of Kurt's house to find Sam shyly standing at the front step, holding a dozen bright red roses, shuffling his feet as he blushed a bright red.

"Uh, these are for you, my sister Christina made them." Crap, he'd forgotten all about Christina, Sam's older and a lot more cynical sister. He wasn't sure if it was because Christina didn't care (doubtful), or if Sam didn't say who it was for, he was just happy she hadn't come to the house and murdered him and Mercedes in cold blood. He struggled to keep his composure, smiled, and took the flowers into a firm grasp.

"Oh, wow, they're beautiful, tell Christina I say thank you. Oh, and thank you to you, of course. So, uh, you ready to-"

"Kurt, who is this?" Apparently Kurt had been so busy the last two days trying to fix his soap opera like relationship problems that he forgot to tell his father about his date that night. Sam now looked incredibly nervous, practically hiding behind Mercedes, who couldn't help but blush a little when her previous crush touched her.

"Uh, Dad, this is Sam, we were just going to go out on a date tonight, is that OK?" Burt Hummel came down the stairs and stared Sam dead in the eye. Sam looked like he might pass out at first, but eventually took the challenge and stared directly back at Kurt's defensive dad.

"He better be back by ten. If I find out a single hair on my boy's head is slightly out of place, I will make your life miserable. Got it?" Sam gulped loudly as Burt clearly enjoyed tormenting the boy, hoping that fear may inspire good behaviour.

"Yes, sir. I will take good care of your son. Have a good evening." Kurt mouthed "bye" to Mercedes, and she mouthed "good luck" back at him. Now, Kurt found himself in the passenger seat of Sam's father's car, with his date's confidence slowly returning.

"So, we're off to Breadsticks! Do you mind if I change the radio to something else, this is kind of lame." Sam made a a strange sort of face that Kurt didn't quite understand. "What, do you like this channel, if you do, then sure, we don't have to change it." Now Sam was just laughing, and Kurt subtly looked to see if the car doors were locked and if he had any chance of jumping out of the car and living. Luckily, he wouldn't have to do that much, because Sam just smiled cutely at Kurt and continued driving in silence, for actually a lot longer than it should have taken to get to Breadsticks.

* * *

"So, I didn't get to ask you. What did you think of my audition for Glee club?" Sam seemed a little bit nervous to talk about his performance, so Kurt exaggerated his smile and put his hand on Sam's leg.

"You were absolutely incredible. Except for this one part-" Sam's face fell into a frown, "-where you didn't tell me that you play piano that amazingly well. Forgot that part?" Sam let out a sigh of relief than shared a laugh with the soprano, turning the corner onto a street Kurt had never seen before.

"Trust me, there is a lot about me that you don't know, I just hope you like most of it as much as I like you."

"You don't know as much about me as you think you do." Although the line could pass as flirtatious, it felt weird for Kurt to say considering he was actively hiding parts of his life from Sam. Sam, however, just saw it as Kurt being flirty, and went back to blushing profusely. "OK, seriously, where are we, Breadsticks is the other end of town, I don't even recognize where we are going?"

"OK, it just so happens that we are going to a karaoke bar, but before you say anything, it's not that sleezy one by the library that only has middle aged men singing rock ballads and making out with twenty year olds. This is a brand new piano bar right outside of town, trust me, you're going to love it." They drove into the parking lot, and Kurt followed Sam inside. The venue was furnished in sleak black with purple backlight, with a beautiful Roland piano playing "You Lost Me" by Christina Aguilera along with a 30 year old woman, who had a little too much to drink, singing with tears rolling down her face. Her friends in the audience roared as she hit the powerful notes, but it was beyond clear that it was one of those divorce parties. She belted out the last note, and the audience went wild in appreciation.

"Thank you, Abigail Kelly. Next up, who do we have, any volunteers?" The bar was packed, but seeing as the night had just begun, many were still shy to get up and sing. The host definitely had his work cut out for him.

"Excuse me, my friend would like to sing." Now Kurt was staring at Sam, his 'friend' who had just voluntold him to karaoke in Lima, Ohio, home to bigots and homophobes alike.

"Great, come on up here, don't be shy!" Kurt pulled Sam in close and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you are so paying for this later." Now Sam finally had a legitimate reason to blush, and Kurt just laughed at his date as he went up onto the stage, followed by whoops and roars. "Uh, I'm going to keep the Christina going and sing a little song called Lift Me Up." This was followed by more screams from the audience, and the spotlight falling onto Kurt. Kurt then realized that the audience had probably at least a hundred people in it, so after a second of regaining his composure, he cued the pianist, and began the song.

"So the pain begins, as the music fades, and I'm left here with more than I can take." Kurt slowly sang the opening lines, expecting a thug to break a bottle over his head for singing in the upper register. Instead, all he saw was his date, beaming at him giving him the world's corniest thumbs up. Kurt grabbed the mic and thrust it towards the ground, and dramatically began the chorus. "If you lift me up, just get me through this night. I know I'll rise tomorrow, and I'll be strong enough to try." The audience was whooping and cheering, a Kurt smiled at his wonderful 'friend' in the audience. "So when you see me crashing, and there's no where left to fall, will you lift me even higher to rise above it all?" Everyone in the audience was now cheering, making Kurt almost a little regretful he had skipped the second verse and chorus. "If you lift me up, said if you lift me up. If you lift me up, just get me through this night." The audience broke into thunderous applause, even the group of women throwing darts at wedding photos got up to show their appreciation.

"That was Kurt Hummel with Lift Me Up by Christina Aguilera. Good job there, buddy. Anyone else want to go up tonight?" Kurt descended the staircase, smiling, and Sam nervously laughed.

"No way, I'm not going up there, I've had too many performances for one day, I don't need to-" Kurt was making a real habit of shutting the boy up by kissing him, but this wasn't a "shut up" kiss. The second he saw Sam, he felt a fire burn through his soul, like passion, like love. Love, not like, but love, and he wasn't afraid to say it or feel it. He was free and happy, and right now, Sam was lifting him so high up, he forgot all about that stupid boy who was lying in bed right now, crying his eyes out over Kurt.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if you hate Sam and this relationship is tearing you to bits. I only have two questions for you. The HUGE one is **Should I write in character POV's? **and the other is **Do you want Sam and Kurt to end? **I wrote it this way so Kurt has obstacles, but I am not enough of a sadist to write this story and make you want to kill Sam the entire time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been updating like crazy, so I really hope you like the story (if you do, review, favourite, alert, send to your friends). Oh, and you can recommended songs for me to use, I have a few I know for sure I'm going to use, but I'd like to hear your thoughts; it's Glee after all, we have to incorporate music somewhere. Until next time!

Update: PteraWaters gave me an awesome review BEFORE I posted this chapter that has definitely convinced me to start writing in character POV's. I hope it goes as planned!


	10. Teenage Dream

Hello, loyal readers, my first chapter with first person writing! If you love it or hate it, give me some feedback, and we can work towards making it better! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kurt's POV -

Amazing. The only word that could describe the amazing date I just had with Sam at the Arranged Key karaoke bar. I couldn't believe that he actually took me to a surprise location and it didn't take a horrible turn for the worse. Tina didn't show up and judge me, Mercedes didn't start screaming at me, and Finn didn't start macking on Rachel. For once, I had a night where I felt like someone from a typical teen movie, going out with the perfectly sweet and sensitive boy who used to be the best friend and is now replacing the immature jock. Now, here we were, walking into my house, and I am totally dying thinking about this night coming to an end.

"10:03, you better be ready to get castrated, you son of a bitch!" Oh no. My dad actually is running at Sam with a look of pure murder in his eyes, and I am beyond embarrassed. Seriously, does he think there was anything that could happen in three minutes that couldn't in three hours? Oh my god, Sam is now being pinned down the living room sofa, his face, that adorable face, contorted into a scream, causing me to scream as well.

"Dad, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" Oh god, I did it, didn't I? After the first date, I called this perfectly sensitive boy, who I did like quite a lot, my boyfriend. Earlier in the day we had been fighting and snipping at each other, now, we were the perfect cliche. Please... yes! Sam is smiling, beaming more like, at me, after I said that thing about being my boyfriend! Good, my dad is letting go of my boyfriend (boyfriend, I love the sound of that!), and he is glaring daggers at him.

"Don't even think about doing this again." Sam might be scared of this schtick, but frankly, I can't help but roll my eyes when he acts like this crazy guy who has a shotgun out on the porch to shoot anyone who so much as looks at me. Just because I dress in a so called feminine way, doesn't mean I need to be treated like a helpless little girl who can't say "no means no". Besides, that ship had sailed. Oh, crap, I wish it hadn't, imagine, this was the first date, being with Sam for the first time would be magic. But it wouldn't be my first time now, thanks to stupid Finn.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." Oh, there he was, Sam, looking dashing after being mauled by my Dad. Aww, he looks quite sweet when he's embarrassed, just like when I made him sing "If I Had You" at the bar earlier. Man, he was so good, why is he so nervous to show people how talented, and hot, he is.

"Yeah, I guess this is it." Please, Sam, complete the cliche. Just give me a kiss on the cheek, forehead even, to say goodnight. No, he's going for neither, a kiss on the lips, yes! Other than thoughts of how quickly this would go sour if my dad walked in, I was in complete bliss.

"Good night, Kurt." Sam winked softly at me, and I melted softly into a puddle, but somehow kept my composure.

"Good night, boyfriend." That was a pretty flirty line, and luckily, Sam blushed some more on his way to the car. To be honest, I am sort of hoping he has a disorder at this point, should anyone be flushed that often. Sorry, I can't think about that now, time to melt into a pile of sludge on my bed, thinking about the world's most epic date. Sweet lips singing sweet songs and kissing me, I thought Finn was pure heaven, but this? Ten times better. Oh, speak of the devil, Finn is here.

* * *

Finn POV:

If I have to spend one more night with Rachel talking about this Lez Mize thing or whatever, I think I may kill myself. Not actually, but still, she is getting on my nerves. Man, why did I freak out at Kurt, he was the only thing that kept me happy lately. It wasn't just a sex thing, I actually liked him a lot, and I mean a lot a lot. Now, I've screwed it up. Oh, Kurt's in our room, awake, this is going to be awkward. He doesn't say anything while I crawl into bed, and it stays this way for the rest of the night. He doesn't seem angry, though, he seems really happy and stuff. Why is it that Sam is making so many people happy while nobody likes me anymore? Maybe I want to take Kurt to Breadsticks, maybe I want to hold his hand. But I can't, because people will say things and it's super complicated. Why does this have to be so easy for Sam, half the magic between those to is made out of the fact they can be public. Great. No, these aren't tears, I ate some onions and stuff, and it's cold in here, so it looks like I'm crying. It just looks like I'm sobbing because I'm shaking cause I'm cold. Yeah. I am over it. So over it.

* * *

Tina POV:

I freaked out at Kurt really badly. I mean, I basically tore him to shreds over this thing with Sam, which was appropriate, well, it would be, but I didn't do it for the right reasons. You see, Artie's been weird and distant lately, I keep trying to talk to him about it, but he keeps talking all this crap about it being a "cripple thing". Why does he talk so badly about himself and make me feel so useless, because I understand him, if he has a thing, he can talk to me about it. I wish that were it, but it's not. He has been part of a new physiotherapy group for the past month, and that's when it started. Not just his cool attitude, but he will disappear for a little bit of time and have no reason for it. Then, when he comes back, he seems really distant, and won't let me touch him. I know what you're thinking, he's cheating on me, but he isn't, trust me, I'd know if he was. It would be obvious, I would definitely know. There is absolutely no way he is cheating on me. But then why do I feel so mad at Kurt when it's none of my business?

* * *

Narrator:

"Have a good day at school, boys!" Carole shouted out the door as Finn and Kurt departed for yet another day at school. Kurt was still riding off the incredible high of an amazing date, but Finn was mellowed out after spending most of the night crying and dealing with Rachel's nagging. Now, though, both emotions were neutralized by a painful silence in the car, only filled by the sound of the radio playing. Finally, Finn spoke.

"How was your date with Sam last night?" It was a dreadful attempt at being sociable, in fact, it sounded far more bitter than he had wanted it to. Kurt just nodded and smiled though, probably drowning in the euphoria so much that he couldn't fully analyze what Finn had said.

"Absolutely amazing. The best night of my life."

* * *

Finn POV:

What? The best night of his life, wasn't the best night of his life spent with me in the summer, our first night together? I mean, I thought it was the best night of my life, but now that I think about it, it was stupid, the sex wasn't even good, and the pillow talk was melancholy and whiny. Still, though, where does Sam get the right to go around giving people amazing date nights? OK, this is my only shot at saving things, here we go, and-

"So, tonight, I was thinking we could do our usual night in. What do you think?" I may not be the brightest apple in the shed, but I am pretty sure that when Kurt makes a face like that he is grossed out, or something.

* * *

Kurt POV:

What is he on, asking me out like that, as if! Seriously, he makes me sob one day, and the second he realizes I found someone better than him, he's back to treating me like a walking talking sex toy. No way, this lady found a gentlemen, and I am not going back to that. No way.

"Back the hell off, Finn, you're the one who ended it. Let's just pretend this never happened, you can go back to Barbra Streisand, and I can stay with a boyfriend that doesn't let his hormones and limited number of brain cells make decisions for him." Yes, I did it! Ever since we started semi-dating, I couldn't insult him or hear someone insult him without a feeling of guilt, but now I feel guilt free! I could shove him out of the car and run him over, then hide the body in the lake and not feel a bit sorry for him. Fine, a little bit of a stretch, but I think he'd deserve it. Time to power walk to meet Mercedes by the lockers and tell her about our amazing date.

"So, Kurt, what song are you doing?" Uh, what is she talking about, and since when did Mercedes skip gossip for Glee deets?

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, but Sam and I had the most amazing date last night, it was crazy, he actually-"

"Yeah, that's great, but I heard that Mr. Schuester is doing a showcase of the five best students in Glee at a national conference held in Los Angeles where we could earn money to help fund our glee club!" Wow, that was incredible news, but I couldn't really think how that applied to- "oh, but the audition is today, it's impromptu!". Crap, an audition today, how was I suppose to co-ordinate an outfit and plan a song to work with it all?

"Oh my Gucci, what song are you doing, because I didn't here about this till now."

"Fever, probably the Beyonce arrangement, but forget about that, let's hear all about the hot HOT date!" And then, I reccounted every single second of the incredible date, from the surprise location, the performances, the kiss, the good night kiss.

"Oh, boy, that is SO sweet, I can't believe it, you better give me props for hooking you guys up!" I can't help but laugh because once upon a time, a stupid boy named Finn held me back from dating Sam, and now Sam was my BOYFRIEND and sending me on amazing dates. God, this was literally the teenage dream! Then, I gasped loudly. "What is it, Kurt?"

"I know what I am going to audition with."

* * *

Narrator POV:

Mr. Schue walked into the room, eying the students analytically, not realizing everyone had heard of the auditions by now. "Hey guys, so we're doing something a little different today, and we're just going to do some solos. Everyone has to do one, so give it your all and show your talents off! So, who wants to go first?" Kurt immediately shot up his hand, leaving Rachel in a trail of dust and the rest of the class wondering what he had to be so excited about. He stood at the centre of the class, smiling to himself.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Sam." With that, half the class gasped loudly, but Sam just laughed raucously to himself and Mercedes gave him an exagerrated high five. Finn looked like his head was ready to explode, and Brittany looked disappointed that there was now no chance of making out with Sam. Kurt put down the instrumental track in the stereo, and stood centre stage, taking in a deep breath, and began.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down." The class, recognizing the new Katy Perry single, began to hum, clap, and dance along. "Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever." Sam got up, far more spontaneous than usually, and began to dance with his boyfriend in the middle of the Glee club room, prompting Tina and Artie to dance, along with Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Santana, and Finn and Rachel.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." Kurt was bounding with energy, adrenaline, and love, only sparing a glimpse to see Mr. Schuester look quite impressed at the soprano.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in your skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." As the music ended, the class roared into laughter, sharing hugs with friends and lovers alike, and Mr. Schuester just looked at the group with pure happiness and pride.

* * *

Kurt's POV:

Fine, I admit it, Teenage Dream was a genius idea, but that wasn't what made it special. Sam and I are dating in front of basically the entire school, seeing as Santana will have told everyone five minutes from now, but nothing has changed. This feeling is incredible, it's like our love can be something real because it can be seen, heard, and felt by other people. Did I ever even love Finn? I can't even think about that now, all I know is that this is a new beginning and I don't need Finn dragging me down. I can't wait to go to Los Angeles with Sam, when Mr. Schue announces the trip and the people going on it, it's going to be incredible. What can I say, I'm a sap for happy endings, and right now, I'm so happy I could die!

* * *

Finn POV:

I think Mr. Schuester liked me singing Fingerprints, that Katy Perry song, and he thought we could definitely do a Katy Perry medley at Sectionals or at the conference. I totally don't know what a medley is, but I do know it wasn't just luck that I picked the song too, I actually heard Kurt singing along to Teenage Dream earlier and thought I'd pick a similar song. Now, though, I have to cancel the flowergram that I was going to send to Kurt tomorrow, seeing as I thought he'd still be sort of with me by then. I hope Christina is still here, oh, there she is.

"Hey, Finn, what's up?" Christina has a funny look in her eye, and is laughing pretty hard to herself. Oh no, did I put my shirt on backwards? Good, phew, it's on right. Oh right, flowergram.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you to cancel the flowergram for tomorrow." Why does she look so sad to hear me say this, I mean, I broke up with Kurt, not her. Still though, she looks pretty depressed to hear this.

"Oh my god, Finn, I'm so sorry, what happened?" Well, she looks trustworthy, so I think it's OK to tell her what happened, I mean, she's cool, she'll get what a jerk this Sam guy is.

"Well, some new Sam kid stole him away from me, not before treating me like a jerk and taking over Glee club. What an ass." I was right, Christina really understands, simply by hearing that she looks infuriated, pure anger running through her eyes. Finally, someone who gets this!

"Finn. Sam is my brother." Quick, exits, I am not staying in a room with an angry girl with a pair of razor sharp clippers. "Finn, don't even think about leaving." Darn, I thought about it, I hope she can't read minds. Uh, if you are reading my mind, stomp your foot. "Tell me everything that happened with Kurt and Sam, and don't miss a bit of the story. Got it?" Well, good news and bad news. Good news would be that she can't read minds, bad news would be that Kurt's probably going to be in for some serious brawling when he sees Christina next. Yep, he's screwed.

* * *

I tried a billion times to try and end this chapter properly, I don't think I did, but this is as good as it'll get. Teenage Dream is a wicked new Katy Perry song, title track of the new record on August 24th, buy the album and single, it's a billion times better than California Gurls. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	11. Always Between The Lines

So, this chapter is a lot different than most. I read your advice, and from now on, every chapter will have ONE NARRATOR, and read here to figure out who it is. This one is pretty unexpected, seeing as it's Tina. Finn and Kurt may be the poster boys of this story, but I want there to be more layers than just that. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I am the worst girlfriend in the world. Here I am, supposedly picking up Artie's favorite sandwich from Subway, but in reality, I've skipped picking up his 6 inch delight. You see, today, he was acting even stranger than usual, and while I want to believe in him being faithful to me, I can't help but think there is someone else. There was Katrina from his physiotherapy, she looked like a right tramp, or it could be Allison, she may be paralyzed from the waist down, but something tells me she's found a way to spread her legs, or maybe Amy, her arms may be broken, but that doesn't stop her hips from- ugh, see, I really am the world's worst girlfriend. I don't even know these girls, but here I am, talking about them like common night walkers. OK, just enter the house, and find out Artie is watching cartoons or something, or talking on the phone with friends, checking his email, anything but being with another girl.

"Hey, Artie, I'm home, listen, Subway was closed for renos, so I just went straight-" Technically, I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary. No flustered blonde mounting him, no lacy panties found in the back of the sofa, or the window open with a pair of amazingly tanned legs hanging out. But this wasn't ordinary. Artie was sitting in the middle of the room, hair toussled, jacket undone, and he wouldn't look up. "Artie, Artie, did you hear me?" Oh god, here it was, cliche soap opera evidence that would make any loving girlfriend scream; crutches, bright pink handles, just resting against the fridge, my fridge, my house, the house where Artie and this dumb broad have been screwing for god knows how long. The pink is blurring, right now, all I can see is red, and I don't want to know the truth, but I need to. I need it, I need to leave him if I am right about any of this.

"Where is she?" Artie is now looking at me, with a pitiful glance, barely working through the motions of looking confused, as if that'll throw me off the track now. The more I think about it, I can smell a cheap perfume off of his clothes, and his lips are shinier than normal, probably due to her lip gloss smearing all over his unfaithful lips. I have a right to be dramatic right now, OK, my boyfriend is basically choosing to end our relationship without telling me first, going behind my back, finding someone else. Right now, though, that same empty glance was still being given to me.

"Oh, no, don't even give me that, tell me, where is the dumb bitch who you are sleeping with?" I am surprised my voice barely cracked as I said this, and I almost sounded ferocious, opposed to the timid girl I had been throughout our relationship. Artie's eyes mellowed out, and he finally spoke.

"I don't know what you are-"

"No, no, don't even give me that! How stupid do you think I am, Artie? You don't use crutches, perfume, lip gloss, I mean, what the hell, do you think I was just going to keep on pretending to trust you when you clearly abandoned me. So, as a tribute to what we once had-" Now his face contorted into actual pain, something I had never seen while we were together, "let me see the bitch who ruined this relationship. Please." Even though I knew the truth, knew he was cheating, I am feeling this thing in the middle of my chest, wishing that he'd show every hiding place, and no one would be there. He was just holding the crutches for a friend, he would explain, and his physiotherapist tried a new perfume that was quite putrid, he would tell me laughingly, recalling the awful fragrance. His lips have been chapped lately, so before his sandwich came, he put on way too much chap stick to reduce the pain of eating his sub. But those words never came, instead, he slowly wheeled over to the closet, and opened the door to reveal a pretty blonde girl in a frilly purple dress, with a sad face directed towards me. Her mascara was running down her eyes, as if she was the one who had been cheated on, and she hobbled towards me, attempting to exit the closet, but Artie helped her off her feet and let her sit on his lap. Something he never let me do. Now, I was angry, but there was nothing left to say anymore. The girl held her hand out weakly towards me, but what I am I supposed to do, take it, accept that everything is over. Now she's bitterly laughing, with tears spilling down her face and Artie rubbing circles in her back. He never showed me this kindness in our relationship, I was the caretaker, I was the physiotherapist, I was the friend, and he just sat there, no offense, letting me do everything for him.

"Did you ever love me?" Oh crap. The words spilled out of my lips, and while I didn't want to know, I had to. We may have never said we love each other in our relationship yet, but it was unspoken, we knew how we felt, at least, I thought we did. Now, his head was just sinking down into the floor, and I had my answer.

"I cared about you. It's just not working out. Melissa and I just met at physiotherapy four months ago, and-" the words are just a blur. Does it even matter what he says now? I realized how dumb I had been. Melissa's name had been mentioned often, even her face being a presence in places it shouldn't have been, dates at the mall, feeding ducks in the park. Even without physically being there, day one had been poisoned. Every single second I spent with that son of a bitch is now meaningless, because I never meant anything to him.

"Stop." Good. He's stopped talking about the girl who I could kill with my bare hands right now, but she hasn't stopped crying. "I'd give you ten seconds, but because of your disabilities, you have two minutes to get the hell out of my house, and never come back. Don't tell me how sorry you are, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever dated you, Artie, and sorry I wasted your time when you'd rather feel up some random girl who clearly understands you better than I do. So go, and you-", I referred to the crying blonde, seeing as I would join her if I acknowledged her as a human being, "if I ever see you around my house, my friends, my life, I will let everyone know what a shameless home wrecker you are." Finally, I hated those tears before, but knowing now that I was making her produce them, there was a certain joy in that. Now, the pretty little couple, perfect looking if you didn't know that they were forbidden, went and left my house. I wanted to sob into the pillow Artie gave me. I wanted to scream at Mercedes for telling me how stupid I was for thinking he was cheating. I wanted to smash every photograph we had ever framed around my room. But I couldn't. Lately, I've been treating people differently, women's intuition or whatever. Artie didn't just cheat on me, he gave me paranoia, and I've been walking on egg shells around everyone in my life. Now, I need to fix something I seriously screwed up.

* * *

"Christina, stop!" The girl raced down the hall, clearly upset, but moving with a direct purpose. "Christina, talk to me, before you do something you'll regret." Now, she is swooping in towards me, a look of total pain and betrayal, coupled with protectiveness. Oh no, she knows about Kurt and Finn, she has to.

"Finn told me about my brother and him. Sam has a right to know about their secret relationship, seeing as it ended the day they went out. Don't even talk to me, Tina, I know you walked in on Finn and Kurt, seeing as you didn't say anything, I'm guessing you knew about Sam and Kurt." Great, she has it all planned out in her mind, a scenario she barely understands, compartmentalized into a simple story which in reality is way more complicated than she would believe. She's back to huffing and heaving, getting up, and racing for the doors.

"Wait, Christina, just don't, please, how is this helping Sam?" Christina is now completely motionless, her hand at the door, looking back at me with a fierce look in her eyes. "Why do you want him to know something that means nothing now? If it meant something, tell him. Tell him if it was a lie, if everything Sam and Kurt did together meant nothing now, but it does. It means everything, because now, Kurt only cares about Sam." I can't tell if she wants to throat punch me or break into tears, but she releases her grip on the door.

"Uh, listen, thanks. I mean, for convincing me to do the right thing for my little brother. Finn just, my god, he made the whole thing sound like an illicit love affair behind my brother's back, I thought he deserved to know, but if I know Kurt, he'd tell him when he thinks it's important. Thank you, Tina." I wanted to smile and relish in this moment, but I couldn't. I saved the relationship that deserved to be saved, and I don't know if mine could have been, but I threw it away. I saw a sign of danger and ran, and maybe that is why Sam shouldn't know. It's easier to run in fear than face what you are most scared of, so I guess I just ended it before I could identify all of our imperfections. It's easier to say it was all wrong than a good thing with flaws. What, my face is wet, I think the ceiling has a leak.

"Tina, you're, you're crying, what's the matter?" I am embarrassed, ashamed, angry, sad, and now, crying to my neighbor in the middle of the school hallway.

"Artie, uh, he, ah, he c-c-cheated on me with some gi-girl from his physioth-therapy class. I didn't want to believe it, but, uh, it's true, he did, he cheated and we're-we're-we're d-d-done. We're done. We're-" Now, tears. Tears everywhere, just non-stop sobbing. It's over.

* * *

"OK, so Kurt and Finn were happy enough to volunteer their impromptu showcase yesterday, so who would like to go today?" I did prepare something. I prepared to perform Photographs by Rihanna, but now, my hand is up, volunteering something I hadn't thought of before, but fits a thousand times better.

"Great, Tina, thank you for volunteering!" How does Mr. Schue always look so happy when his life is so screwed up, with his crazy ex-wife, and his obvious obsession with Ms. Pillsbury. "Whenever you're ready." I already whispered the changed song to the band just seconds ago, and now, fixing my hair, I am about to perform. The piano comes in, sad and romantic, and my voice, straining with emotion, is coming in.

"Time to tell me the truth

To burden your mouth for what you say

No pieces of paper in the way

'Cause I can't continue pretending to choose

The opposite sides on which we fall

The loving you laters, if at all

No right minds could wrong be this many times"

The class is completely silence, looking up at me, with glances of pity and confusion. I don't understand, the song maybe heartfelt, but it is hardly weak or fragile. Why are they looking at me like someone shot my puppy?

"My memory is cruel

I'm queen of attention-to-details

Defending intentions if he fails

Until now, he told me her name

It sounded familiar in a way

I could have sworn I'd heard him

Say it ten thousand times

If only I had been listening"

Leave unsaid unspoken

Eyes wide shut unopened

You and me

Always between the lines"

Now the song was playing out on the piano and the class was applauding my performance. To be honest, I feel quite great about it as my first solo in Glee that I am really proud of, one that showed off my individual ability as a performer. Artie is looking at me sympathetically, but not happily, remorseful even. I really hope he is happy with Melissa, honestly, what we had meant something to me, and we can be friends eventually. Right now, though, I am not ready yet to open up to him about the pain he put me through, which I'd have to do if I ever want to move on with him.

"That was really great, Tina, I am surprised you were able to bring out such an emotional performance." Mr. Scheuster's expression reminded me of how much I missed being happy, just enjoying life, a little shy, but not dehumanized through a witch hunt for Artie's mistress. So, finally, a genuine laugh is passing my lips.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, thank you so much!" I giddily moved back to my seat, but Mercedes and Kurt just looked at me, the only ones knowing I was in pain, but me, being the only one who could understand my pain. Slowly but surely, though, the pain will be all gone.

* * *

Poor Tina, don't say Artie is being OOC, though, I actually have always thought on the show he isn't a great boyfriend, even before he told her to get a makeover. It's just that she tries a lot harder than him to be nice. The song is "Between the Lines" by Sara Bareilles, just don't say that's not what the song is about, because it can be interpreted in two different ways, the more common way not applying to this story. Probably expect more of her music, I am a really big fan, and I think every song has a good narrative. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved all of your feedback, I'll reply to all of you when I have time (I've been really busy since I got back), but thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Until next time!


	12. Watch Me Disappear

So, I didn't love writing first person, and some people like third person more, so if I get more feedback that asks for third person back, then we'll go back to normal. Until then, this chapter is first person with **KURT**. I am loving writing this story, and for those of you who don't like Sam and love Finn, prepare for- well, see for yourself! Enjoy!

* * *

"Could you pass the potatoes, please?" Oh, yes, the boy speaks! You see, after Tina's emotionally transparent performance, Sam went up and did an acoustic mash-up of I Want You by both Fefe Dobson and Kelly Clarkson, brilliant really. But Finn, of course, has to see every good thing Sam does as a personal attack or something ridiculously overrated, because Finn is an immature little brat. So, instead of asking me about how things are going, or gossiping about Tina's outburst, the car ride home was completely silent. Fine, I didn't say anything, but that's because I was waiting for him to talk. Now, even though he's asking for potatoes, he's talking to me, which is a step up.

"Sure, here you go." Wow, did you see that? I gave him my best possible "I'm-giving-you-something-and-not-being-whiny-about-it" smile, and he just sat there, avoiding my eyes. I may be clanking my utensils around like a spoiled toddler, but that's because anything would be better than talking to that stupid mother-

"OK guys, I've had enough of this." Oh great, straight from the woman who thinks acid wash is in, let me guess, she thinks we've been acting strange to each other lately and need to snap out of it. "You guys have been acting really strangely to each other lately, and you need to snap out of it." Wow, is this woman predictable, or what? Way to pick 'em Dad- oh, wait, that was me, I guess they were right, love is blind, even when it comes to your crush's mom.

"Carole is right, you two have been really quiet lately, and that's unlike you, especially you, Kurt." Great, Finn is responsive, only he's snorting at my dad's joke, and considering they are mostly never funny, I can't help but snarl at the timing. "I think you two need to go bowling, you know, like you did in the summer." Alright, I may be over Finn, but since when did that mean I was OK with Finn dismissively throwing his fork at his plate. What, since when did I bonding with me become a utensil tossing kind of topic?

"What, Finn, are you too disgusted by me to go bowling with me?" Those were not good words to use after the bedroom incident, so watch me curl up into a ball as everyone else looks like a gun went off. Yep, there it is, and now, we'll probably talk again in a few minutes once the shock wears off.

"Uh, and no, Kurt, I'm not disgusted by you, I just think you are a bad person, and I don't want to spend time alone with you." What now, Carole, did you happen to inhale something in the perfectly immaculate meal I prepared for you that isn't covered in trans fats, something your dense family has not yet learned to avoid?

"I just had the best idea!" No, god no, please, stop talking. "Finn and Kurt should do something together, BUT bring Rachel and Cameron! Come on, Kurt, you're friends with Rachel, and Cameron likes football, just like Finn, you'll have loads to talk about!"

"First off, his name is Sam, not Cameron or whatever you called him. Second, while I appreciate the offer, I am not sure Finn would enjoy this. At all. And I'm not sure how I feel about it, if I'm being totally honest." Finally, Finn and I have a common ground, because when I look up at his face, it is contorted in pure horror.

"Mom, really, that's a nice suggestion, but actually, I hate Sam and Kurt isn't exactly crazy about Rachel. I just think we need some time apart."

"I, for one, agree." Now the looks of horror are plastered on Burt and Carole's faces, which probably means. Oh great, the once in a blue moon moment of parenting they choose to have when they aren't shamelessly spoiling us and letting us get away with anything and everything. You're looking at a kid with a gorgeous car at 16 and another who's mom was OK with him getting his girlfriend pregnant, so when they actually discipline, it gets messy.

"Finn, Kurt, you are grounded until you go do something with Sam and Rachel as a group. No iPods, phones, computers, and you have to be home the second school ends." Seriously? This is what they want? Well, considering how much trouble I'd be in if I didn't text Mercedes a minimum of fifty times a day, it may be worth it. I looked over at Finn, and he seems to be in a non verbal agreement.

"OK, Carole, that sounds stupendous! I have just the place in mind!"

* * *

Since I'm the one driving the car, it probably isn't smart to think thoughts like this, but I am kind of hoping to fly off of a cliff right now. Here we are, driving on our way to the Arranged Key, and the car is completely silent, but a strange, chirpy, annoying sound is filling our eyes every five seconds. Rachel. The girl may never shut up. Luckily Sam is shot gun, so we can share looks of absolute annoyance whenever we can, while I also secretly enjoy Finn's complete look of hopelessness with Rachel.

"-and that's why I think that at a karaoke bar, it is completely appropriate for the bar to have honey lemon tea on the house." Even though that idea does make some sense, surprising for anything passing Rachel's lips, I have to stop her from saying any more.

"So, everyone, any ideas of what you want to sing?" Finn is looking into my eyes graciously and smiling, a look Sam obviously missed, because even the shy boy would have strangled him for such an adoring look.

"I have an idea." Oh no, he's starting to look awfully cute right now. Just think about Sam, Sam and his wonderfully sweet lips, his funny little laughs, embarrassed blushes, the way he looks in his quarterback uniform and how- wait, what, no! This doesn't mean anything, Finn's with Rachel, I'm with Sam, and I need to watch the road. Yes, we're here!

* * *

"Thank you, seriously, that was great, give it up for Rachel Berry!"

"But I just have one more song to do for-"

"Yep, applause, applause!" I can't help but laugh as Rachel practically gets shoved off the stage after her fifth song in a row, her act getting boring by the second verse of "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. This would be the only fun all night, seeing as, shockingly enough, Sam and Finn are really hitting it off, talking about football and their favorite bands and some other nondescript sport involving sticks. "So, any volunteers?"

Finn finally stops talking to Sam, my boyfriend, to look up at the host, and put up his hand firmly. "Come on up here, tell everyone your name, then take it away into a one song set where show tunes are not widely appreciated." The audience laughed as Rachel scoffed, and pulled a fire code complaint form out of her purse and began filling it out. Wow, I'll take a wild guess that she was the one who got the old Glee coach fired.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, and I am- wait, never mind, you'll know it when you hear it." The piano man began to play alongside a perfectly adequate guitar line, and Finn's voice came in loud and clear.

"Comparisons are easily done,

Once you've had a taste of perfection,

Like an apple hanging from the tree

I picked the ripest one, but still got the seeds."

If I didn't know better, I would think he was looking at me in the audience, but I do, and this is clearly just a retrospective performance reflecting on the nature of his relationship with Rachel while Quinn was supposedly the mother of his child. I think.

"You say move on, where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know.

Cause when I'm with her I am

Thinking of you, thinking of you

What would I do if you were the one who were

Spending the night, oh I wish that I,

Was looking into you're-"

Oh, he really is looking right into my eyes, and not just out of some nervous stage fright habit of needing direct eye contact, but I can even see the desperation as he sings about 'spending the night', just like- just like I once said to him.

"the best. And yes, I do regret

How I could let myself let you go.

Now the lessons learned

I touched and I was burned

Oh I think you should know.

Bust in the door and take me away

No more mistakes cause in your eyes

I'd like to stay."

The instrumentalists just played out the tracks as the audience, only seeing a passionate performance, applauded, while I struggled to keep my composure after being serenaded by my ex-affair in front of my current boyfriend.

"So, what did you guys think?" He is looking only at me when he asks this question, even as Sam gives a positive review and Rachel goes on for an eternity about the key change and arrangements. How is it that nobody here notices what is clearly so evident? "How about you, Kurt, what do you think?" Great. I wish he were talking about the song, but obviously, he isn't. He's talking about how I feel about him thinking of me when he's with her.

"I think I would like to go up now, but, uh-" Now Finn's eyes were deeply gazing into mine, and I can feel myself drowning into bliss. "I thought your performance was spectacular." Sam winked at me as I said this. What the hell, he's acting as if I am only being nice to Finn out of respect to him, when, in reality, I liked Finn long before they were stupid guy friends. I hate this, I hate how being with Sam makes Finn look like a total jerk, but being with Finn makes Sam look pathetic. But when I'm not physically with Sam, I'm still _with him,_ so there's no choice to make. Right?

"Hey, here is someone I recognize, give it up for Kurt Hummel!" I am pretty glad that they remember my insanely emotional performance of Lift Me Up, because even though I felt in control when it happened, considering the events earlier that day, I have a feeling I looked like a total mess up there. But my vocals were on key, trust me. I looked into the audience to find Sam looking up at me adoringly, but Finn actively staring. Where does he get off acting like this in front of my boyfriend, isn't he the one who ended this?

"This one goes out to someone who I wanted out of my life but managed to crawl back in." Great, a bitter and overly dramatic into, but the boy still thinks it's a romantic song about him. The synth line starts up, and I am finally feeding off of a beat in this bar that isn't totally depressing.

"Just like a go, go, go, ghost

Watch me go, go, go, ghost.

Now I'm gone in your photograph

I'd bet you wish you could get me back

Now I'm stuck in your memory

A mistaken identity"

The audience is getting up and dancing, that divorcee from the other night drunkingly dancing on the table, but Finn just looks emptily at me, trying to contain his emotions.

"What's her name, what's she like?

Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name, what's she like?

Do you leave her in the middle of the night?"

Fine, Finn didn't officially cheat on me, but the song applies, seeing as I know he cheated on Rachel, and now wishes he could do it again. Rachel is now yelling at the owner, something about song choices and how pop-rock isn't a real genre. What a bitch, Finn's got to learn how to pick his rebounds.

"You act like you just saw a ghost

I watched you getting way too close

Now I know why you're never there

Now I know, so it's my turn to disappear

You act like you just saw a ghost

I caught you, caught you, now I know

Now I know why you're never there

Now it's my turn, watch me disappear"

Sam looks a little bit concerned, but this performance is extremely high energy, giving me an opportunity to do a little bit of performance mimic, a great chance considering Fefe is known for a lot of stage antics and crazy dance moves.

"Thought you see me, now you don't

You must have thought I'd never go

Damn to you, I'm taking back my soul

You act like you just saw a ghost

I watched you getting way too close

Now I know why you're never there

Now I know, so it's my turn to disappear

You act like you just saw a ghost

I caught you, caught you, now I know

Now I know why you're never there

Now it's my turn, watch me disappear"

The audience all kept on clapping as I looked out to see my three Glee friends. Rachel, hopelessly in love with Finn, looking uninterested, Sam, hopelessly in love with me, looking overly invested, and Finn, completely bipolar about his love life, looking totally unreadable. Things were looking bleak.

* * *

"Listen, Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about something." Now I was at his doorstep, after dropping off that dumb broad, Rachel, but luckily, Finn stayed in the car. "Finn, apart from how I think he tried to spike my drink at lunch two days ago, is a nice guy. I think you need to give him a chance." Just because he doesn't know the whole story doesn't mean it's instantly OK for him to assume I'm the bad guy, the wicked stepmother who throws Finn in the cellar or wolf who blows his house down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend, so instead of spending all night talking either to Finn or about Finn, maybe you can pay me some attention." That was shockingly bitchy of me, but Sam seems completely umoved by it, in fact, he kissed me gently on the forehead, and smiled lovingly at me.

"I know you're mad right now, but you've got to know that I lov-" Great, some loser on the street is honking away in his car, obnoxiously ending this heartfelt scene. "Anyway, uh, I'll see you on Monday." I looked out for the culprit of the sound to find Finn blaring away on my horn. Now, I find my feet racing towards the car door, which I am ripping open, along with my mouth, and screaming begins.

"Finn, you imbecile, thank you for honking so loudly you ruined this perfectly romantic moment! Just because your girlfriend is a heartless wretch with a liking for hideous argyle sweaters and an ugly competitive streak that is more apparent than her gargantuan nose, doesn't mean you can ruin my relationship!" Phew, breathe in, breath out, just wait for him to scream back, and then silence for the rest of the car ride.

"Sorry." Wait, did he just apologize to me? I can barely focus on the road, now that Finn is in the passenger seat, driving with anger in my veins and Finn on my mind. Where does he get off talking to my boyfriend, hitting on me in public, or acting like a spoiled brat? Honking the horn, did anyone tell him how to use his words? Now I find myself, haven't had said a word since the whole horn honking debacle, entering the basement, throwing my things down, and screaming.

"You don't get to hit on me." Now Finn is making some partially stupid face, as if it'll make me believe I imagined everything. "Don't even try that, you were definitely all over me at the karaoke bar, and I don't like it. I don't like being hit on, I don't like feeling like how I'm cheating on my boyfriend, and I don't like your girlfriend!" Oh great, not again, verbal diarrhea, my favorite. Watch as the normally well mannered Kurt Hummel lets his emotional guard down and spills out every bit of secrets he has left.

"Well guess what? I don't like her either, and I don't like you having a boyfriend, and I don't like having to hit on you to get your attention, but you know what I do like?" This entire conversation was such a screaming match that I was shocked nobody had called the cops yet or thrown something at the house.

"What, Finn, what?" My voice was as erratic as the punctuation used on the sentence I just spoke, nonsensical and blurred with emotion. What, I'm the narrator, I can break the fourth wall, after all, it's my story, I can do whatever I-

"You!" Finn was panting with every breath, and I sunk into my chair as he said this.

"You know I hate you and this means nothing, right?" The tension quickly became sexual, and even though I was no cheater, I realized where this was going.

"Absolutely." No turning back.

"Good. Now let's do this." And with that, we stripped every inch of clothes we had, and made yet another mindblowing amazing mistake that would have to remain a secret. Only this time, with every ounce of pleasure was a sting of guilt of having an amazing boyfriend who was constantly overshadowed by the one guy who I could only ever have in the bedroom.

* * *

The normally peaceful night where our touch felt amazing and virginal on each other's skin now felt dirty and shameful, and the only feeling of security came from holding the forbidden fruit even tighter. When was this going to get better? When would I spend a moment with Sam and not pretend it was with Finn and not with the blushing boy wonder? When could I finally be happy again? Now, I had to settle with watching Finn's chest rise and fall with his breaths and have the night swallow us whole, along with the entire incident, as if it'd been only a dream. What I do know is that, even if it meant nothing, it was definitely Finn's second spectacular performance of the night.

* * *

Ugh, bedroom reference, sleazy, but whatever, I love referring to seemingly meaningless lines. Anyway, yay, our favourite couple is sort of together again! Also, this is important; I like Katy Perry, big fan, but do not think for a second her music is becoming a recurring theme, trust me, major coincidence. Her lyrics have good story telling, so this just worked. Also, two Fefe Dobson references in one chapter, very very rare, I will almost never bring her up, unless you guys want me to, especially because I kind of want Kurt to bust out a performance of You Bitch to Rachel. Anyway (I use that word way too much, anyway!), I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, review, favourite, alert, or none of the above, cause I just enjoy that you guys like it. I love my readers so so so much! Have a splenderiffic day, until next time!


	13. Parisian Closets and LA Dreams

Hey, so this chapter is 1st person with two people, **Finn **then **Kurt**, but also has one part of a **3rd Person Narrative **for a flashback. What, I've got to pull out all the stops! So, big news in this chapter, the trip to LA is going to be announced along with the people who made it! Also, I originally said I may drop out at fifteen, and it's gotten a lot more popular, so I won't definitely end there, but even though I had a lot of ideas, I find myself going through them pretty quickly, so I'd say don't expect more than 30 chapters (which is long for a Kinn fanfic considering most are one-shots, ugh). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, there is no music in this chapter though, next chapter there is, though, for sure. I almost forgot, I changed yesterday's chapter to fit with this, but today is Friday, not Saturday, a weekend of infidelity wouldn't work with where the story needs to go. Enjoy!

* * *

Oh no, what did I just do? Kurt kept saying that he's moved on, that he's with Sam and that he likes Sam, and Sam couldn't stop talking about Kurt all night. They care about each other, and even though I care about Kurt, I can't look after him like Sam can. I shouldn't have done this, now I'm going to screw everything up between them. Kurt's holding me tighter, I'm not sure if this means he is feeling joy or regret, because I know I am feeling both right now. If Kurt and I are meant to be together, it's after he's had a fair chance with Sam. I've really screwed this up, I'm going to go get ready for school. I know that our usual tradition is getting up together and getting ready together, but I don't want Kurt to feel like he has to follow through with this night. As long as he wants to be with Sam, that's totally fine and his business, and I just want him to not feel forced to be with me and him at once. I don't want to have to give him a choice between us, that wouldn't be fair for him, would it?

* * *

"Hey, Finn, I didn't see you this morning, what's up?" If I didn't know better, I'd think Kurt had no clue what happened last night, but based on the subtle twinkle in his eye and smirk on his face, I think he probably does remember everything.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had trouble sleeping, got dressed and stuff by myself." I know that Kurt dressed me on the first day of school as part of us being together, but even with him dating Sam, I have tried to keep his tips in mind. Fashion isn't something I'm big on, but it really is quite formulaic in some ways, so Kurt's advice has helped me look spiffy or whatever even without his help every morning. Now he's looking me up and down, and I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable, seeing as this was the way he used to look at me back when Glee club started.

"You look great, Finn, you really look great. Rachel will love it." Ugh, Rachel, I didn't even think about her once all of our time together last night. It's not even the fact that I like Kurt, in fact, if Kurt wasn't in my life, I still wouldn't want to be dating Rachel. She was cute when we kept a distance from each other, but overexposure to her is just horrifying. I can only handle so much musical talk!

"I'm glad you guys had fun last night, really, but next time, try to keep it down, I could hear you two laughing half the night!" My face probably looks a ghost white, but for good reason. Kurt is practically my brother, and I am quite sure my mother may have heard us doing things last night you wouldn't want them to hear you doing with someone, even not related to you. Kurt looks just as creeped as I do, but we do share a soft giggle when she goes to turn on the coffee. "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Mr. Schue is announcing who won the contest, along with announcing the contest itself, seeing as he thought it was a secret, but it really wasn't." I love Glee club. Really, it's not just hanging out with my friends or just another club, singing in Glee honestly makes my day, and even though my Fingerprints performance may have been inspired by Kurt, I thought the song really let me share all my feelings and fears about becoming a "Lima Loser". Kurt looks just as happy thinking about Glee club as I do, a connection that means a lot more than just sloppy semi-relationships. Glee is definitely my life, just not in a scary Rachel way.

"Well, call me when you guys are getting home, the weather is saying there is going to be a massive storm tonight, you should be prepared for a power outage." Oh no. People don't know this about me, but lightning and thunder storms are one of my biggest fears. You see, when I was a kid...

* * *

Finn Hudson was just seven years old, sitting across the roots of an old elm tree at the top of the hill just across from his house. It wasn't just some random tree, though, one of the only pictures of him and his father was taken here, with the tiny little baby that was then Finn looking wistfully into the camera, as his father held him for dear life. Since he was of an age he could understand things like death and remembrance, he would spend every Sunday night at the tree, counting the stars and wishing on one in hopes that they would bring his father back. That night, though, there wasn't a single star in the sky, and rain drops instead of tears spilled down his face, but the resilliant boy stayed through the rain by the tree, trying to remember those times as a baby where he knew his deceased father.

"Finn! Finn! Finn, you scared me to death, come on, get inside!" His mother had found his hiding spot, which Finn would have been simply annoyed about, but now he was furious. This tree was one of the few things that made his father real to him, and he had to stay by it, otherwise- well, he didn't know what would happen, but his dad up in heaven would think Finn didn't think about him anymore, didn't love him. So, rather than come normally, he strapped his arms to the think trunk of the tree, and refused to come with her.

"Fine, Finn, you asked for it." Carole, with the strength of a younger woman, ripped Finn off of the trunk, and dragged him home, all the while the boy was kicking and screaming. As they watched the storm from inside the house, Finn let out a sob as he saw lightning split through the night sky and ignite his father's tree, splitting it into a thousands pieces of wooden shrapnel exploding across the wet grass, only the burning trunk remaining. He spent every Sunday night after that crying in his bed with the photograph, cursing every lightning bolt that went through the sky for being taking that one special memory away.

* * *

"Finn, come on, we're going to be late for school!" I know Kurt would understand why I hate lightning bolts, especially because of everything that happened with his mom, but I don't want him to hear this and feel sorry for me, it'll only make things between us even stranger.

* * *

**Kurt 1st Person

* * *

**

"Hey, Kurt!" Oh no, I am so not ready to talk to him right now. I mean, I really like him, maybe even love him, but I did, uh, things with Finn last night which were amazing, and I just feel a way about him that I just don't feel for Sam. Chemistry I just don't have with him.

"Oh, ah, hey Sam, so, Glee announcement, excited?" I may not want to talk to him, but I've made him think I'm interested, so it's the least I can do, right? Besides, talking about Glee is safe, totally non romantic.

"More like incredibly nervous, at least you guys knew about your auditions, mine was just my entrance performance." One thing I like about Sam more than Finn is that he has a kind of shy modesty that is quite charmingly human. He is very talented, but never shows up as cocky or overly confident, even though he can be frustratingly humble.

"Please, you probably had the best performance Glee club has seen in a long time, relax, you definitely made it." I can't say as much for myself. My performance of Teenage Dream was definitely good, but I wouldn't blame Mr. Schue for not including me in this trip, it's not like I have the most commercially marketable voice and look. What is Sam doing, where is he dragging me off to, doesn't he realize the sleeves of this jacket are a patent leather that could smudge? "Sam, where are you taking me?"

But that smile, that one beaming smile is where he and Finn are one and the same, because now, looking at it, every worry in the world is washed away.

"You'll see." Oh my god. The janitor's closet has been decked out in Swarofsky crystals, given a chandelier, a black and white striped pattern, just like-

"Oh my god, Finn told you about the French design I wanted for our room?"

"Well, Finn said you loved that design, so I figured after borrowing one of Rachel's many complaint forms, this closet is now no longer school property. Something about termites. Now, this is our place, here-" No way, he actually has a keychain he is giving to me, "is the key. This is our place to hang out, be ourselves, just be with each other. What do you say?" Obviously he wasn't asking me to move in with him, but accepting this room was a huge commitment, a hole in the wall where only we exist, that's pretty deep romantic stuff.

"Yes, yes, definitely, absolutely!" This felt like the perfect moment, but now, holding him in my arms, the moment feels tainted. Finn's touch on my bare skin last night felt so comforting in a sickening way, but feeling Sam just made me feel disgusting, like a filthy cheater. I have to tell him eventually, not now, but when it's the right time to do something.

"The thing I wanted to tell you yesterday Kurt is that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I am the happiest I've been in a long time." There it was, the words I could never say to Finn out of fear of being let down, but now, Sam was saying them. The moment should have been perfect, seeing as Sam was Mr. Right, doing the right things, saying the right things, giving me gifts, and now he was confessing his love for me. Why can't I just accept this boyfriend here and now rather than hold onto something that'll never be real?

"I love you too." There, I said it. The stars should have aligned, an audience should have awed, champagne bubbles erupt, fireworks go off, children play, sky writer proposal, stopped at the airport from going with the wrong guy, you name it, but nothing happened. Maybe once the fairytale was real it just wasn't a fairytale anymore. Or maybe Sam just wasn't my Prince Charming.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I have a big confession to make. Lately, you have all been doing solos, and it's not for the reason you think you are." Mr. Schue had a fire in his eyes, excited to offer the news, not knowing we already knew what he was going to say.

"So this wasn't an audition to be one of five people showcased at a conference in LA to earn Glee club funding?" Good job Brittany, ruin the hopes and dreams of the man, why don't you? Poor girl was so clueless, you couldn't help but love her, and Santana just gently stroked her hair as she muttered Spanish curses to herself.

"Uh, yes, it was, but for those who don't know- uh, actually, put up your hand if you didn't know." Silence. "OK, great, well, I don't know where you heard this, but yeah, it was an audition, so I will announce the names of those going on the trip." You could taste the bitterness of having the surprise ruined dripping from every word, I guess he is just a traditionalist when it comes to good news. I can't help but glance across the room at everyone to think of my last minute predictions, but my eyes are fixed squarely on Sam and Finn, sitting next to each other, smiling, Finn unaware of their secret room and Sam unaware of- well, just about everything.

"The first student, in no particular order, going on the trip is... Tina!" Even though her performance was an emotionally charged stunner, I can't help but be a little stunned that the shy girl has gotten any sort of coveted position in Glee. I don't see Artie here, though, that's odd, did something happen between those two?

"Next up, our second student going to LA is... Kurt!" Yes, I'm going to LA! Land of hopes and dreams, Hollywood Walk of Fame, legendary Kodak Theatre, home of every inch of old movie history! Lady Gaga actually just started renting a house out there, Mercedes and I have to- oh no, I still have to wait for the rest of the names to be called.

"Our third student coming with us to Los Angeles is... Santana!" OK, that is a huge shocker. I mean, she has a great voice, and her performance of Telephone was actually quite brilliant, but really, Santana? Has she ever gotten a solo in Glee? I guess it's important to have a good dancer, though I doubt she'll go if Brittany can't come with her.

"Our fourth student who will attend the conference in Hollywood is... Sam!" I have to applaud, seeing as he is my boyfriend, but I am now practically shaking due to the tension. Mr. Schue, even after the surprise being ruined, is reading out the names like the finale of American Idol, the drama riveting everyone in the audience. Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Matt, Mike, Rachel, Brittany, and Artie were all left over, but only one name could be called.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, one student's name will be called in order to announce the final student going to Hollywood for the opportunity of a lifetime, and a chance at representing our school at a nationwide level. Los Angeles has been home to thousands upon thousands of stars, people who-" Seriously, Mr. Schue, please find an Armani heel and impale yourself on it. Actually don't, those things are impossible to clean, but still, this is just overdone. We all know it will be Rachel, it has to be, she'll quit the club if she's not on the trip.

"The student who is going to Los Angeles is... Tina, would you like to read the name?" Oh my god, just get it over with!

"Finn!" Everyone but Rachel is clapping for Finn, and even though part of me doesn't want the temptation, the other half cares about Finn, so I guess I am happy we get to spend some time with him on the sunny coast. Even if it is with my boyfriend, Santana, resident whore, and Tina, who hates my guts because I look like a cheating slut. Which I pretty much am right now. Whatever, nothing goes better with infidelity than Hollywood, so Los Angeles, here I come!

* * *

Yeah, LA, maybe I'm living vicariously through our characters having just left the West coast, but if you lived in freaking Canada, so would you... so, don't forget about the lightning storm, it WILL be brought up again, trust me. Also, I read a story where Kurt met Gaga, sorry, that was just anecdotal, he will not meet Gaga in this story, I am 110% sure about that. Anyway, your reviews feed my soul and make me so happy, but even reading it is awesome, so thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Here's a teaser, the song in the next chapter is called Lights Out by Santigold, it's pretty cool, and gives away a little of what you should expect. Until next time!


	14. Don't Have to Worry

Here is the new chapter, **Kurt **is narrator, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Mercedes, I am so sorry about that stupid LA trip, I don't have to go if you don't want me to." As much as I care about my wonderfully divalicious friend, there was no way on earth I wouldn't be going on this trip. Sure, my boyfriend, my lover, the one who knows about both, and the one who would have no probably telling everyone are going on this trip, which complicates things, but hello? LA! Besides, I know she'll just say don't even joke about that, Kurt, you have to go to LA.

"Don't even joke about that, Kurt, you have to go to LA. For the two of us." Am I good or what? It really sucks that Mercedes doesn't get to go with me, this is the trip of a lifetime, and we don't get to do it together. We were going to take the most touristy photos the world has ever seen at Grauman's Chinese Theatre at Judy Garland's hand prints, maybe stalk some celebrities, now, I have to do all that stuff with Sam. Or Finn, but how likely is it we'd actually leave the hotel room? "Oh my god, Kurt, look outside, this storm is going to flood this town!" Oh no, Carole. I forgot, come home after Glee, and here I was, in the mall with Mercedes. She was going to assume I had been brutally murdered by street thugs, chopped into tiny pieces, put in the fridge for a 3-5 day time span, than dispersed around local parks and lakes. What can I see, Carole watches too much A&E.

"Mercedes, I have to go, I just remember that Carole wanted me home as soon as Glee ended, I'll catch you soon though!"

"Sure thing, and congrats on LA!" As much as it sucks that my best friend can't come with me to Los Angeles, the fact that she is going to be OK talking about it with me is something that is definitely a silver lining.

* * *

"Carole, I'm so sorry, I fo-"

"Forgot! Forgot! I thought you had been murdered or something horrible had happened, here, get in, before you do die of hypothermia! So, how was your day sweetie?" I found it quite funny to watch the different faces of mother play out as she went through anger, concern, worry, and then nagging, all in the span of around 20 seconds.

"Well, great news, I'm going to LA, and so is Finn!"

"Oh my goodness, wow, that is just incredible, I can't believe Finn didn't tell me. Then again, you know Finn." I guess the silence was only awkward for me, but nobody said a word for about a minute as I got out of my Marc Jacobs raincoat and vintage boots.

"So, speaking of, where is Finn?" That was quite odd. Carole's face completely fell at the mention of her son into a position of a worry, and she put one arm around me, and pointed towards the basement.

"He's a little, uh, skittish in thunderstorms. Good luck." Wait, what, when did I say I wanted to even talk to him right now? Great, here I am, going into the basement to see Finn lying in the bed we had sex in last night, and I can't help but betray my boyfriend with thoughts of how much I want to be with Finn. Wait, Finn doesn't look like he wants to do anything, he looks like he's, uh, he's-

"Finn, are you crying?" The big teen was awkwardly sprawled across the white linen bed with his face plastered into a pillow, tears pouring and his chest heaving. I have no experience with things like this, heavy emotions and such, especially from Finn, who rarely shows anything but happy and confused, let alone bawling his eyes out. He's now throwing his head out of the pillow to look at me, wiping his eyes, and facing me.

"No, I'm just sleeping, this is how I sleep." If anyone else had said it, it would have been sarcasm, but with Finn, this was probably just the worst lie in the world. First, I watch him sleep, so I'd know if he stuck his head into his pillow like- you know what, pretend I didn't say that. My only real point is that the last time I saw him cry was quite odd.

* * *

"Finn, Finn, are you OK?" It was a hot summer night, and Kurt Hummel was holding himself tightly to Finn Hudson, both of which had made love earlier that evening and were now sharing the bed for the night. Finn's normally perfectly paced breathing was replaced with an erratic rhythm, his chest rising rapidly, but not falling, and his eyes spilling tears all over his face throughout his sleep, until he woke.

"My dad. He's dead." Kurt was breathless. He had never dealt with something like this before, comforting someone through pure, genuine sadness, and the fear in Finn's eyes was passionate and riveting. Finn, in consciousness, continued to cry, and Kurt just held him tighter. The soft tears changed into heavy sobs, and Finn just held on tighter as his entire body shook uncontrollably with the aftermath of a horrible nightmare of his father's death.

"Listen, Finn, don't be afraid, it's OK, your father has been dead for years, and it was tragic, but right now, you don't have to be scared, OK?" As much as Kurt was trying not to, he couldn't help but be a little frustrated with his words being covered up by Finn's load sobs, which just gained volume. "FINN!" The crying abruptly stopped, and Finn's totally red face turned to face Kurt.

"What?" Finn was now looking at Kurt with pure anger and sadness in his eyes, and even though Kurt had spent most of their semi-relationship looking out for himself, this was one of the moments were he surrendered his pride to his sensitive side and helped the boy who was hopelessly in love with him. With strength that came from a sense of urgency, Kurt lifted the boy onto his lap, stretched him across his stomach, and held him tightly there. "What are you do-"

"Shhhh" Finn went back to crying and Kurt just cursed inside his head, almost put the boy down, but then decided he wasn't going to just give in, so they lay there like that until Finn fell asleep totally peacefully, and Kurt knew that he wasn't going to have any nightmares. "I l-love you." He figured it didn't count because Finn was asleep and probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, so the rules didn't really apply right now. Besides, he meant it, he meant it so much, and if he would never get the chance to say it, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Finn, here, tell me what's wrong? Is it- is it your father?" I didn't want to upset Finn any further, so I figured the least amount he'd have to explain in words, the better. Finn just looked up through tear stained eyes, and nodded slightly. Suddenly, his entire body shook, and tears flowed down his face, and I didn't know what to do. I'm not naturally caring in that way, I don't know what he wants me to do. I can't just do nothing, though, so I'll just try holding him. I reached in, wrapped my arms around him tightly, and hung on tightly. Then, out of no where, I felt myself flung off his back, and hit the ground hard.

"What are you doing, Kurt? You love Sam, don't touch me, you don't want me, so don't do this out of pity." Oh, great, I understand he's upset, by why can't he realize how much I want him?

"Listen, Finn, this isn't out of pity, even if I'm not dating you, I'll always care about you, and I'm doing this because of that." I can't read what Finn's face means right now, because he is just staring blankly at me, then turned to face the wall. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"You love Sam, I'm making that hard for you, just, don't do this with me and just enjoy what you have with him." Oh my god, I've been so stupid, he's doing this for me? Doesn't he realize he may be doing the right thing, but I don't want the right thing, I want- well, I don't know what I want overall, but I know right now that I want Finn. So I didn't just walk out and listen to what he had to say, I stayed there for a couple second until- the lights went out. Finn's crying stopped, and I knew that wasn't a good thing, seeing as he was probably petrified.

"Here, don't be scared, your mom gave me all these candles and things, I can just light them right now." Crap, you have no idea how hard it is to light candles with a flimsy lighter, old candles, total darkness, and a sobbing affair lying in bed. Yes, got it! So, I put all of the candles around the room to create enough general light to move around freely.

"Thanks Kurt." I don't understand why Finn is so upset, but I think if he at least explained what was getting him so sad, he could get it off his chest. He had to tell somebody, but he wasn't going to open up just like that, he needed to feel like he could tell me. Wait, I know what I need to do.

"The last Halloween I had with my mom, she dressed up as a Victorian woman, she would say it was her idea, but that's a lie, it was mine, she just wanted to make me happy. She had this amazingly elaborate dress, powdered wig, classic heels, and this corset, this really cool corset that I helped her tie. Those were one of the last days she could walk around and she spent it in heels and a ridiculously tight corset, all to make me happy. That's why I wore that corset to school that one time, it was hers on that Halloween, one of the last memories we had together. The corset, however, broke, when I went involuntarily dumpster diving, the seams stretched out too far and ripped the whole thing down the middle. At first I wanted to scream, it was the last thing of my mother before she died, but really, it wasn't, it was her love. And that's what is still with me today, the fact I know she loved me, just like your dad loved you." Well, I thought my speech was superb and that Finn would like it, but he hasn't said a word in response, just stared out the window at the lightning splitting through the sky. I know what I'm doing next, and even though it's not ideal, it's become second nature in my crazy, messed up life.

"Lights out

Shoot up the station

TV's dead where's there to run

Watch everybody come undone"

This is totally necessary, even though Finn is staring at me right now as if I have gone totally insane. Well, I guess I may as well milk this oppurtunity and do a performance that pulls out all the stops.

"Lights out

We'll make it easy

We'll make it fun

Won't let them see now, how they had won

Still I wait another round"

Finn is now actively laughing at me as I pick up the small bedside lamp and use it as a mock microphone. I would be horribly embarassed by him laughing right now if I wasn't trying to comfort him, but that doesn't change the fact I kind of what to smash the thing into his head right now for making me do this.

"Darling

Don't got to worry you're locked in tight

Darling

Don't got to worry turn out the light."

Yes, he's actually smiling, not the reluctant laughter that breaks through his lips, but as I lay on top of him, a real smile lit up the room.

"Wiped out

No concentration

They got us basking in a storm

I watch it as it loses form."

Finn's smile turned into a wide expression of surprise as I whipped off my $275 sweater onto the ground, and began to unbutton my designer pants.

"Wiped out

They could see me; that's what I want."

Normally, this moment would be too wildly sexual to laugh about, but Finn and I are too high strung to not enjoy this moment to break loose and have some fun.

"A casualty, but I am upfront

And I know what it's about

Darling

Don't got to worry you're locked in tight

Darling

Don't got to worry turn out the light"

I don't care what he thinks I want, what he thinks I need, that's all just nonsense. I want him, I need him, and I've never felt anything like this in my life. He isn't making me choose, the choice is already made, even if we aren't ready to be public, there is no way I am spending another day without him. Now, we are in a passionate kiss, as he pulls me in tighter, and we make "like" in his bed, relishing every second with the only person I've ever loved.

* * *

"My father had a special tree where there was a picture of me with him. One day, when I sat by the tree, a lightning storm came and made me leave the tree, and later that night, the tree was struck by lightning and was destroyed." Finn and I looked into our eyes, knowing the relief we both felt at having our stories put into the air, so unlike the night before, we curled up in each others arms, relishing in each others touch, his warm, bare skin wrapped around me, making me feel safe until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

A few things. The song was Lights Out by Santigold, there are around 1000 meanings to the song, one of them is about the power going out, so try not to say something about how I got it wrong if you do know the song. Another thing is I read the last line by Finn, I thought Finn wasn't going to tell him every second of the story like I did last chapter, but it does sound like a got lazy and threw it together, so just take my word for it. Yep, feedback is super appreciated, you guys are amazing, especially those who review, favourite, and alert, but even reading more story is cool! I hope you are still enjoying it, Kinn fans definitely are going to enjoy this a lot more now that their short break up is finito. Until next time!


	15. Loving Me Is Like Chewing on Pearls

This chapter is in the perspective of **Kurt, **but I've heard from a few people that they aren't huge on first person. If you don't like first person, comment, and if I get enough feedback, I'll decide either way. Enjoy!

* * *

Last night was amazing. Not in a steamy, incredible sleazy way, but in an honest to goodness romantic way. Finn and I just, I don't know, have something, and that something is pure undeniable chemistry. I like Sam, I could learn to even love the guy, but I can't ignore the fact that no matter how hard I try, I find myself in the same spot. A tangle of cool and sweaty limbs in the early morning, lying next to a smiling or heavily sleeping Finn. But last night was a little rougher than most, no, not sexually, you perverts, but when he was crying hysterical and shoved me around a bit, he left all these marks down my left side, tiny red scrapes, meaningless to anyone else's eyes, everything to me. I can't believe that I managed to console a 6 foot tall football player who has a tendency to take out his anger through physical violence, so a few small scars are just happy reminders of what we have together. Oh, crap, text message, I'm not in the mood for another one of Mercedes relationship tips, like when she sent me that wedding ring catalogue, as if I'm ready to marry Sam. Speak of the devil...

Sam: hey Kurt, I missed you last nite, how were u during the power outage?

Kurt: gr8, I got yelled at by carole and had sex with Finn 4 the 100th time.

That's what I wish I could say, but unfortunately, as much as he is starting to become a thorn in my side, I need him as a sort of beard. When people see how happy I am as a single guy when I'm not single, people will start to get suspicious, especially if I'm turning down someone as seemingly perfect as Sam.

Kurt: it sucked, mall closed, had shower, then couldn't dry hair.

Sam: lol, i 3 u, do u wanna meet up at our place in 1 hr?

You know what I love? How Sam knows so little about me that when I drop a vapid and shallow statement that is really a lie, he doesn't question it. Am I really that vain? Don't answer that.

Kurt: 1 + 1/2, I need to get dressed 4 the day!

Sam: love u

Kurt: hate u

I'll just let Sam think that's total sarcasm, which considering I haven't gotten worried calls or suicide letters yet, he has. God, he is so sweet, but I've never been one for a huge sweet tooth, I really just like tough, hearty things, like-

"Hey, Kurt, last night was amazing, you really made me feel good. I mean really, really good!" Usually Finn is reluctant to talk about exactly what it is we do during the night, but I guess he's starting to open up a bit to the idea of making this something. I can't help but smile, kiss his forehead and start the shower. So I wonder what's been going on with Tina lately, all these cryptic Facebook statuses, teary performances, and I could have sworn I saw her out in a dress! That poor girl, what've Artie did to her must have been really b- what was that?

"Hey Kurt, mind if I join you?" Finn was standing outside the shower, clad in absolutely nothing, giving me some time to see every inch of his naked body. Wow. Hot. He slowly moved into the shower, pulled my head closer to his, and kissed me passionately.

"You know, this is great, but I've got to get ready for my day, so you've got to help me wash my hair and get dressed." Now I am blushing like an idiot, or like Sam, as Finn winks flirtatiously at me, scrubbing body wash all over him and I. The moment would have been extremely sensual until- "Finn!" A giant splat, and what seemed like a gallon of Chanel 5 body wash went flying right into my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry, here, I'll help you." In reality, I could still see, but I definitely wanted to get him back for screwing with the classic fragrance's body wash. I subtly reached down to get a big bottle of shampoo (Finn used to use children's brand, but since I moved him over to a designer salon brand, his hair has been shinier), and squeezed the bottle tightly, spraying the shampoo right into Finn's open mouth. Ha, Finn looks like an idiot, shouting, scrubbing his mouth with hands, trying to get rid of the taste, he's so-, woah, ah! Great, now Finn's laughing at the sight of me falling flat on my butt, but there's no way I'm staying down here by myself, so- yep, he's fallen over too, but we're now both laughing, suds and all, enjoying every second of bliss.

"Kurt! I'm here to help you get dressed for your big date with Sam, I'm coming in, so put a towel on or something!" Crap, Mercedes. Finn's eyes went as wide as saucers, confirming it wasn't just my imagination that my boyfriend's best friend was here while I was naked in the shower with my lover, Finn. Oh, lover, I like the sound of that. What am I thinking, uh, Finn is now lying flat in the shower, so I throw on my robe, and open the door.

"Uh, hey Cedes, what's up?" She is definitely looking at me in a very investigative manner, but unfortunately, I have mastered the art of lying to my best friend with my face alone.

"Fashion and your date with Sam are up, Kurt, come on, we've got to pick an outfit." Finn, you blubbering idiot, you did not just cough loudly at the mention of Sam! But of course, with my luck in choosing men, he did. "Did I just hear, wait, what, uh, Kurt, is there-"

"Is there time for stuttering, no, so let's just get me ready for my date, so I was thinking skinny jeans and a leat-" As I moved into the main room, Mercedes stuck her arm out, blocking my exit. As good as I have gotten at stopping her intuition from guessing my every little lie, something tells me that cough is not going to just disappear from her mind.

"Kurt, tell me the truth. Is there somebody else in the bathroom with you right now?" Wow, she really gets right to the point. OK, so think, think, who could be in the bathroom with me, uh, Mr. Schue? Yeah, great idea, then she calls the cops and gets him arrest for something he didn't do, brilliant, Kurt! Uh, Puck, but no, he's dating Quinn, why would he just sleep with someone else if he's dating someone he loves- oh, I have an idea.

"Yes. Sam and I couldn't wait and we, well, uh, you get the idea. But don't look for yourself, he's totally naked right now." That was a lot worse of an idea than I thought. Not only has Sam probably told her that we're waiting for the perfect time for sex, which we are, ironically enough, but how likely is it that she will bring this incident up with him later. This was a dumb idea, and I don't like lying to Mercedes, so-

"OK, that's just gross, you two lovebirds should have warned me in advance that there would be a little bit of steam fogging up the mirrors in here, and I'm NOT talking about from the shower. Conrgats you guys, and remember to use a condom!" No, wait, I really should just tell her, she's moving away from the door, and I turn to look at Finn, who is looking at me sympathetically. I know we said we wouldn't tell anybody, but Mercedes isn't just anybody, she's my best friend, practically my sister.

"Mercedes!" Here it is, I have to tell her, this is my only chance, otherwise, our friendship is over. A blatant lie like this is just wrong, she needs to know the truth. "Sam isn't in there. Finn is." Well, laughter wasn't the response I was expecting, but now, out of nowhere, Mercedes is laughing her diva head off. "Mercedes, I'm serious, Finn is in there right now, butt naked, on the shower floor."

"No he's not, that makes no sense, your dating Sam, and Finn isn't gay, he's dating Rachel. That's funny, Kurt, real funny." Finn must of heard every word from where he was lying, so he took things in his hands, and did one of the bravest things someone has ever done for me.

"Mercedes, he's telling the truth, I'm right here, just don't look, I'm kind of naked right now." I am beyond happy that Finn is ready to tell someone about this, but Mercedes doesn't look like she's sharing this happiness. Not one bit.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing? All this time, when you said you didn't want to date Sam, tell me the truth. Is it because you were too busy screwing Finn? Is that the thing I thought you were keeping from me? How long has this been happening?" The questions just coming, each one more accusing than the last, the tension building to the point where I felt ready to cry, and she looked just about ready to scream. "Kurt, answer me, how long?" I didn't want to lie to her any longer, and while I knew I could just tell her it only happened just this once, the lies would just keep getting bigger. I had to set her straight.

"It's been, um, it started around a week before summer ended. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say other than that, so the air quickly filled with silence, until, against all odds, Mercedes laughed. And laughed. And laughed, until I finally joined her, and even Finn, stark naked in the shower was roaring along with us.

"Boy, I should hate you for lying to me, but I've got to say congratulations, this is like your lifelong dream! I've got to be honest, I never thought it would happen, but I guess things just worked out." I wasn't quite sure why we were laughing, perhaps out of the tension, maybe Mercedes thinking we were joking, but now I was sure she knew exactly what I meant and was just... OK with it.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Mercedes looked me right in the eye, still laughing, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Kurt, listen to me, I was friends with you long before I even knew who Sam was. If you're happy, then who am I to judge? And I've got to be totally honest, one guy buying you things, the other keeping you happy in the bedroom, pretty good deal. But you've got to tell me, is white boy good in the sack?" Finally, I let go of the huge breath I had taken in since she entered the room, but really, it felt like I had been holding it in since I first lied to her that day in the mall when I told her there was nothing wrong. She was my best friend, I couldn't breathe without knowing that I could tell her absolutely anything, and I should have known she'd understand. I threw her into a wild hug, tears streaming down my face, as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, and smiled widely.

"You have no idea, Mercedes. He can stretch in ways you would never think are possible for a guy that tall." I whispered into her ear during our embrace, and we both laughed loudly, until we heard a loud cough by the door and saw Finn in a pure white bathrobe. "You heard that, didn't you?" Finn just nodded slightly as Mercedes and I burst into some more laughter. I couldn't believe that for so long I had lied to Mercedes about such a huge part of my life, we were like brother and sister, and she may not agree with what I do, but she'll always support me on it, and that's the real meaning of a best friend.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" I originally dreaded meeting my Stepford boyfriend in our perfect Parisian closet, as fabulously decorated as it was, seeing how much I enjoyed the raw mess of Finn a lot more than the neat, sweet love that Sam just kept supply like something out a G rated movie. After talking to Mercedes, though, and getting all my feelings in the open, I felt ready to talk to Sam and be his boyfriend again.

"Hey, wonderful!" Ugh, cheesy name, but it fit, so I didn't cringe too much as I pulled him into a chaste kiss outside our 'house'. We both walked into the tiny apartment like space, and I finally analyzed how decked out he had made the place. Where racks of chemical cleaners once stood, there was a clothes hanger, across from it a black and white leather couch. Nearer the back, a small curtain for changing (figured, changing in public would probably burn the kid's face off), and outside it, a sofa and TV set. Even a small keyboard was in the space, just not set up yet. Sam lead me closer over to the sofa, where I found that the table was actually set up with place settings, and with a beaming smile, Sam reached underneath the table to pull out a picnic basket, filled with tons of my favourite foods. It was sweet, wonderful, amazing, spectacular, the kind of thing the perfect boyfriend would do, it just made me want to go out onto the streets and yell-

"Stop." Sam's smile faltered as the word escaped my lips, shocking myself even more than him. "I, uh, sorry, this is great, but here's my problem. You're too sweet."

"No, Kurt, it's fine, I like doing this stuff for you, really, it's no problem."

"No, Sam, it is, because it is making me sick to my stomach." Wow, that was way too harsh, but if I keep beating around the bush, the poor guy will never get what I'm trying to say, so I need to just barrel on through. "You know, you're always so perfect, but nobody is this perfect, so you're really just this bad teen movie cliche who gets boring as soon as the hour and a half ends and our star is stuck with a one trick pony who comes off as boring and passionless. Let's face it, the dates are nice, the presents are nice, but you are as boring as hell. You haven't even tried to get me into bed, which may be something for the history books in terms of teen relationships." I am so glad to get all of that off of my chest, but Sam definitely does not look as glad, in fact, I think this may be the first time I've ever seen him angry.

"Last time I checked, people liked caring boyfriends, so if you want me to treat you like crap, sure, fine, whatever, I don't care. I am doing this because I love you, and just because you have some commitment issues doesn't mean I should have to act any different. And guess what, I do want to have sex with you Kurt, but I didn't want to pressure you into anything too soon that you didn't want to do. So, sorry I'm not some cheap slut, running around here, being rebellious to get your attention, because I thought you liked me for who I was, not because you wanted the excitement of someone fawning all over you. Screw you, Kurt, who the hell do you think you are?" Suddenly, for reasons I'll never understand, I kissed him. Hard. I kissed him for every bit of aggression he should me in the last minute that I had never seen before, for every tiny insecurity he had been afraid to tell me about, and for all the things he'd never understand but would always be angry about. And he kissed me back, but a lot rougher than he had ever done to me before. I felt a push, and found myself lying against the sofa, and saw Sam rush over to turn off the lights. Once in total darkness, his smile the only illumination in the room, we made love for the very first time. It was absolutely perfect. Not the kind of perfect Sam had been before where it seemed he didn't care about anything but looking flawless, but the kind where he was organically and originally perfect, touching me the way I wanted to be touched, handled lovingly, but not safely, ravishing every moment like the last we'd ever experience.

* * *

"Wow. Kurt, I, I don't know what to say, that was my first time, and you, uh, it was spectacular." I turned over on the black striped carpet to face my boyfriend, to find him drowning in a pool of sweat, but smiling widely through it, for once not blushing.

"It was. I love you." And I did, I really may have actually loved him for who he was, not just who he could be and how hard he tried. I saw a side of him today that proved he cared what I thought and wasn't some crazily needy boyfriend. He made this time feel magically, exceptional, wonderful, and I would always remember the way I felt with him. I always thought being with Sam would always be a back up thing, my second choice, my consolation, but what if we actually are meant to be? Looking into those eyes, beaming with hope, I can't help but think I should give this a real chance. Meaning, no Finn.

* * *

So, this is where the story could have ended, where instead, Kurt would have broken up with Sam and stayed with Finn, but to prolong the story, there will be more drama, and, of course, the LA trip, where stuff will go down. Major stuff. I hope you like this story, FEEDBACK! I love feedback, please, please, please, if you love or hate it, just share your opinion. Until next time!


	16. Hidden in the Scars

So, I usually don't hype chapters, but this one is pretty big! The songs featured here are Vanity by Christina Aguilera, Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift, The Initiator and Be Strong by Fefe Dobson, and, finally, the namesake of the story, Scars by Miley Cyrus. I for one like the Can't Be Tamed record, but other than one or two more songs, don't expect much of it in here, as it doesn't really fit the mood. Do expect loads of Fefe Dobson, I ree-vauluated the story and felt her music and themes fit perfectly. Also, I realized the closet Kurt and Sam had sex in is the same one Kurt and Finn had sex in, which is pathetic considering I'm the one writing the story, so don't worry, I'll try to find a way to in-corporate it into the story. Also, I may start a new story soon, as nuts as it sounds, a Glee and Grey's Anatomy crossover would be fun to do, so if you like the sound of that, then be prepared! I got all these fantastic reviews, which I loved, so I am feeling great about the story right now! You guys rock, enjoy the new chapter! Oh, first is **Finn, **and second is **Kurt**.

* * *

"So, can you believe that Mr. Schuester is making us come in on a Sunday for a Glee rehearsal?" I've never seen Kurt so reluctant to go to Glee before, he loves it there, besides, two of his favorite boys will be there, so you'd think he'd enjoy it. Right now, though, he just looks irritated as he drives us both to McKinley.

"It's going to be fun, and it's all for our LA trip, although I still haven't worked out where LA is, or is it just la or something?" Seriously, nobody has explained with this LA thing is, I've heard the Jonas Brothers talk about it and all, only blaring through the speakers of the Celibacy Club, but nobody has told me what it is. Now Kurt's just rolling his eyes at me. God, he's cute, but I wish he'd realize that I'm not totally clueless, and that I know I'm not that smartest, at least I want to learn new things. But of course, he has to just sigh, and treat me like a little kid.

"Sweetie, it's Los Angeles, in California, it's where all the celebrities go." Oh, that makes a lot more sense now. "And I am looking forward to Glee, but Sam... not so much." As much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of happy to hear things are going rough between those two. Sam is too nice for Kurt, Kurt's always been a little bit- well, sorry to say this, but bitchy. And Sam is just too much of a sweet, boy next door, all American goody two shoes kind of guy. Fine, I know that sounds like me, but at least I don't spend more than half my life blushing or buying things for my boyfriend. Actually, I don't have a boyfriend, but I could soon!

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, Finn, things are going great, but we're at a part in our relationship where I need to decide if I want to move forward or end the relationship." That sounds awfully serious.

"Uh, why do you have to do either, can't you just stay where you are?"

"No, Finn, you can't, if I want things to work, we have to move forwards, because by staying where we are now, we'll be going backwards. Nothing can stay the same forever, you should now that." That is true, the magical summer, well, two weeks, with Kurt were life changing, but as much as we wanted things to work, it became a little too much.

"Hey, but Mercedes knows, so we're moving forward." Kurt's kind of looking strange as I say that, like, uh, you know, I can't read faces well, but I'd say he is a bit torn, but happy.

"Yeah, we are. But so are Sam and I. And there's a certain point in a relationship where you have to fully commit yourself to someone 100%." I think I know what Kurt is getting at, and I don't like it. I love Kurt, I am not supposed to according to those stupid rules we made about not getting attached, but I do, I love him, and I don't think Sam is the right guy for him.

"Listen, Kurt, I wanted to say that if this about you choosing Sam or me, then you need to know something." Luckily we're at a red light so Kurt can stop staring at the road and look me in the eyes, which he says are chocolaty or something, which is strange, because I don't remember him tasting them. I think they'd taste more like lemons or gone off milk. "I love you."

"Finn, you shouldn't say that, I have a boyfriend-"

"But you shouldn't, because I love you, and he-"

"Loves me too, so why do you get to choose what's right for me?"

"Because I am right for you, just stop being so stubborn and see that I am madly in love with you, and you are the only person I want to be with."

"Really, then why are you still dating Rachel?"

"I broke up with Rachel!" It's a long story, but the night of the thunderstorm was dramatic for more than one reason. Before Kurt came home, Rachel had come back with me, and seeing how upset I was, tried to comfort me, but failed, so I asked her to call Kurt, but she said it may be unsafe seeing as Kurt could be driving and he could crash his car, and so she went on a tirade about reckless driving until I finally said-

* * *

"Rachel, I think we should break up." Finally, the girl in the argyle sweater stopped talking, and Finn sat in his bed, completely still.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you mean, do you mean, like, not date anymore, or take a break, or what? Because I don't know why you would want to break up with me, Finn, we are perfect together." Something sparked inside of Finn to cause him to say something he never thought he would say to Rachel.

"I'm in love with Kurt." Rachel's mouth dropped, but the anger that had boiled through her before suddenly vanished, and she pulled Finn in for a hug, leaving him very confused.

"Oh, Finn, it's OK, I understand, I do. I'm sorry, maybe if I spent less time talking in your ear all the time, you could have had enough space to figure that out on your own."

"Wait, what do you mean, now I'm confused, you knew about this before?" Rachel was now, surprisingly to Finn, laughing.

"I could see it in your eyes. You would tell me about how Kurt took you grocery shopping and let you push the cart, and your eyes would twinkle in a way that definitely wasn't because you enjoyed grocery shopping. And when you convinced Kurt to go laser tag with you, even though he thought the vests were hideous, you smiled so brightly that I was sure you were happier with him than with me. Finn, you don't have to ever feel like you hurt me, you love him, be happy with him. For me." At that moment, Finn actually wished he had feelings for Rachel, seeing as she hadn't shown this compassionate, soft spoken side for their entire relationship.

"Rachel, I'll always love you, just as a friend. But I do. Is that OK?"

"Oh, Finn, it's more than OK!" They hugged tightly, and although they stayed for a little while, smiling and happy, the awkwardness became too much, and Rachel went home, leaving Finn in the dark to watch the stump that was once his favorite place on earth get struck once again, leaving nothing more than ash and charred marks in the ground. He sobbed until the boy he loved came home and showed him that beneath his so called "bitchy" exterior, there was a loving caring guy that Finn needed to live.

* * *

"Finn, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"You want to know what happened, Kurt? You asked me to kiss you, and I woke up one morning in your arms and knew who I really loved. I told Rachel, and she supports me on this, so please, let's just give this a real shot. Please?" I don't know why, but Kurt is completely silent, and I just need him to answer me. Well, I actually need him to say 'yes', because I don't think I could take him saying that he loves Sam more than me. We're now parked outside the school, and Kurt is finally looking right at me.

"Finn, I can't. Not yet. But I love you too, just I can't do this right now." I want to scream. I want to yell. I want to ask him why not, and what's wrong with him for not wanting to be with me, but I can't. Instead, I notice some marks near his shoulder, tiny red scratches, which definitely worries me.

"Kurt, what happened, are you OK? How did these get there?" I don't know what I did, but know Kurt is blushing almost as hard as Sam, and adjusting his sweater to cover the marks.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel

* * *

**

If I'm being totally honest, I have no clue exactly how the marks got here, well, the act I know, just not when or who it was with. I know I have some scratches from being with Finn the night of the power outages, but when Sam and I had sex at our place for the first time, he was definitely rough enough to cause some bruises and scrapes. Just how am I supposed to say that to Finn, who is apparently in love with me. I want to give Sam a chance, he's so nice and normal, the technically perfect guy, but Finn is just- he's Finn. Charming, sweet, complicated, less than smart, he's more than perfect, he's just Finn. Better than perfect, rough around the edges, real, emotional, pure, none of those things I really see in Sam, even though he did try that one day in the closet, but that came off as more angry than powerful.

"They are just little scars, Finn, it's fine. Some of them remind me of when I looked after you that one night. You know, Finn, I shouldn't say this, but I love you too. I really do." I don't know why I can't just stay faithful to one guy, and even though I'm dating Sam, it always feels like every kiss or date is me cheating on him. But with Finn, that's just pure adultery, but I never feel badly about it, at least, not anymore. Except now, because here I am, about to meet up with the Glee Club, including my boyfriend, and I am telling someone else that I love them. Finn, of course, is just smiling at me, then threw me into a passionate kiss, which seemed to last forever, until-

"Are you two almost done, you're five minutes late." Oh crap, Tina. But she doesn't look angry, she looks a little embarrassed to be here, just like good old Tina. Speaking of embarrassed, I can't believe we just got caught making out in our car like slutty teenagers. When did I lose all my class? I got out of the car and started walking to the school with Tina and Finn.

"Sorry about that, Tina, for having to see that. I wanted to ask, um, Artie, did something happen with you two, because he's been a little distant lately." I know that she doesn't owe me an answer, but she's my friend, so I hope I can give her some comfort in having her tell me how she feels. She lets out a deep breath and turns to me, and I can't help but be a little nervous that new Tina will rearrange my face for butting in on her life.

"I found out Artie was cheating on me with a girl named Melissa from his physiotherapy group for the last four months. But I also wanted to say how sorry I was for treating you so badly, I was being judgmental and not a very good friend, I guess I was just upset about Artie and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" Wow, I don't know where to start. I do know that I will make sure to take a pair of leather combat boots to school tomorrow and find a home for them in Artie's teeth, as politically incorrect it is to attack an impaired person. I just can't believe that Tina is back to normal and apologizing to me, which is incredibly selfless of her considering I did do the wrong thing and she had every right to be mad about it.

"Tina, don't apologize for anything, I was an awful friend to you, I should have been there for you when things started going sour with Artie. Sweetie, come here." Tina and I are in a tight hug, and after the embrace, I feel whole again. I need the support of my friends to get through this ridiculous situation, and Mercedes and Tina are the only people in my life right now that could really understand me. I'm just so glad Tina didn't hate me or anything. Great, Finn's coughing loudly, we should probably get moving.

"Finn, you and your coughing is going to land you in a very rough situation one day." This was just the second day in a row where he obnoxiously coughed in awkward situations, each time we had been previously having a hook up of some sort. He's an idiot. A very cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

"What kind of rough situation?" Now it's Tina's turn to cough loudly, and my turn to look as embarassed as humanly possible.

* * *

"So, the five students in the room right now are going to Los Angeles for our big conference, so I arranged this special rehearsal so we could start working on some songs for a brand new setlist. Here's how it's going to work, each student will go up and sing a song that they feel reflects their life right now." I would pick I Like It Rough by Lady Gaga, but something tells me that may shock people way too much.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to go first." Wow, Santana with initivative, that's new, but I guess her new time in the spotlight has give her a new gratitude for Glee.

"Sure thing, take it away."

"I'm not cocky, I just love myself.

Bitch!

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Who's the flyest bitch of them all,

Never mind I am

That bitch is so fu-"

"Santana, I'm not sure how the judges there are going to feel about that song, considering your 24 seconds in and have already used three words that we aren't allowed to use in our performances." Mr. Schue doesn't look at all angry, just incredibly awkward, meaning he's probably heard the rest of the song and is a bit flustered that she went up to do it. Luckily, I thought of a song that might work, so I'll just-

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to present my song!" Of course, Sam, you would like to go now. I hate being in a relationship where you love the person, but they love you so much it makes you sick to your stomach just thinking about it.

"I like the way you sound in the morning"

God, you would choose Taylor Swift, you sap, and trust me, I am not afraid of the falling part, more the jumping into you, I wouldn't want you to die of blushing, now would I?

"We're on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus

I watch you talk you didn't notice

I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,

Say that you wanna be with me too

Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall."

Of course, Mr. Schue loves it, he would, it's about as insincere and corny as a Hallmark card, but thank god, Santana is getting up to sing again, hopefully about screwing boys and girl fights, not some lame vomit worthy cheeseball song. Sam has single handedly ruined Taylor Swift for me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue, this song isn't too racy." Yes, you go girl, not being too racy implies that it is still a little scandalous!

"When I like what I see

Something inside of me

Tells me that I've got to be

Hitting on it, I'm hitting on it.

When it looks pretty hot

I don't give it a second thought

Cause I know that I ought to be

Hitting on it, hitting on it.

Girls were taught not to make the first move

But when I'm in the mood

I'm the initiator

I don't bite my tongue

I take him home, to get him alone

I bend his will to mine

I'm the initiator, I move in for the kiss

I slip the tongue, I start the fun

I like it like this, I like it like this"

"Santana, that was, uh, well, at least you're being honest, but I think next practice I'd like you to bring a song that shows your softer side." Does she have a softer side? She seems to agree with me, seeing as the spicy latina groaned, and threw herself back on her seat. Whatever, the pelvic thrusts and booty smacks she managed to throw in impressed me quite a bit, she's the only girl I know who can't turn the sluttiness off. That's a talent.

"I have another Fefe Dobson song that I think might work as well." Tina got up, looking a little more sullen then normal, and Mr. Schue just looked excited. Considering she hasn't released an album in around 7 years, someone should probably tell him a medley of her unreleased songs might not be a great idea. Whatever, let's just see what Tina's got for us.

"It's OK baby for you to feel

Take as much time as you need to heal

Such a pretty girl

I once was where you are, so in love

I once had begged the great lord above

Please bring him home.

Be strong, so strong

I know you can, baby girl, hold on

Be strong, so strong

Cause now your man, baby girl, is gone."

"Wow, Tina, that was superb, I think we could definitely do a medley of-"

"Mr. Schue, not only are these two songs polar opposites, but they were never officially released. Is it OK if I go now?" How is it that my Spanish teacher and Glee coach is so easy to read? If he wasn't a thousand years older than me, he'd be pretty cute. Ew, what am I saying, I have two boyfriends, that's the last thing I need to be thinking about.

"Sure, Kurt. Go right ahead." I decided my song somewhere between now and the car ride here, just because of all the scratches I got from Finn and Sam.

"So the song is called Scars, I hope you enjoy." I actually just hope Finn knows it's about him, and Sam thinks about Sam.

"I can pretend I don't want to see you

I can pretend I don't want to hold you when you're around

When you're around

I can say that nothing was right

But we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down

Now let's break down."

Looking into the audiences, everyone's face is different. Mr. Schue looks like he's enjoying the song, and might pick it for the setlist, which is good. Tina looks sympathetic, but has a little bit of a smile on her face, probably from being the only one who fully understands my choice. Wait, Sam's neighbor, oh crap, he probably told her all about our closet rendevaouz; doesn't he realize how much of a cliche it is for two gay teens to have sex in a closet? Santana has her devious face on, which generally means that she smells gossip, so I'll have to give her what ever pieces I can afford to share before she decides to go get it herself. Finn is gazing, not looking, but gazing, at me, with pure love in his eyes, knowing the song is about him. Sam looks a little confused, but happy enough, so I'm guessing that means he thinks the song is for him. Good, now the chorus.

"If I could have just one night to be with you and make it right

What we were, what we are

Is hidden in the scars.

If I could take you there

I won't let go, to this I swear

You won't have to wonder what we are

Cause you won't have to ever look too far

It's in the scars.

If I told you that I loved you, but I'm doing alright without you

It'd be a lie, but I could try

I'd run a thousand miles believing you're the only one I want to free me

To break down, yeah let's break down.

If I could have just one night to be with you and make it right

What we were, what we are

Is hidden in the scars.

If I could take you there

I won't let go, to this I swear

You won't have to wonder what we are

Cause you won't have to ever look too far

It's in the scars."

Mr. Schue got right up on his feet, along with the rest of the class, clapping loudly as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Kurt, this is definitely going to be in our show, great work, that song fit you perfectly, although I'm not entirely sure why." What he doesn't know won't hurt him, but I couldn't say the same about Finn and Sam. They now were both staring at me, probably both thinking how madly I was in love with them, only Finn knowing I wanted to choose. But what if I didn't? Can't I just stay still a little longer? Do I really have to move forward? Maybe I want to stay where I am a little bit longer. Just a bit?

* * *

Dilemma for Kurt, although from what I've heard, you guys feel a lot more badly for poor Finn than Kurt. Finn is definitely really sweet, and I saw what Sam is going to look like and be like, and he definitely looks like sloppy seconds compared to Finn. So, I hope you enjoyed, remember, there may be a Grey's Anatomy crossover story, I even thought about incorporating it into here! Once again, thank you for your amazing reviews, they made my day! Until next time!


	17. You Plus Me is Bad News

Stuff goes down in this chapter, the perspectives are **Sam, Kurt, **and **Finn**. I know you guys hate multiple perspectives, but considering the way the chapter ends, you have to understand where every character is coming from. The songs featured are Radar by Britney Spears, Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry, and Love on the Rocks by Sara Bareilles. I really hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write, and to be honest, I'm not totally happy with where the story is going, but if you are, I kind of could use the encouragement, because I am not 100% sure about the decisions I'm making. Wow, talk about not instilling confidence in my writing... enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt, hey, how's it going?" Kurt's Glee performance was really good, but I can't help but wonder how exactly it applies to me. Sure, I was a little rough that day at our place, but other than that, our relationship isn't really a secret and we didn't break up, so maybe he's just a closeted Miley Cyrus fan? It is a little strange, though, because he hasn't returned any of my calls since then, and I thought we were on the same page.

"Uh, great, we kind of just had Glee together and I'm going home now. Why?" As much as I love Kurt, I never understand why he is so strange in public with me, roughly passionate one second, cold and distant the next. He said this wasn't a pity relationship, and when I see the fire in his eyes, I believe him, but moments like this make me feel like a charity case.

"Listen, Kurt, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Arranged Key with me, you know, practice our songs together, I already asked Santana and Tina, you could probably get Finn to come along too." Just what I was worried about, Kurt's expression has gone quite sour, and I am doing my best to cover up how irritated I am with his mixed signals.

"Fine, I guess, if it's a Glee thing, sure. Why not?" Because you don't want to, that's why, but for reasons beyond me, you'll just keep saying 'yes' anyway. I doubt he's disappointed it isn't a date with just us two, seeing the looks he gave me during my Jump Then Fall performance, which I thought was cute, but apparently, I'm still not 'edgy' enough for him.

"Is something the matter, I mean you've been a little bit distant lately." Kind of redundant question, seeing as it was beyond unlikely he was going to answer honestly. Of course, a carefree shrug, just as I suspected. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, Sam, how are you and Kurt lately?" Tina and I were carpooling to meet up with the others in four hours, and figured we could just hang out at the mall until then. She has been a really good friend to me lately, actually, she always has been, and considering how strange Mercedes has been acting recently, she's all I can rely on.

"He's, uh, great, well, no, actually, he's been terrible." Obviously, Tina's expression fell into pure concern, and I went on with my explanation. "Well, he does this thing where one second, he's saying how in love he is with me, and everything is great. Then the next, he seems like he wants nothing to do with me. It makes no sense, he's just impossible to read."

"Do you love him?" I have no idea how that is relevant, but now, Tina's asking me if I'm in love with my nearly bipolar boyfriend. Do I? I don't love how stupid he's acting or his dishonesty, how dumb he thinks I must be to not see how strange his behavior is. But at the end of the day, that means nothing. I love his smile, his hair, his witty humor, his caring heart, everything we have in common, how forward he is.

"Yes. I am totally in love with him. What am I going to do?" My head is in my hands in the middle of the mall food court, and I can feel Tina gently stroking my hand, trying her best to calm me. I am in love with him, but I don't understand what he's doing right now, I just need some freedom from how crazy he is making me.

"Then just do that. Keep loving him, be there for him, and he'll open up to you. You're a great guy, a great boyfriend, and he loves you too, so you two are going to be great. We all support you, you'll be fine." Tina is amazing at making me feel better, for a little while, she came off as quite angry and bitter, but now, she's just as caring as ever. She's been so supportive for me, and I wish I understood what was happening with her and Artie, because I want to be there for her like she's been there for me. Nobody has been here for her to understand her, listen to her, and she deserves it, she's so great, really amazing, just perfect. I don't know what I'm doing. I am facing Tina and she is looking deeply into my eyes, and I can't help but feel my heart race. No, I shouldn't do this, I love Kurt, Kurt loves me, but Tina is just- she treats me right, makes me feel safe. I need this, she needs this, it's just right. Before I now it, our lips are slowly meeting in the centre of the table, her lips parting and my tongue entering her mouth, kissing passionately for what felt like forever. The passion in our kiss ignited every feeling in my body, but when my eyes opened and Tina, not Kurt, was in front of me, I knew I had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this, uh, look at the time, we should be getting over soon. Please, can we just forget about this?" Judging on how Tina is looking right now, I don't think she is going to forget about it, and I am sorry about that, but Kurt means a lot to me, and I don't want to pursue something with Tina until Kurt and I are over. But I shouldn't even be thinking about that, we are definitely not almost over, I love him and he loves me, and we can fix this. Things will be OK, I will tell him about Tina, he will open up to me, and we can get past this.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel

* * *

**"Hey baby, whether it's now or later

I've got you

You can't shake me

'Cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop

'Cause I got you on my radar

'Cause I got you on my radar"

If that wasn't the most awkward moment I've ever experienced, I don't know what was. As much as I support Santana's sexual tendencies, the second she started serenading Mr. Schue with Radar by Britney Spears from the stage, I got a lot more than uncomfortable. Finn and I shared a lot more than a few looks during the performance, some steamier than others, but I never forgot about the hand that rested on my leg. Sam's. What a mood killer.

"Thank you, Santana Lopez! So, more from the McKinley High School, next up is a club regular, Sam White, take it away!" Sam got up onto the stage, audience clapping politely, apart from Mr. Schue, who blushed as furiously as my boyfriend when Santana sat right next to him, flipping her hair and resting her arm not so subtly by his shoulder. I watched Sam as he flipped through the song book, and I kind of got a feel for why I liked him in the first place, not that I don't anymore, just that it's hard to be in love with two guys at once. I had thought Sam had already picked, but he has pointed out a second song, indicating to me that we should be prepared for a mash-up. Please don't be You Belong With Me and Your Love is My Drug.

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS

Like a bitch, I would know."

This kind of stings a little, seeing as it was less than a week ago that I was dedicating one of Katy Perry's most romantic songs to him, and now he was doing Hot n Cold. Sure, maybe I did send mixed signals, but Sam wasn't exactly the easiest person to date.

"And you overthink

Always speak critically

I should know

That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up,

We kiss, we make up

You don't really want to stay, no

But you really don' want to go, no

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down"

The music is starting to play out a little bit, which means we are going into the next song, which I can't help but feel a little nervous about. I know he spent the day with Tina, and as much as I love her, I wouldn't blame her if she told that sweet little face of his that I was cheating on him.

"We met on a rainy evening in the summertime

Don't think I need to tell you more

I needed a raise I worked so hard for this love of mine, love of mine.

Still I got nothing to show for it.

Here's a simplification of everything we're going though.

You plus me is bad news

But you're a lovely creation, I like to think that I am too

But my friends said I look better without you.

Tongue tied and twisted, go on baby, and go to my head.

Babe, baby believe me If I stay it ain't gonna be easy

Okay we'll do it your way, but this is the last time

You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down

Love on the rocks."

The audience went into wild applause as I watched what was what I thought to be a perfect relationship go up in flames. I wasn't staying out of some insane desire to be with him, I was trying to give him a fair chance, and he has no right to go and be mad at me for that. I have to tell him the truth, just get it out in the open, I'd rather end it now then keep on going with something that is driving both of us insane. Finn looks a little pissed of at Sam, but I don't want him to hold it against him, this is all really my fault. Why did I have to start something with Sam when he deserved something with someone who wasn't emotionally unavailable? Tina also is looking a little embarrassed, furthering my worry that she may have told him. Something fires inside of me, and I grab Tina by the hand and bring her outside.

"Uh, Kurt, what are you doing, Finn's up next and I'm after him." Something about seeing her so nonchalant made me even more furious. She had to know what was up with Sam lately, the two were pretty close, and seeing as Mercedes had kept her distance since she found out about Finn and I, Tina was the only person who could have told him.

"Did you or did you not tell Sam that I am sleeping with Finn? Don't you dare lie to me, Tina, or I will get even more mad than I am right now, just tell me the truth." Tina audibly gasped, and I knew then I was in for a cameo appearance of the seldom seen angry Tina, known for pummeling handicapped mistresses into the ground.

"Are you actually accusing me of that, Kurt? I didn't tell him, but he knows something is wrong, probably because in the real world, real people actually get upset when one second their boyfriend loves them, the next they can't stop talking about how wimpy they are. Come on, Kurt, he loves you, and he's a great guy, stop screwing him over, and you come to me, thinking I'd betray you? How dare you! Come on, we should go back in side, your other boyfriend is waiting for you." Tina left me to wallow in my self pity and guilt of having suspected her. But then why was she so heavily involved in something she had nothing to do with? She was over Artie, and she was my friend long before Sam, but she's taking his side. Speaking of Sam, there he is, walking towards me, passing Tina in the hall, who just looked at him solemnly, making me a little anxious.

"Sam, you were great. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've been doing lately, I want you to know how great you are, but-"

"I kissed Tina." My mind has gone blank of everything I wanted to tell him. All these words were in my head, right on my lips, ready to come out and tell Sam I was with Finn, but this news, this horrible news had made me forget everything. The only thing I could remember is Sam's lips on mine, and the now tainted memories of every time we were together. "I'm bisexual." I don't know how I am supposed to respond to that, seeing as that was kind of assumed. I can't respond, I just want to disappear and make this easier for both of us. I love him, it was hard to see before, but now that I see that we may actually be ending, I don't want to see him go. "Kurt?" Great, my face is wet, I better not be crying, I don't want him to see me like this, I should just run the other way and just-"Kurt, I'm sorry, please, don't go!"

"Why, give me a reason to stay? You kissed Tina and you're done with me. But you didn't screw up, I did! It doesn't matter that you kissed Tina, what matters is that I pushed you away so much that you found somebody new, you moved on before we were even over. I have been lying to you, Sam, I am so, so sorry, I was an idiot, just please, go, and forget we ever happened." I can barely breathe, but something is moving further than the parking lot and to the local park, where the usual crowd of drunken teenagers is replaced by the silent cold on my tear stained face. What did I do? I had a chance to get over this thing with Finn, and once again, I screwed up. I've had chances with both of these guys to be theirs exclusively, but for some reason, I just couldn't decide. I want Sam, but if he knew everything I've done, I don't think this could go anywhere.

* * *

I saw Sam walking towards me in the distance, my first instinct to run the opposite direction. "Kurt, wait. Tell me everything. Tell me what has been happening with you. Tell me what you've been lying to me about. I love you, I want to be with you, and anything you did, we can get past it, just be honest to me, please!" I wish he wasn't just saying this, that he actually could get over it. But based on what is written on his face, he wouldn't, he would get even more upset, and we'd be over. But if the truth is the truth whether or not he knows it, so I should just tell him. Let it out. I can't believe I am about to tell my boyfriend about Finn, that I even became the kind of person who is a cheater. Time to make things right.

"I've been sleeping with Finn." Sam laughed, but the sound wasn't the bitter and hollow sound you'd expect when a relationship ends. It sounded totally genuine and full of humor. "What's so funny?" Sam sat on the swing next to me, turning and smiling at me.

"I know you have. I mean, I still haven't been to your house, for reasons beyond me, but I've talked to people, and they all know that you share a room with him. I'm glad you told me, but what's had you so strange lately?" Oh god, this is the last thing I wanted, to have to flesh out every detail, to have to explicitly say that I am having sex with Finn. He has to know, though, so through tears, I tell him.

"I have been having sex with Finn. For some time now." Now is the bitter and hollow laugh I expected, his warm smile now fading into something of an irony. I can't hold back the tears, and sobs escape my throat, wordlessly begging him to stay. Sam starts to cry, and I reach my hand out to him, only for him to push it away. "Sam, please, I love you, I love you, I-"

"No you don't! No, if you loved me, you wouldn't be sleeping with the guy who's practically your stepbrother like some kind of common slut. I can't believe you, I gave my virginity to you, and you've just been playing me like some guy on the side. Go to hell, Kurt, I want nothing to do with you." Sam gets up, and something inside of me throws me to the sand and has my hands wrap around his leg, like a spoiled toddler in a tantrum, only these teas couldn't be more real and full of passion. I can't think that this is happening, I need to know that we have a chance, we can get past this, I need more time, time to choose, I am not ready to have Sam make the choice for me.

"Sam, please, you said you could get past it, and I love you, and please, I need you, I am in love with you, and no matter what you say, no matter what you feel, I can't get over you, I need you!" Sam is looking at me, desperate as I have ever seen him, and reached down, picked me up, and kissed me on the lips. He ran his hands through my hair, and I kissed him as hard as possible, wanting the taste of our possible last kiss to never fade away. In fact, Sam began to pull away, and I tugged on his lips and clung onto him, until the kiss became a desperate fumble for touch, and I wrapped my entire body around him, sobbing as he rubbed my back. I love Sam. I love Finn. I have to choose. But I need time. I just need some time to decide, why can't I just have that?

"I forgive you. But don't lie to me. You love him, don't you?" Sam knew, somehow he knew, and if I wanted this to go anywhere, I needed to be honest with him.

"Yes, but I love you too." I don't know how Sam reacted, but seeing as he is still in my arms, I hope that means that he is going to try his best to cope. I felt his grip loosen around me, and he put his lips firmly on mine, giving me a sweet kiss before holding my hand, and walking towards the Arranged Key. "I'm guessing I missed my song, didn't I?"

Sam just laughed at my question, which wasn't even meant as a joke, and for once, his kind nature didn't feel like a thorn in my side. It felt pure and welcome, a kind break from how dark I felt this night. "You know I love you, right? I mean, sometimes I say your sweet laugh, your wonderful smile, the way you always treat me like a perfect gentleman is annoying, but I don't mean it. Sometimes I forget what I want, or get confused about what I want, but right now, I know I want you." Sam put my hand down, and looked wistfully at the night sky.

"But in other moments, you look at Finn and think he's for you, right?" I used to think Sam was shallow, just a sweet boy with nothing much to him, but I am starting to think there is a lot about him that I need to know. I don't know his middle names, his favorite color, ice cream flavor, all that couple stuff that everyone cares so much about; I once did, but somewhere along the way it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Finn Hudson

* * *

**Kurt and Sam walked hand in hand into the Arranged Key, where I had waited almost half an hour for them, seeing as Kurt was my ride home, and I was worried about what had happened earlier. Tina looked pretty pissed when she came back, and I definitely heard some shouting off stage while I was performing a cover of Long Shot by Katy Perry, which went great by the way. Mr. Schue thinks he has a setlist made, just some tiny choices to make, but he said he knows for sure that Kurt is doing Teenage Dream and that Santana is doing Why Should I Be Sad by Britney Spears; am I the only one who thought it was weird that she was walking out of this place holding hands with Mr. Schue? It was a pretty good night, but I am worried about how Kurt's doing, not just as my boyfriend, but as my kind of stepbrother and best friend.

"Hey, Kurt, where have you been?"

"We went to talk, and I have something pretty serious to talk to you about, but first, Kurt told me about you and him, and I'm willing to reach an agreement." Wait, what, Kurt told him about us, why would he do that, and if he did, why is Sam still even wasting his time with Kurt? And what kind of arrangement is he talking about, I am starting to get a little nervous about what he is getting at.

"OK? Continue." Kurt took his hand from Sam, and stood somewhere off to the side, still within a distance to talk to us, but not in the middle of something that appeared to be between just Sam and I.

"Kurt said that he wanted time to choose, and I think we should give him that. For one month he can date both of us at the same time, but at the end of it, he has to make a choice. If not, then we have to agree now that we will both break it off with Kurt." Based on Kurt's expression, Sam filled him in on the way here, so the look of irritation had worn off a little, but was still pretty visible. I don't see how this is that different from before, other than the fact that it now feels like a Shot at Love with Kurt Hummel, pretty sleazy. I'm not sure how fair it is to treat Kurt like a piece of meat like this, but if he's said he's OK with this, I would like to finally get it over with and have a real chance at being with him.

"Kurt, are you OK with this, if you're not, I don't want to do this."

"Finn, it's fine, it's pretty much like before, just both people know what's going on and we're being totally honest to each other." Sam's face perked up at Kurt's agreement, but Kurt wasn't finished. "However, here is the deal. Finn and I were secret for this entire time, which means he had a disadvantage. For this to be fair, you and I have to become a secret as well, Sam." Yes, finally, now I don't have to feel like I am competing against someone who is already the boyfriend!

"Alright, fine. So we all agree to this?" As much as I hate this idea and don't think it will end well, I nod my head. There's only so much I can do, and this may be my only shot at being with Kurt. At least it will be a month well spent, right?

* * *

That's the ending of the longest chapter to date! I hope you enjoyed it, if not, please tell me exactly why and I'll try to fix it, trust me, I will do my best! If I didn't respond to you, don't worry, I will, I just have a lot of stuff. Wisdom teeth are being removed next week, Tuesday prep, Wednesday surgery, and I was supposed to get my driver's license today (yay!) but the line up was ridiculous, so I am going in on Tuesday right before the wisdom teeth prep. As you can see, super busy, but I don't want to forget about the people who really make this story special: the readers (that was ridiculously cheesy, but you guys deserve it!). Your feedback rocks my world, so keep on reading and writing! Until next time!


	18. Picnics, Pancakes, and a Side of Tension

This chapter is a little different than the last few, it's definitely shorter than the last one! The song featured is Heart by The Pretty Reckless, and it's pretty amazing, album out on August 31st, pick it up, they rock (shameless promo!). So, I hope you guys still like where the story is going, I didn't before, but I spent some time to just think about it, and I am pretty pleased with it. I know how it's going to end now, at least, which makes things a little easier. So, the story. Oh, all is in **Kurt's **perspective, I'll do some Finn, but the story is really about Kurt, so most will be in his. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart." OK, this was beyond weird. I was in my own room, and but I could hear Sam's voice and feel his arm around my waist. I am trying to remember what happened last night, but nothing is coming to mind, it's all just a huge blur. I turned over and gave a sweet kiss on the lips, those magnificent lips, and lay next to him.

"Sorry, it's just, what happened last night?" I really can't remember a thing, and I am hoping that Sam can fill me in on what happened. I do remember going to the Arranged Key, the fight with Tina, and our new arrangement, but I can't seem to recall what happened when I got home. Had Finn left when I took Sam home, because I find it hard to believe he'd be alright with watching us be intimate. I had a soft groan, and I can't help but think it's coming from Finn, but he's not here. I wrapped my arms around Sam even tighter, kissing his neck gently, until-

"Good morning, sweetheart." I turn over to see a smiling Finn laying completely naked in bed next to me. Maybe I was going insane, maybe Sam was never here in the first place- no, he's still here. Both boys were now smiling at me, which only led me to believe one possible thing could have happened last night. I turned over to Finn and gave him a sweet kiss, but Finn stopped me in the middle of it, leaving me in my confusion. I looked over at Sam to see him staring in my direction, when I realized the horrible truth; they were looking at each other. I ducked my head down, and Sam and Finn's lips met in the middle of the bed, locking in a passionate kiss, leaving me to wallow in my loneliness.

* * *

"No!" Oh, thank god, it was just a dream, I'm back in my own- wait, no, I'm not lying next to both guys, but I am definitely not in my room. I turned over to see Sam sleeping peacefully next to me, and based on the pictures around the room, this is Sam's house and Sam's bed. I am more than embarrassed that I haven't even met his parents, let alone been over to his house, and I have already had spent the night with their only son. Was he their only son, Sam has left out way too much about his life, and while I haven't told him much, with friends like Tina and Mercedes, there probably isn't much left to say. A Roland keyboard is propped up on one side of the room, pages upon pages of sheet music covered in pen perched on the music stand. As much as I want to read the lyrics of these presumably self written tunes, that would be one invasion of privacy I do not want to commit on my very first night over at his place. Aw, he has a pair of little elephant slippers next to the bed, and looking around, based on the stuffed animals and family photos in the room, he's definitely as sweet in his family life as he is at school. I got up as quietly as possible, throwing on a light blue robe, and looked at the countless photos on the wall, his sixth birthday party, his first day of school, what appeared to be a piano recital. I feel more than dirty for taking this family's little boy and sleeping with him before meeting his parents, who probably would hate me for turning their perfect All American son into a philandering man whore. Well, what else could you call someone who let's their boyfriend sleep with their soon to be stepbrother? But looking at him lying in bed, he looks anything but dirty, his innocent little smile being worn even through deep sleep, making me afraid to make a single noise that could wake him from a gentle sleep. I definitely could use a shower right now, it's 6:24, and seeing as it's a- oh no, school day, I am beyond screwed, I have to go get ready- ouch, stubbed my toe.

"Oh, Kurt, you're up, how are you? Aren't you glad it's a PA day today?" I would have been a lot more glad if I hadn't thrown myself out of bed in order to get dressed for a day that wasn't happening.

"I am glad, it gives me a chance to meet your parents, which I still haven't done yet." Sam's smile faded away, his gaze not meeting mine, and I can't help but be confused. Why is he so reluctant, based on all these family photos, he definitely isn't shying away from being a mama's boy. "Sam, what's the matter?" It definitely didn't spark the protective instinct I felt with Finn, but I couldn't stop myself from crawling back into bed and wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, I never told you this, but my parents, uh, they aren't here anymore, there was an accident a few years back. I live with my aunt and uncle." I don't know how to react to this, seeing as I am feeling a thousand different emotions right now. I can't help but be annoyed seeing as he knows my mother died and he didn't think I would understand how he feels. At the same time, though, at least I had my father, he had to be thrown into a totally new life, and the people he loved and trusted the most were just here one minute, gone the next. Sam doesn't look nearly as happy as he did when he was asleep, which made me long for our restful time together, none of which I remember.

"Well, I would love to meet your aunt and uncle, but first, I'm so, so sorry to hear that your parents- I would have begged to meet the people who raised one of the most wonderful people in my life." I wanted to say the 'most wonderful person in my life', but even though he is impossibly sweet, I don't want to get his hopes up to something that may not happen. He looks me right in the eye, and through a mist of sadness, kisses me on the forehead, making me the one to blush for once.

"Come on, breakfast awaits, you can definitely meet my aunt and uncle."

"Wait, what, dressed like this, no way, they'll know what we did last night." Now Sam is just laughing at me, and I have no clue what is so funny about becoming notoriously skanky in the eyes of my boyfriend's parent figures.

"My aunt and uncle let you stay the night, and besides, we didn't do anything." Now it's my turn to laugh, but Sam seems unfazed. "Seriously." I guess I'm not as skanky as I thought, looks like that's one point for Team Kurt in the goal of winning over his aunt and uncle.

* * *

I can't believe I had to get ready for my day with the limited amount of skin and hair products the Sam possesses, sure he had some facial scrub and one exfoliator, but he didn't have any hairspray. At all. What gives? Luckily he did have some clothes for me, which happened to be mine, which makes me more than creeped out. I have to ask him about that later. The White house is quite nice, the staircase pretty elaborate, and pictures of what I assumed to be cousins decorated the hallways. I am not looking forward to having to meet any brother or sister figures, I definitely am not great at getting along with people my age. Sam and I walked hand in hand into the kitchen to be greeted by a woman with dark brown hair, just like Sam's, that flowed down to her shoulder, and her husband, a man who looked like what Sam would be in 25 or so years, which definitely was not disappointing. Even though I don't do vintage, at least people wise.

"Hi, you must be Kurt, I'm Sam's aunt, Clara, and this is my husband, Brody. It's great to finally meet you, Sam has told us so much about you." Sam blushed a little at this, and I can't help but be a little flustered at the prospect of being a topic of conversation in a house I'd never been in.

"I'm happy to finally meet you all."

"Oh, well, you still have to meet Kyle and Joanna, our kids, Sam's cousins. They'll probably be down soon, but until then, take a seat, and prepare to have Clara's world famous chocolate chip pancakes, they are amazing!" As much as I don't want to have a high calorie breakfast, I don't want to give a bad first impression, so as excitedly as I can, I take a seat. I watch as Sam's uncle looks me up and down, probably a little confused by my designer garb, as most people usually are. The two seem quite nice, so I won't hold their reluctancy to get used to my appearance immediately against them. Sam sits next to me, resting his hand on mine, using the other to silently sip orange juice. "So, Kurt, you're in Glee with Sam, are you excited for LA?"

"Oh, definitely, going to Hollywood has always been a dream of mine, my friend Mercedes and I are always making lists of the things we have to do there, Runyon Canyon, Hollywood Bowl, Kodak Theatre, it's going to be incredible!" Based on both boys' facial reactions, I may have made a misfire, probably my mentioning-

"Mercedes hasn't been around here in a while, what do you think happened there?" Oh, great, my first minute with Sam's aunt and uncle and I've already initiated a conversation that oozes awkward tension.

"Oh, Brody, don't ask Kurt things like that, I doubt he'll know. So, sweetie, do you want some juice, coffee?" Sam's aunt is already in my good books, and not just for saving me from a question I definitely didn't want to answer. Her dark eye mascara and eye shadow mixed with her deep red lips created a look that just screamed Chanel, and her skin complexion showed years of perfect skin care, but not an ounce of cosmetic surgery. I have respect for graceful agers, and for anyone who lives in Lima and doesn't go out dressed like typical white trash, so Clara White is someone I would never mind spending time with.

"Coffee, please, thank you very much!" Sam's family seems to be really sweet, I can't imagine how his parents' deaths would have effected them. Suddenly, feet are heard on the staircase, and a girl my age is entering the kitchen, chatting with what looked like her older brother, who was probably a high school senior. The older boy stopped and put his hand out towards me, smiling that bright Sam smile at me, making me feel pretty welcome here.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, that's my sister, Joanna, you must be Kurt. Sam can't stop talking about you, nice to meet you." Kyle moved towards the stove and started talking to his mother, helping her make the pancakes in a fashion that reminded me of a typical American family. Too bad that typical family didn't exist in the 21st Century, at least, I thought it didn't, but here it was, and these people seemed about as perfect as I thought Sam was.

"Hey Kurt, we've heard just about everything about you, I'm shocked you managed to put up with my cousin this long, if he's anything as crazy about you in person as he is raving about you here. Oh, have you met Christina, Sam's sister, she's coming down in a second." Joanna seemed like a nice girl, but definitely had a bit more spunk then Sam, which was pretty refreshing. Right on cue, Christina was in the kitchen, looking a lot different from when we first met that day in the gardening room. I definitely feel a bit wary around her, seeing as she knew about me and Finn, but considering how close this family is, Sam's probably told her about our situation right now.

"Hey, Kurt, haven't seen you since you're last boyfriend was sending you flowers, real charmer, what happened to him?" I don't know where to begin, but a lot of words are forming in response, most of which are quite attacking, and they are close to spewing right at her. The table has gone totally silent, only the sound of the pancakes on the stove can be heard, and the sound of Christina's thick stiletto boots moving on the ceramic tile.

"We broke it off before I started dating Sam, actually."

"Oh, really, I was talking to Tina, and-"

"Christina, shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life, but in the last minute, I have been attacked in front of my boyfriend's family, a huge secret almost revealed, and my boyfriend defend me in public. It isn't even 9 yet, and I've already had enough drama for the whole day. So, rather than take my perfectly manicured nails and gauge out Christina's eyes, I do the only smart thing left to do.

"I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. White about this, really. There was a misunderstanding as to when I broke up with my last boyfriend, but Sam and I assure you that is all in the past." Christina audibly scoffed at me, and Clara warmly smiled at me, not before giving her niece a sharp glare in response. I am getting pretty sick of this girl who is getting involved in something that isn't her business, and Tina, who seemed to be involved in every second of drama in my life nowadays.

"It's OK, honey, so, who wants pancakes?"

* * *

"Sorry that my sister ripped your face off earlier, I don't know what got into her." Sam and I were strolling, picnic basket in hand around the park, the fall air absent for the day, replaced by a summer breeze and warm sunshine on our skin. The light reflecting on the lake made a beautiful shimmering scene, and the usually noisy park felt calm and serene.

"It's OK, really, I mean, if I thought someone was playing one of my family members, I would be pretty angry too."

"That doesn't give her a right to treat you like that, she owes you an apology." It's weird to see Sam so defensive of me, after everything I've done. It does feel like a fresh slate, a true shot at making this work. The only problem is that I promised Finn that both relationships would be a secret, but Sam's family knows about me now, which kind of makes this back to square one. For the next hour, we sat at the top of a grassy hill, eating low carb bruschetta, and I finally found out all those tiny things about Sam I always wanted to know. He likes sorbet more than ice cream, cranberry to be exact, his favorite color is aquamarine, and his birthday is October 14th. The thing that was the strangest to learn was that fourteen was also his lucky number, not just because it was the same as his birthday, but because something always good happens on the fourteenth, according to him. When I asked him what happened last fourteenth, September 14th, he said that it was the day of our first date. It shouldn't hurt this much to see such a sweet boy in love with me, but it does, because as much as I love him, do I really deserve him? Just a little bit away, the park filled up with attendees of a local concert, and a cover band began playing, causing Sam to get up. "Come on, our first dance, it'll be romantic." As much as I can work it to Single Ladies, I definitely am not one to do romantic slow dances, especially at a local park in Lima, where I could shot just for dating Sam. Reluctantly, though, I find myself on my feet, Sam holding me, leading me in a dance at the top of the hill of the park.

"Never wanted to feel

Never wanted you to steal my heart

Never wanted you to know

Never wanted to show I'm weak

I'm falling all over myself

Trying to be someone else

I wish you would dare to walk me home

So I wouldn't have to feel alone

Always wanted to be

Always wanted you to see my heart

Always wanted your love

Always wanted but never was

I"m falling all over myself

Trying to be someone else

I wish you would dare to walk me home

So I wouldn't have to feel alone

I'm falling all over myself

Dying to be someone else

I wish you would dare to walk me home

I don't wanna fight the world alone

Told you before

I've never loved you more."

The song played out, and Sam spun me around, then embraced me in a powerful kiss. It was perfect, really, this amazing boy with his amazing family and our amazing dates. But I feel like he needs someone who is an amazing boy too, someone who he'll love more than me, or at least deserves more. So when a tear rolls down my cheek, I tell him it is out of happiness, and not out of the sympathy I feel for the boy who I know deserves better than me.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, reviews are super appreciated, and really help me shape the story. I said before that there would probably be thirty chapters, and I still believe that, if I change my mind, I'll tell you. So, have a good day, and until next time!


	19. Watch Me Apply the Pressure

So, I broke my promise. Well, kind of. This chapter **has reader's discretion advised, **and it's not actually that racy, but in comparison to other chapters, the dirtiest yet (minus shower, but that wasn't sexual). In many ways, this chapter has a lot of stuff I usually never write with. You'll see at the end. It's **Finn **at first, then **Kurt **later on, I'll say what the songs were at the end, saying them now gives away way too much about the story. So, chapter begins, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you came!" Rachel was standing in front of me, grinning ear to ear, carrying boxes of candles and little ornaments. I had called her when I figured out I wanted to have a romantic dinner with Kurt, and when I couldn't come up with somewhere to take him, I thought it'd be cool to transform our room into a romantic place. It's going to be awesome, but I'm going to need Rachel's help, seeing as Kurt is huge on room decor, and I'm not exactly a genius when it comes to this stuff. Sure Kurt doesn't agree with Rachel's gargoyle sweaters or whatever, but she knows things about rooms, at least more than me, so I called her to see if she wanted to help me out.

"What are friends for? Come on, let's get started!" Sure Rachel said we would be friends, but to be honest, I didn't think she would actually go through with it. She can be quite dramatic, and after breaking up with her, I would expect her to slash Kurt's tires before preparing him a romantic meal. Kurt is spending the day with Sam, which I would normally be upset about, but I can't really do much, seeing as making a scene will only make Kurt get annoyed with me and choose Sam. Besides, we agreed on this, and I will get my time with Kurt tonight, so it'll all be worth it; I doubt he's already convinced Kurt he is the right choice.

"So, what did you bring?" Rachel has a devious glint in her eye, which usually means I'm in for a huge treat. Looking through the stuff, we are on the brink of being what Kurt calls tacky, but I think if we just set it up right, he'll like it, and don't they always say 'it's the thought that counts'?

"Where's Kurt now?" Rachel and I may be friends now, but I doubt I could explain to her what has been going on with Kurt and Sam lately, and although she knows I am trying to win him over, I doubt she'd take it well if she knew I've already slept with him, several, several times. She is a lot less annoying as a friend than a girlfriend, so I am really glad I just told her upfront about my feelings for Kurt. Rachel began pouring herself a glass of sparkling pomegranate juice, and motioned for me to sit down, which I did. I know the last time we had a picnic of this caliber was when we made out last year while I was dating Quinn, so I'm already prepared if she decides to go psycho and kiss me.

"Uh, hanging with Mercedes. You know, you've been a great friend to help me with this, really." This was where the old Rachel would have edged herself closer to me, and gazed into my eyes lovingly, but the new one stayed put.

"No problem, my pleasure. You know, I hope you win Kurt over, not just for your sake, but for his own." I can't help but feel a little bit of joy at the idea I can talk to someone about how annoying Sam is. Sure, he's all perfect and stuff, but I don't think that's any excuse to not respect obvious rules of relationships. Like don't date people you just met or steal people's friends. Fine, he didn't really do anything wrong, but he still is irritating.

"I know, right, he's so annoying. Kurt could do better."

"Not just that." Uh oh, old Rachel, her eyes twinkling and a reluctant smile on her face. This means she's either about to make a move or- or she has a huge story to tell. "I saw Sam at the mall yesterday with Tina, thought it was a perfectly innocent get together, until I saw those two playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the food court!" What? "They were kissing, Finn!" Oh. What, Sam is cheating on Kurt, what a pig! That is just wrong, and Tina just broke up with Artie, he's taking advantage of how vulnerable she's feeling. I can't believe Kurt is spending the day with this guy.

"Kurt is convinced Sam is some sweet guy, but he definitely deserves to know the truth, I have to tell him."

"Wait, what, no, if you tell him, you'll look like a jealous potential suitor, and there's no chance he'll listen to you or want to date you. Your best bet is to drop hints and hope he figures out for himself." As much as I hate to say it, Rachel is right. Kurt is just going to think I'm trying to win him over, and as much as this feels like the Bachelor or something, I have to play my cards right. "Listen, Kurt will probably be home soon, I should go, as much as I know you like him, he's not huge on me, and the last thing I want is for him to think there's something between us."

"See you later, Rach, and thanks again for everything, your awesome!" Rachel just gave me a small wave and left, smiling brightly, leaving me to suspect if she might have a small crush on me or something- you know what, paranoia, not helping. Kurt should be home any second, so I'll just go get changed into something Kurt would like a lot more.

* * *

"Finn, I'm home! What's- uh, what are you wearing?" I don't know why exactly Kurt is looking at me like that, I thought he liked fancy designer clothes! Sure, it's a little tight, but didn't Kurt say that was 'in' right now? I feel like ripping the clothes off right now, seeing as all Kurt is doing is laughing at me, making me feel ridiculous. Sure, it's a really tight suit with pants that end at around my calf, cling way too tightly to my guy parts, not to mention the fact the shirt sleeve ends a couple inches too early. "It's OK, sweetie, I'll help you get it off." Good thing our parents are out for dinner tonight, otherwise the sight of Kurt undressing me in the living room would have been enough to give them a heart attack.

"So, how was your day with Sam?" It was more than risky to bring up Sam, the cheater, while Kurt was kneeling near my crotch, seeing as I was very tempted to tell him all about Tina's make out session with Sam, but I couldn't help myself. Kurt looks upset, though, and I can't really make out why.

"It was perfect, he's perfect. It's good. But I've been looking forward to seeing you." I can't stop myself and I hear a little hissing sound come out of my mouth, knowing that I may have just ruined my chances of ever having children, seeing as Kurt is in the middle of undoing my fly. Instead, though, Kurt just looks up at me, and smiles, saying words with a single glance. Not actually, his eyes can't really talk and stuff, but you get the point. "So, tonight, are we doing something that requires me putting you in some clothes?"

"Not necessarily, it's a surprise." Kurt is smiling mischievously, but I wonder if he realizes if I didn't mean it flirtatiously at all. Now I am in nothing but my underwear, Kurt's arms still around my neck from undoing my tie, and I can't help but feel a little embarrassed. Most times we are naked are times we are doing things that don't involve him looking all over my body, but right now, I am totally vulnerable, and it feels strange. In this whole situation, it feels like Kurt is always in control, and now is just one of those times. "Uh, let's go downstairs, shall we?" I really hope he likes it, I mean, Rachel and I worked on it forever, and I want him to know just how much I care about him.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel

* * *

**"Oh my god, Finn, this is amazing." Well, kind of. The effort was beyond amazing, the result was a little bit cheap looking, like a badly themed restaurant's VIP section. The one plus of this design was the low lighting that had all focus on just Finn and I, apart from the night sky above us, which would be the only tacky thing I'd ever openly admit to enjoying. The brightest thing in the room had to be the goofy smile plastered all over Finn's face, one of the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place. Did I ever really fall out of love with the boy, I mean, sure I tried to live with him as a brother, and maybe when we broke up for a bit, but I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't think I belonged with him. A scantily clad Finn, still looking modest and as innocent as a Cabbage Patch Kid, led me down to the pillow set up on my bedroom floor, where an elaborate meal was set out. If it hadn't been Sam and Finn, I never would have allowed myself to ingest these many calories in one day.

"Thank you. You know, Kurt, I really wanted to say that, uh, I kind of am in love with you." As inarticulately as he said that, the sentiment was beyond charming, and the other half of my reasons for loving him. He was just so organically sweet, and while Sam came off as sweet, it was almost to a sickly point, where his obvious history of loss brought him to an artificially happy point, like his maturity stopped aging the second his parents died, which would explain why he has fits whenever I see him sad or angry, rather than deal with things. Finn, though, has been through things, and come out unscathed, still baring the beautiful smile I see in front of me. I love him. I love him to a point where I want to jump out on the rooftops and scream his name, or propose to him in a cake at a fancy restaurant, kiss him at a baseball game 'kiss cam', or even have him help me bowl, where it all started. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with this boy anymore than I already did, but it happened, and I couldn't be anymore happy about it.

"I love you so much, Finn." Finn began laughing, and now I am a little confused. "Uh, Finn, what's so funny?" I instantly regretted asking, the sight of the laughing boy way too appealing to give up.

"It's just I figured this night would be romantic and sexy, not get sappy this quickly." What, did he just call me, Kurt Hummel, sappy? The only thing sappy here is the tackily furnished room that once had class and now belongs in a land fill. I'll show him sappy!

"Really, me, sappy? Well, let's see how sappy you think this is." I figured after my emotionally charged rendition of Lights Out that I could afford another intimate performance, only this time, intimate would be the key word in this performance, and it would be something Santana would be proud to see. Finn laughed as I got up and hit play on my iPod, starting an instrumental medley, with a lead synth that got me in position to lie on top of the food, prompting Finn to make a whimpering sound. As much as I wish it was out of my steamy sex appeal, I'm quite sure it's about ruining his food.

"10 PM to 4

And I came to hit the floor

Thought you knew before

But if you don't then now you know

Well tonight I'm 'bout to mash?"

The Britney Spears Blackout record was practically crafted to be a strip tease soundtrack, so when I pushed Finn to the ground as I unbuttoned my shirt, the sounds he made definitely had nothing to do with food.

"Make them other chicks so mad

I'm 'bout to shake my ass

Watch that boy?

It's all about me and you

Doin' how we do

Tear the floor up, up, up

Tell them to make room

They wanna know, tell them I'm alone

They wanna look, we can give 'em an encore."

Now my shirt was fully off, and Finn looked like his eyes were about to melt out of his head. Well, I figure I know enough about showmanship, it's about time it pays off in my love life. Not that this has much to do with love.

"Make it a freakshow, freak

Freakshow

We can give 'em a

Peep peep show, peep peep show

Peep show"

The music was starting to change, and I abruptly got up, causing Finn to immediately get up off the floor, until I stood completely in the middle of the room, where his eyes were completely fixed on me. When I realized the song that was starting, much to Finn's displeasure, I ran out of the room, coming back in right on cue, decked out in leather boots, a leather jacket, and a pair of tight leather pants that Mercedes made me buy out of a dare. Who knew Mercedes' crazy ideas would pay off?

"French fingertips, Red lips

Bitch is dangerous

Cotton candy kiss

Can't wait for my sugar rush."

The look on Finn's face as I threw my belt off and whipped the ground next to him with it was totally priceless, like a little boy who had just stolen from the cookie jar right before dinner and was caught by his mother.

"Can't take it no more

I got to have more tonight

This feelings so strong

I'm putting you on tonight."

Now I was in nothing but my underwear and my leather boots, and in my steamy prime, I leapt onto Finn's bare chest, clutching his hair tightly.

"Baby take a seat

Eyes on me, this is my show

Your one and only pleasure

All decked in lace and leather

Fantasy, Courtesy of me

Baby let's go!

Watch me apply the pressure

All decked in lace and-"

"Hey guys, we're- what the hell?" Here's what the hell was. Me, Kurt Hummel, was seducing my boyfriend, and just like sexy karma, Finn's mom and my dad came home on time to see me, clad in leather, grinding against an almost naked Finn, on top of a cheap Egyptian print blanket in a dimly lit room. The best part is that upon looking closer, the happy couple, well, formerly happy couple, were hand in hand, one hand with a brand new diamond ring sitting upon the ring finger.

"Congratulations?" Damn it.

* * *

Oh my god, this was so embarrassing to write, but I came up with this idea on the bus today, and I combined it with romantic dinner and thought it was just perfect. So, not so bad, right, I can't write sex, I just find it cheap, so it really wasn't too steamy. The songs were 'Freakshow' by Britney Spears and 'Lace and Leather' by Britney Spears, I actually have only gotten into her music recently, but it has been appearing in my stories A LOT lately. Which is annoying, I try not to let what I like show, but it gets obvious, like with Fefe Dobson. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm so annoying like that, and until next time!


	20. Dipped in Flashbacks and Leather

So, this chapter is very different from the others, most of it is flashback. The song is "Don't Let it Go To Your Head" by Fefe Dobson, NOT Jordin Sparks. Enjoy! Oh, perspective changes a LOT, so I'll make sure you know who is who.

* * *

**Finn Hudson:**

I can't believe how how Kurt is looking right now, I mean, sure, I've always thought he was cute, but sexy? I've never thought of him like this, and sure we've done things together, but we'd be kidding ourselves if we said it was more about the sex than the security of being together. This was pure steam, and Kurt on top of me was the best feeling in the world until-

"Hey guys, we're- what the hell?" Oh my god, Burt and my mom are home, crap. This is bad, this is beyond bad, this is catastrophic. It's bad enough they have to find out about Kurt and I at all, but like this, looking like some crazy S&M sex people, was just torture, probably for them just as much as us.

"Congratulations?" On what? And then I saw where Kurt's eyes were fixed, and looked to my mom's left hand, grasping Burt's right hand, where a glimmering wedding ring was now fixed. What? They're getting married? This is beyond bad, I mean, sure I always thought it might happen, but I figured my relationship or my mom's would be over before they ever interfered with the other.

"You sick son of a bitch, how dare you touch my son like this, you disgusting pervert, taking advantage of him like this, you need to be locked up in pri-" I definitely don't appreciate Burt saying all these things about me, and sure Kurt is his only son, only family member, but isn't Kurt the one clad in leather and straddling me? My mom looks pretty pissed, so she's interrupting him.

"Burt! You can say a lot of things about Finn, like how he is being mounted by your son, but one thing you can never dare to call my son, your stepson, is a pervert. My son is anything but sick. As awkward as this may be for both of you, we are talking about this, this thing that is so obviously going on. Got it?" Great, I'm glad my mom defended me as a person, but I doubt she's going to be so forgiving when Kurt and I tell her everything. And I mean everything.

* * *

"So, Kurt, when did Finn first pursue you to have sex with him?" Uh, what?

"Uh, sorry, but I didn't pursue anyone to have sex with me. Actually, Kurt kind of started it, but I agreed, it was totally consensual." I barely know that word, just from hearing Puck's recounting of when a cougar's husband caught him and threatened to press charges on his own wife for statutory. Kurt and I are dressed, making things a little more comfortable, but our hand holding combined with Burt and my mom holding hands made for a beyond strange atmosphere.

"It's true, dad, he really didn't pressure me to do anything, I made the first move." Why is it that whenever Kurt gets involved with my love life that my partner's father gets pissed at me? I'd say I'm pretty cool, sure Burt just walked in on me and his only son having sex, but I'd say other than that, I'm not all that bad.

"When did this all start?" It was the first thing my mom had said in quite a while, and I was a little nervous about responding at all. She has always trusted me so much, been so supportive with everything in my entire life, I just didn't want to let her down more than I already did. Unfortunately, I had a feeling the truth would hurt just about as much as a lie, so I told her the honest to goodness truth, which did feel good to finally admit, I guess.

"Since two weeks before school started, you guys were on vacation, we went bowling that day, and that's when it happened."

"It? What happened that day?" Uh, do I even remember what happened exactly?

* * *

"So, what is it that you want me to do to prove that I want this to work?" I have to admit, I know exactly what I want, and I kind of just want Kurt to be the one to say it. Fine, you caught me, I'm kind of in love with Kurt, it's just that he's been a great friend for the longest time, and one day I saw him as... more. It all began when Kurt took me to a Macy's to get me some new clothes for the school year, but he assured me that he wouldn't make me look much different, just better. So I agreed, and was excited to spend the day with him, except not for the reasons I later realized were true, just friendship. As we walked into Macy's, I had to fight the urge to laugh at Kurt's expression, like an imprisoned convict seeing his family for the first time in twenty years. If I thought he was in love with me, I had definitely never seen how he felt about fashion! We looked around for a bit, until it happened.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:**

"Uh, Finn, what is that?" I cannot believe that Finn Hudson, a jock and one time homophobe, is actually OK with being spotted in public with me. Fine, I'm so not over what he did, and sure he wore the Elizabethan fetishist dress from Gaga's meeting with the Queen, but that picture's a thousand words weren't enough to make up for the one that crushed my heart. I definitely did not love him anymore, but I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter when Finn had the nerve to hold up-

"A pair of leather pants, come on, they are so rock and roll, please, I can totally just try them on and be like one of those biker dudes. Just this once, if they suck, we'll pretend it never happened." You mean when they suck? Ugh, but Finn looks like he really wants to do this, so fine, he can wear his stupid leather pants. I just don't know if he understands the gay and S&M undertones in leather pants on a man who isn't a motorcyclist, and besides, he can't pull this look off, he's too sweet, uh, luggish. Brutish, even.

"Fine, you big idiot, wear the stupid pants, but don't come crying to me when they split in half in the middle of the dressing room and you have to buy a pair of busted pants." Come on, this was Finn we were talking about, he wasn't going to be able to get into a pair of designer pants, he was a total rookie. He needed the help of a professional, someone who loved fashion, someone who knew what looked good, someone accustomed to tight fitting clothing. That's me, isn't it?

* * *

**Finn Hudson:**

If I'm being totally honest, something drove me to ask Kurt to help me put on the leather pants other than just pure want to not rip them. I couldn't say for sure then, but now, I am positive I wanted the thrill of his skin on mine, him in the same room as me, undressed. Kurt blushed a deep red at me, and I felt a little badly for putting him this position, especially because I had assumed he would want to see me half naked, but after what I've said and done to him, it's a miracle he wants to see me fully dressed. I wiggled off my pants, leaving me in my boxers, and Kurt managed to find just about anything in the room that looked interesting. This was a terrible idea, I am such an idiot. Kurt passed me the leather pants, and with the bravery of a rock star, I threw them on, not knowing that I should have done warm up stretches or something first.

"Finn, you blubbering fool, your thighs will stick out like a cow's if you put them on like that, hold on." The time in which it took Kurt to come back let me regain my composure and feel a little more comfortable with the fact I was undressed with Kurt in the room. Suddenly, Kurt was back, and he was throwing his pants off, which I made me want to want to scream and yell and call him names. But I couldn't, because even though I wanted to not like it, I totally did, and he was the only part of this whole thing I really wanted. I was more than disappointed when he gestured to a pair of leather pants that were in his size and began a demonstration on how to fit into them. Too bad I couldn't listen over the sound of the blood pounding in my head.

"Come on out, Finn, how do they look?" This particular store was good with customer's wearing the clothes outside the dressing room, something that was becoming less and less common in this paranoid world. After my informative lesson on how to fit into the pants without bunching or clinging, I waited outside for him to show me how they looked. Finn stepped outside, and I was beyond furious. Did he listen to a word I said, he threw the pants on worse than just bad, he made them bunch all over his toned legs and perfectly fit ass! Oh, screw it, I want to be mad, but let's face it, he looks pretty hot, and until he learns how to read minds, I'll just keep on thinking that and not let it show on my face. "You didn't listen to a word I said, but they look cool, I just can't see you wearing them in public." Probably because people will think he's off to a role play convention.

"So, would you like to go with those, or maybe look at something else, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind finding something else you might need, he's practically doing my job for me." Boyfriend. Did the clerk at Macy's just call me Finn's boyfriend? Normally I would be beyond happy that someone mistook me for his boyfriend, but considering Finn was right there, I masked my happiness, and went for the surprised look. Not surprised enough to deny it, but who cares, it's the thought that counts.

* * *

**Finn Hudson:**

"No, uh, it's fine, thank you, we'll just get the jeans and the shirts we picked out earlier." My heart jumped when that woman called Kurt my boyfriend, I mean, a month ago or so I would have hated it, but now, I kind of liked the sound of it. We were friends, really close friends, but seeing as we didn't have that much in common, the only thing that could bring us together could have been fate, right? I think I like Kurt.

"Kiss me."

* * *

"OK, tell me this. Do you love each other?" I didn't even know what to say. I mean, I love Kurt, and we've said it to each other, but never in front of anyone else, especially not these two. I guess they wouldn't be asking if they were hoping we didn't, so for probably the last time in our interrogation, the truth.

"Yes. I love Kurt. And I don't want to speak for him, but he loves me too." Kurt smiled at me, and Carole choked back a sob after intercepting our moment together. It's hard to believe this whole secret is out, and I didn't even realize how much had happened without people figuring it out. Even I hadn't realized till now that Kurt had bought that pair of pants at the department store that day, you know, the ones one the floor when my mom walked in on us. Burt doesn't look furious, just a little bit sad, though I can't imagine why, I mean, they're getting married, we're together, sure it's a little strange, but we can get over it.

"OK. Good night, boys, we'll talk to you in the morning." I don't understand what my mom means, but it sounds pretty serious, especially because the look Burt had is now also in her eyes. I really love my mom, she always has my back, and I just hope she doesn't do her mom thing and chose me over her like she always does. Sure, I want Kurt, but if that means that she can't be with Burt, then I'm not so sure how I feel about that.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:**

"I wish we got to eat some of this food, sucks we have to just throw it out like this." Finn looked like a small boy throwing his pet goldfish in the toilet as he dumped out the food he made, well, purchased. At least it was low calorie and had no trans fats. I just can't believe how well that went, well, relative to what I expected would happen as a result of giving half naked Finn a lap dance and having my dad and Carole walk in. Poor woman, I think the sight of it may have traumatized her for life, I'm just glad they walked in before I started licking guacamole off of Finn's back. I think my dad would need therapy after that, not that he may not after tonight as it is.

"Yeah, it does, but it sucks even more that we had to tell your mom and my dad like this. I mean, I always imagined it would be much more civil and romantic, rather than a shocking expose." I had imagined it a lot, even before we started kind of dating, which is pretty pathetic, but hey, I was in love. Or lust, either way, I definitely was obsessed.

"It is nice, though, now that they know, I feel we're finally a couple. I mean, I doubt Sam can say he's had a night like this with you. I hope. Wait, he hasn't right?" The various faces of Finn made me laugh quite uproariously out loud, watching him fill with worry word by word. He was absolutely adorable, even though what he just said was a little bit overly confident.

"Well, it's nice it's in the open, but who says I won't choose Sam?" I feel really guilty for saying that, because Finn know looks fairly worried, even though I have decided I am choosing Finn. I know that Sam is a better boyfriend than Finn, probably a better guy than him, but love is love, and I know who I want. Besides, I think Sam deserves someone who will love him for everything he is, perky optimism and all.

"Uh, I do, I mean, you told my mom and your dad you loved me after being caught mostly naked with me, come on, if that isn't true love, I don't know what is." There is a risk in signing to Finn again, but considering how cocky he's getting, I think it's a risk worth taking. Besides, I doubt this song will spark up any heat between us. Finn is still laughing as I hit play on my iPod, but I know this message will get through to him.

"So what if I came clean

And told you all you mean to me

So what if I meant every word I said

Baby don't let it go to your head."

Finn's initial reaction was quite funny, because he started blushing furiously, probably assuming this performance could go in the direction of my Britney medley.

"So what if I write your name,

Cause you're always on my brain

In a heart, I paint it crimson red

Baby, don't let it go to your head

Don't be getting any big ideas

Let me make it clear

Just cause I can't go on

Just cause I die when you're gone

Just cause I think of you in bed

Don't let it go to your head

If I looked in your eyes

One, two, too many times

And memorized every word you said

Don't let it go to your head."

Finn and I remained perfectly motionless for a few seconds, until he walked slowly towards me and gently kissed me on the lips. The kiss reminded of me of the very first kiss we ever had, nerve wrecking, innocent, all the things that our relationship was drained of when Sam came into the picture.

"Don't worry, I won't let it go to my head when you choose me." What a doofus, a sweet doofus, but a doofus nonetheless! I giggle furiously as I fling my pillow right towards his head, and laugh even harder at the sight of the athletic teen falling right on my bed after being hit by a pillow. "No, don't, please, don't take advantage of me!" It would really suck if Carole and my dad heard that through the air vents, because that definitely would have been the icing on the cake. Instead of focusing on that, though, I continued to beat Finn with my pillow, laughing victoriously as he recoiled in fear. Suddenly, Finn grabbed me and playfully threw me to the floor, tickling me with the might of that one time we were playing Mario Kart and I shamelessly hit on him. It felt like our relationship was finally starting to begin, and all the crazy things we had been threw were going to mean something soon. It felt amazing.

* * *

This is one of those chapters that I felt ended the second the flashback ended. Not that great. I hope you liked it, until next time!


	21. Drop Dead Beautiful

So, I've been AWOL for a very long time, so I think you all deserve an official explanation. Well, a brief summary; I went to a very, VERY bad private school (think opposite of Dalton), where the faculty, staff, and students all bullied me to the point I had to leave. Sounds bad? Well, I was in a term system, and had to move to semester, which meant... no school for three months. 32 books later, it wasn't nearly as fun as it sounds, especially because it meant lots of online work, and music classes from my parents. So, now that I'm at a public school, and a zillion times happier, I'm going to try and do this story justice, seeing as of all my stories, this one seems to be the most well received. My writing might even be significantly better without all that drama and angst coating on top! Enjoy! Oh, **KURT POV, FINN POV, **and then** KURT AGAIN.**

* * *

"Kurt, phone for you!" Oh, crap. Last night was great, it was magical, but now, it's daylight, and Finn is still lying in my bed; that was more magic then I ever could have hoped. I hope this is just the first of many nights to happen like this. The worst is, though, that god damn date is coming up, and while I want to choose Finn, it's easier said than done to break-up with your first official boyfriend in order to be with your future stepbrother, which is just so many levels of incestuous that Giorgio Armani should strip me of my rights to wear couture. Then again, if Finn is considered to be 'trashy', then I could live with-

"Kurt! Phone!" Burt's voice rang out like a shot, and I felt nothing but frustrated that he disrupted my thoughts about Finn. Once upon a time, there was me and Finn, on two different sides of the world in the same town, where I could have shoved a microscope in his face, but he never would have seen me. How was it that now, after all of this time, he could be here? After all of the time I spent seeing him as nothing but a hopeless fantasy! I slowly descended the staircase, stiffly and coldly, hoping my dad might get the gist; you know, that I hated his guts right now. Of course, Carole made her famous weekend pancakes, because days of the week had involvement in the quality of pancakes, and my dad's head was nearly engulfed by the plate, syrup stickily webbed across the front of his shirt, and he seemed completely entranced by his breakfast. How typical.

"You beckoned, master?" I tried to make this sound as snide and rude as possible, but I guess Finn really did flip a switch inside of me; neither faces shifted at all, and I was almost certain I didn't sound half as bitchy as usual. This newly developed niceness may turn out to be both a blessing and a curse. I've navigated most of my life by being an ice queen, cold and distant, and this newfound warmth might be a weakness; hopefully just a way to get even closer to Finn.

"Ya, uh, phone?" My dad mumbled through the mess of pancake crumbs swashing around his wide open mouth, and while the old me would have said something, the new one went straight for the phone, and let memories of last night wash over me, filling me with joy. Finn and I. Boyfriends. How sweet is that?

"Hey, Kurt, it's Sam, did I catch you at the wrong time or what?" Sam's voice was sounding hard and edgy, which was something irregular when we first met, and I found it a bit disconcerting how often it made reappearances. But this time, it didn't sound like real anger, but a flimsy shield. Probably jealousy, thinking I was with Finn when he called.

"No, not at all, shoot, I'm all ears." When did we become so business-like? Shoot? I need to get out of this relationship, and fast. Where is the love? Sure, there was chemistry once, but anything left between us is awkward heat and burning shame for liking anybody other than Finn.

"OK, um, wow, you're going to be the first person I'll-" Tears. Oh no. The first sign that I should hang up as soon as humanly possible. I could change my name. Move to Canada and legally marry Finn, breed Golden Retrievers on a small ranch, and I could start a line of home-perm products for the everyday woman from the comfort of my home and convenience of the internet. Stage an operation where an FBI agent tell Sam that 'Kurt Hummel' was an alias, created by a forty year old sex offender who'd undergone plastic surgery to look under eighteen, and "legally" get some action. The longer I talk to him, the more I feel like this just needs to end. I mean, the karaoke club was nice, but chemistry can sizzle away, and now, I feel like I've never been so not attracted to somebody in my entire life. I think he's hit the two minute mark of sputtering, I'm just waiting for the break-up/moving announcement... "Sorry, I'm just upset with-"

"Go on?"

"Uh, Christina, she- she's-" Don't say it. "She's passed on, Kurt. Oh, damn it!" Passed on?

"I'm sorry, you mean, she died. How? Uh, if you don't mind me asking..."

"It was unexpected, uh, they're going to do an autopsy." Great. Unexpected death in the family, now how the hell can I break up with him? "It's- uh, I didn't call to tell you that- well, sort of- uh, it's because- I wanted- can you come to the funeral, her funeral, with me? Please?" Benjamin Franklin, damn you to hell. The voice coming out of this speaker is almost inhuman, a torture device, telling me everything I don't want to hear. I met his family, they think I am in love with him! There is literal no nice way to tell him I don't love him, so-

"When is it?"

* * *

"OK, you guys, this is the tough part. For the past few weeks, we've been working through all sorts of vocal selections, trying to pick out what worked for some solo performances, and also big ensemble numbers, and what you thought you and an audience of people your own age could relate to. But, now, we have to decide exactly what our setlist is going to be." I can't believe Kurt isn't here. Of everybody, he was probably the most excited to go on this trip! Come to think of it, Sam isn't here either... which could be a window!

"Mr. Schue!"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Do you know where Sam is? I mean, if he truly is interested in going on this trip, then wouldn't he be here?" I could feel Tina's cold stare on my neck. What? Fine, I didn't like the guy, but that wasn't all it was about. Actually, never mind. It was. Come on, last night was fire, Kurt and I... I don't know anything about chemistry, but that had to be love! So, why is Kurt wasting his time with Sam still, and not just announcing his decision? I'm kind of dying of suspense here!

"Actually, I do, and this is our other order of business for being here on a Sunday-"

"The morning where I usually wake up next to a stranger, not to rush to a Glee rehearsal." Mr. Schue gave Santana a double take, but she just went back to doing her nails. I have to ask Kurt to explain what exactly that is, cause all I see is a scratchy stick, and I'm not sure what the hell that has to do with clean-ness.

"His sister died unexpectedly last night." I'm horrible. Tina took in a huge breath, even Santana looked shocked and upset. But me, I felt nothing but guilt. I am shit. Here I am, plotting how I'm going to take this guy's boyfriend, and his sister just died! And, let me guess, Kurt's probably trying to make him feel better... damn it. I have to end things, have to. At least for now. Imagine how bad this is going to look, the poor guy's sister kicks the bucket, and suddenly we're a thing? And Kurt strikes me as the type to like moody, mourning guys; how am I going to beat that? Wait, that came out wrong.

"Can he still go on the trip?" Tina looked genuinely worried, and I remembered their friendship/momentary kiss/bond of silence. I silenced my thoughts, cause they were practically screaming out of my skull. And it's pretty thick, my mom makes sure to remind me of that regularly.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess we'll just have to go with the back-up, which would be-"

"If you tell me Berry, Schuester, I will cut your gonads off and wear them as earrings." Santana was pointing that nail thingy at Mr. Schue like a weapon, and even I had to agree. Sure, she helped with last night, but she was all kinds of weird. I know this sounds kinda big headed of me, but I think she might still have feelings for me.

"Santana, that's not fair, she's a good singer, a natural leader, she has a lot to offer to the group." Great, if I don't say anything, this could be the most awkward school trip of my life.

"Uh, actually Mr. Schue, I don't want to hurt Rachel's feelings, or your... student picking abilities? Anyway, I don't think she should go either."

"Me either." Wow. Just like that, and it's clear even Tina thinks Rachel is a total bitch. Which makes me wonder why I ever dated her in the first place? She's also missing some parts that Kurt has that I- well, that's private, but she doesn't have them.

"All of you? Fine. Fine, OK. You've all put in a lot of work into your songs, so- you get to pick. Who do you think we should add to the group?" Everybody's eyes got way bigger with excitement. All that power, in my grubby hands... what is grubby, anyway? Isn't it like a fish, or something? And why does Finn call them that, I don't know about you, but I don't think my hands look like fins. Oh my god, Finn's fins! I'm going to go write that down, wait, never mind, voting. Right. Voting. "So, the names are up on the board, as I call out each one, we'll add a point-"

"Why not just 'x' them off?"

"Santana, that's not exactly nice, how would you feel if you were being essentially eliminated from something?"

"First, glad, that people were so jealous. Second, there are only three of us here, as Sam's probably giving Kurt some sweet loving right about now, in between sobs about his dead sister and their screaming orgasms. Three isn't enough to vote, but it is to eliminate, so how about we all pick a person, and they go, and keep doing so till we're left with one?"

"Anybody disagree with Santana?" Silence. "Well, while I disagree with your profanity, I don't disagree with your idea, so if that's how you want to do it, so be it."

"Great." Santana strutted up to the front of the room, and I could have sworn she was shaking her ass in my direction. Oh yeah, people still thought I was straight. Well, she definitely didn't look as good as Kurt, believe me. "So, I'll be the first to say Berry's toast, and I'll even use my turn on that. Tina?" Tina? She called her by her first name? Not some derogatory comment, like 'Goth', or 'Asian'? Wow. Looks like this trip might actually bring some of us closer.

"I say Artie. This will probably sound horrible, but the last thing we need in a totally new city, trying to make impressions is to have somebody... impaired." Her voice got really quiet. Probably cause what she said sounded a bit rude. Whatever, everybody knew it was just because of what went on between the two. "Finn?"

"Uh... I'm going to go with Mike. Sure he's a great dancer and all, but the emphasis of the conference is going to be vocals. Plus, won't his awesome dance moves make us look kinda... bad?" Mr. Schue nodded his head encouragingly, and Santana groaned, which usually means I said something dumb. You know, only a genius can be sure not to be dumb all of the time, maybe I'm just so smart that I left my mind take breaks?

"I'm saying bye-bye to Puck. The last thing we need is getting kicked out for underage drinking, or date rape, two things I know I'm smart enough to not get caught doing. Unlike that mohawked freak." Silence. Maybe Santana hadn't had her morning coffee. Or maybe it was 'that time of month'? Kurt still has to explain exactly what that is exactly... Kurt...

"Hello? Finn? Your turn?"

"Huh?" I could feel drool on my shirt.

"Ugh, Finn, I just said that it's a no for Brittany. She's totally going to get lost in the city, and with the amount of songs on the setlist for our trip, I don't think she can remember the words to- are you even listening to me?" Tina looks pissed. Whatever, Santana + Kurt = Kurt in a Cheerio's uniform, and that was way too distracting.

"Yeah, and I agree. Uh, Matt? He's kind of useless to be honest." Mr. Schue just shrugged, and everybody else nodded. Wait, what? I wouldn't be shocked if those transfer rumors are true, who'd want to stay in a school where you're so imposable? Resposible? Whatever, you can throw him away.

"So, that leaves us with Mercedes and Quinn." Pause. "Mr. Schuester, is there any reason why we can't just take both?"

"Uh, well, the school only has the budget for seven people to go, and that includes travel insurance and things like that-"

"Wait, seven, hold up, are we counting Tinky Winky's freakishly long arms as another human being now, or what?"

"No. Didn't you guys read the pamphlets I gave you?" Silence. "What about all of the forms you signed?" Silence. "OK. Well, we need another adult to supervise the trip, otherwise, we can't legally go."

"Here's an idea; lie." Santana sounded way too excited about this trip. Her plotting had already begun.

"No way. The second Sue catches on to us, we're toast." Tina too. Gosh, I wish Kurt were here, he'd know what to say.

"Well, can't you guys just pick between Mercedes and Quinn?" More silence. "Fine. Look, I have a plan, but we can't tell anybody, got it?" Everybody was on their feet, clapping, nodding their heads. "Alright, alright, that's enough. So, let's see some of those numbers, guys!"

* * *

When I knocked on the door, I felt like I had just ingested a thousand weights, and my arms had been injected with led. The last time I saw this door, I was off to a romantic date in the park, with the boyfriend I loved. Now, it feels like he's the one who's dead. How is this the same Sam I started out with? Or maybe it's me that's changed, I'm looking for something else now. Or I'm just so different that I opened my eyes and saw what I couldn't see before. This is so wrong. I have to end it. I mean, how can I stand in front of this family, performing as his boyfriend, considering how distant we've been. Sure, we did 'it', but we've hardly talked since, and apart from that short while that involved... not talking, we've had zero personal time together. It's so over, it has to be.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you could make it, Sam's right inside." Aunt Clara was gorgeous, as usual, but her mascara was running in all kinds of directions, and, like a true drama queen, her hair was noticeably a shade darker. I guess that's what happens when your niece unexpectedly starts pushing up daisies. I tried to give an apologetic smile and a nod, but really, it probably just looked pained. I doubt she noticed, though. Is that a damn organ I hear in there? As I make my way for the door, she stops me with a huge hug, her elbows locking right in place to successfully stop my breathing. "I just wanted to say that, you know, Sam hasn't had a lot of people here for him, and you've been so good, and you will always be part of this family in my eyes. Always." Oh, fuck.

"Oh, thank you!"

"No, I mean it, I can tell your relationship is made up of trust, compassion, understanding. Christina said somethings before, and I saw how you shot up and spoke totally honestly... Christina would have wanted Sam to be with somebody like that..." Tears. I couldn't see her face from my place perched on her neck, but the heaving was enough. "Woah, OK, too much, too much, I'm sorry. Uh, Sam's inside? OK, once again, sorry, I'm just... emotional. You know?" No.

"Totally, I understand."

"Alright. Alright, on inside." Holy crap. The funeral was supposed to be tomorrow, but the house was made up like they were celebrating an event planned months in advance. There was a huge, framed portrait of the girl standing in the foyer, her favourite flowers in a vase, hors freaking d'oeuvres. Never have I ever seen taste so distasteful. That better not be an R.I.P cake by the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm so glad you're here." I guess it was just me, because the hug Sam gave me just then felt like he thought this relationship was 100% happening, as oppose to a total sham. I know I have to end it, but come on, his aunt just told me I'm part of their family, talk about a knife in the back. I should at least wait until a month or two after the funeral. "Here, let's go upstairs and talk." He began to rush me up the stairs, his hand in mine, and I felt only the smallest bit of a flutter. I immediately crushed it with the truth.

"Sam, uh, I was wondering, have you felt things between get a little... cold?" We were standing in front of his door, and he gave me a toothy grin.

"Well, they're about to get hotter." He swung the door open, and there were candles and roses spread around the room, like vultures, wanting to feed off of my vicious, vicious lies. My deceit. My falsehoods. Cue verbal diarrhea.

"Sam, I'm not sure if this is going to work out, in the long term. No, scratch that, at all. I know Christina died, but I can't keep you wishing on something that's not real. We're not real, I don't want this, and even if I can keep on pretending for now, I can't move any further than we already have. I'm sorry." His face is totally unreadable. Like he chose not to even care. Even though what I said would be enough to crush most people into tiny bits, he looks totally unfazed. Definitely looks like he is still in the denial phase of grief.

"Kurt, you said both Finn and I would have a chance. And, if you value what we ever had between us, isn't the least you can do give me one last shot to prove this to you? That we deserve to last?" Silence. Well... I did it once. Would it be so horrible to do it again? No! I can't, this is moronic, I'm turning into a common street whore. I tried to hide the shift in my face, but the second Sam saw it, he ripped his shirt off, hit play on his CD player, and threw himself (literally) at me. With the loud drums of the record playing as he greedily sucked at my neck, I felt like watching a 300 pound grandmother getting a bikini wax couldn't be less attractive than this. He started to feel me up, and believe me, nothing else was up. But the way he was pawing at me, I mean, I'll let him kiss and what not, but that's it. Too hot, and I'm out. Maybe I'll lie and say I'm a lady, and I refuse to put out so frequently. Don't laugh!

"Sex rules!

Use your god given tools,

Sex rules!

I pity the fools

That realize too late love, sex, and God are great"

Well, he clearly wasn't interested in foreplay. He began to undo his belt. I don't want this. At all. Sorry, Sam. But I'm about to do something horrible. I slapped him in the face. As hard as I could possibly, my hand collided with his cheek, a loud smack and red streak being the proof. I grabbed a clump of his hair, and pulled his ear close to my ear, bossily.

"Not now. Tonight. Let's save it till later. Until then..." I walked out, trying to seem sultry, and he totally bought it. Too bad I have no intention on giving him anything but a Dear John letter later. So... anybody know how to get a Retriever breeding license in Canada?

* * *

So, in my opinion, this is one of my better chapters. If not my best. I'm not bragging, I just mean that, looking back, my writing has gotten a LOT better from before, where it was actually pretty mediocre... whatever. It's good now, right? I'll only know if you **review or alert! **I hope you enjoy this new instalment, because I had no clue where to take the story from the last chapter, and thank god inspiration struck, because it would have been archived permanently otherwise. To be clear, Kurt and Sam... so not happening. The focus isn't the choice, but repercussions. Will being slutty/insensitive effect his reputation at McKinley? What about Finn's? So, the song in today's episode was **Sex Rules **by **Sky Ferreira**, and pick up her EP on iTunes, it is epic, or at least listen to 99 Tears, as it's incredible; I might even use it... anyways, there **will **be a new instalment within the next week, so keep an eye out. Enjoy, and remember, feedback! Feedback! I love it, I'm too greedy to live without it.


	22. I Know Places We Could Go, Babe

So, new chapter! I'm popping these things out like no tomorrow! Look, there's going to be a slight detour, and I'm not sure where it's going to take us, but I will tell you this much; try not to be too annoyed! If I get feedback (Super important, people!) as to what you want/like, I can make an appropriate ending. Sorry, but I came up with a rad ending that would piss most people off, and that's what I'm going with if nobody speaks up. It's a good ending, but it's a really big curveball, and a bit like "After all that?". I don't want to give too much away, but I like it, and unless I hear something like 'he needs to end up with Finn!', or 'Mercedes needs to turn into her alien alter ego!', there's not much I can do to suppress my crazy plot twist. So... yeah. Enjoy! oh, s'all **KURT POV! **Please, as if this story isn't all about him anyways!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mercedes, it's Kurt." Eventually, I managed to convinces the Evans' family that had to get on my way for the Glee rehearsal, which, anybody who wasn't grieving, would know I had long missed. That moment in Sam's bedroom was hot for him, but really, did I feel anything? Nothing but pain at the fact I let things get so far. If I had just laid down the rules at the beginning with Finn, made him come out with us, then I never would have had to hurt Sam. And who knows, maybe things with Sam could have been great, had it not been for all the secrets and lies. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Uh, do I want oxygen? Hell yeah!" Mercedes is an awesome friend. She's always got my back through thick and thin, and I can always trust on her to be by my side. Of course, she'd want all of the details with Finn and Sam, but wasn't that the whole point of their little shopping excursions?

"Great, meet me in... fifteen?"

"Sounds great, see you then!" I had just put the receiver down, when I heard the front door swing open, and Finn throw his stuff down on the nearest sofa, looking at me suspiciously. "What?" Finn shuffled around his seat, and I tried to look as innocent as possible. I know what you're thinking, keeping secrets is a really bad idea. But once everything is dealt with, I'll tell him everything. But Finn's still a tad too jealous to hear I spent the day with my soon-to-be ex, so I don't feel too badly keeping this from him.

"Where were you today? I didn't see you at Glee rehearsal." Reading Finn's face, I could even see the proof as to why I shouldn't say a word about Sam. He already looked like a jealous boyfriend. Schuester probably told the group about Christina already, seeing as Sam couldn't go on the trip, and was probably going to be absent from school for a few days.

"I was with Brittany, choreographing a Born This Way dance routine. She gets lonely when Santana has to go to these things without her." Normally, this was a dangerous gamble, but I knew Brittany had gone searching for woodland creatures all of today, and I was her alibi to begin with, so it was a mutually beneficial lie. After the poisonous fungus incident, Santana banned her from looking for all sorts of "fantastical" creatures.

"Oh. Then why didn't you just tell me that? I was worried." That was pretty sweet of him, I guess. The worried part, not the insanely jealous part. I'm not a piece of meat or a trophy! Shouldn't he know I'm not going to ditch him for Sam?

"It was pretty last minute, and Brittany's shockingly intense about this kind of thing. No cell phones in rehearsals. Well, that and she said the cell phone ringing reminds her of Santa's sleigh bells, and she goes into a fit of hysteria, and I have to pull out the calendar, and count out the days till Christmas. She's a big Christmas fan." 90% of this was true, just the part where it had happened today. Now I felt a little guilty, but I didn't want to talk about it to the one person who was going to be insultingly judgmental about it.

"Oh. Sorry for being such an ass, then." Finn looked really genuine, and his eyes as wide as saucers. Too cute!

"Well, you're a cute ass, so all is forgiven." I revved up the flintiness a little bit, hoping last night could have an encore tonight. I got up from my seat, but when I reached for the door, I felt Finn's breath on my neck, and it was definitely hot.

"If you think I was too tough on you, then you haven't seen anything yet." Something like this could come off like a crazy, possessive boyfriend battle cry, him urinating all over me, staking his claim. But with Finn practically licking my neck, it was just as steamy as it could get if I planned on leaving the house at all today.

"Good bye, pervert, I'll be back soon, just shopping with Mercedes." I playfully shoved Finn away from me, and while my heart strings certainly were tugged on by his crushed puppy expression, I definitely needed a little bit of shopping to calm my nerves.

* * *

"Kurt, stop lying to me! Be honest, and tell me, no matter how much it hurts." The changing room door swung open, and Mercedes was wearing a tight fitting floral number, with an orange fabric, frills and all at the top, and that ended just after her knee. In other words, she looked like a mutated pumpkin, and that's her best friend talking. "Does this make me look fat? And don't you dare lie to me, white boy!"

"Fine, truth?" Mercedes nodded, which meant I wasn't responsible for what happened next. "The frills make your bust look ridiculous, the trail of the dress makes your calves look too big, and the pattern? Like someone tore up granny's sheets, poured carrot juice on them, and threw them on an unsuspecting victim." Mercedes paused.

"So, it's a no for the dress, then?"

"That's a dress? I thought it was an evil alien life form that manifested on your body in order to make you look as bad as humanly possible. He said charmingly." Mercedes reached in, and gave me a tough smack across the head, which, as I told her far too often, stung like hell.

"So, Kurt... how do you plan on committing insurance fraud?" Mercedes was peeling off the disgusting dress in her dressing room when she issued that incredibly rude question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I'm just assuming that Burt didn't wake you up this morning and say 'hey, son, do me a favor, and spend thousands of dollars on unnecessary clothing, accessories, and hygiene products'. Or maybe he did, in which case I'd ask you what you drugged your poor father with."

"OK, first, I'm an independent, strong human being, who is mature enough to make their own financial decisions without the assistance of a man."

"Kurt, it's your dad's money. And speaking in 'scorned woman' isn't going to shirk the guilt off you any faster."

"But I don't have any guilt! You see, my second point, if you hadn't interrupted, was that I have refrained from large amounts of excess buying for weeks, and getting it over with now in such a huge spurt means it's out of my system. No shopping for the rest of the year." I could even hear Mercedes snort from inside the dressing room.

"Yeah, as if, Kurt. By next Wednesday, you'll be going into withdrawal."

"I resent that, Ms. Jones! You have me pegged as an irresponsible person who doesn't understand the value of a dollar, but I a mature, and when I make my mind up, I stick to it. No shopping, then no shopping." Mercedes swung the door open again, but this time, was wearing a cute pair of dark blue leggings, a studded leather belt, and a white blouse with spattered blue paint. It was a good look for her, and made me get over nearly everything she had just said.

"Speaking of making your mind up..." Mercedes' eyes bulged wide open as she put her hands on her hips. Finn and Sam.

"Ugh, no! Try the pleather jacket, I thought it might work well with the silver necklace you have at home."

"Uh, yes! Tell me everything! Everything, Kurt, no details will be saved from your bestie! And I like the denim one better."

"Fine... well, I spent the night at Sam's a while back-" Mercedes let out a loud shriek, and I realized just how awful it was that we didn't get to talk enough. An entire week could go by with our insane schedules, and apart from Glee, where it was dangerous to speak a word of this, we wouldn't be in contact. The worst was, my life with Sam seemed totally fake now, or over a thousand years old. Certainly not something that happened just two days ago.

"How was it? How was he? How was... everything?"

"Mercedes, the denim jacket makes you look like an 80's suburban mother trapped in a teenage girl's body, please, I told you, the pleather one!" Mercedes groaned loudly, and I smirked of my success. Sure, I was bitchy, but I was nothing if not a good fashion influence. "Well, if you mean the nasty-"

"And I do mean the nasty-"

"Then he was good. Great, even. Just strange. You know, like he was a different person." Mercedes began bundling up the clothes she planned on buying, and sorting away the casualties.

"Maybe he's kinky in the bedroom, like role play?" I nearly spat out my latte at this.

"He may be the most boring person into role play I have ever met."

"Who else have you met who is into role play?" I was selectively silent. "OK, so what happened then?"

* * *

"You know, I can skip this part. You might want me to skip this part."

"Kurt, I heard about your corny as hell park date, how you met the in-laws. I can hear about your night with Finn."

"Fine. I dressed incredibly sluttily, sang 'Lace and Leather', we started to have sex, then Burt and Carole waltzed in." Normally I'd smirk at the look on Mercedes' face, one of shock and disgust, but I was a little too ashamed. It was pretty nasty, even for me. When did I become such a notorious whore?

"What, uh, well, could you have disguised it as something else-"

"With the candles, the food, the groping. What, my clothes fell through a paper shredder, Finn's room transformed into the backroom of a brothel, and I tripped onto his lap? Head first?"

"Stop, stop, too much information!" OK, then I smirked a little. "So... they know now?"

"Yep, they know everything, minus Sam, and they're fine with it."

"Yeah, just that one tiny detail, your real boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Kurt, life is based on perception. Until things are over with Sam, whatever you and Finn have is just a fling. And if that smile you have right now is real, I know you want more than that." So, Mercedes knew exactly how I felt. Except, why couldn't she understand that I don't have a thing for Sam?

"Mercedes, you know Christina?"

"Sam's sister? Yeah... why?" Oh, this was going to be hard to say. Christina was known for being a sweet, protective older sister, and was just an overall good person. I look awful right now, I know, for trying to break up with somebody who's sister just died, but I'm doing him the favor. Really!

"She died."

"What! When?"

"Just yesterday, we don't know how yet, it was-"

"When Finn was drilling you like an oil rig?"

"Mercedes, ugh, stop! Yes, but really, half of Lima doesn't need to hear about it."

"Sorry, sorry." Mercedes reclined back into her seat on our bench, where few were wondering, but definitely enough to avoid broadcasting your sex life! "I'm just a little surprised, you know? Sweet baby Kurt, suddenly a filthy, filthy whore."

"When did I ever say I was sweet? And I haven't done enough yet to deserve two 'filthy's in that title." There was a little bit of a pause. It's hard, because I know she is speaking the truth, and just trying to protect me, but it's always painful to hear what you can't see because you're in too deep sometimes.

"So... when are you going to see Sam? Now that his sister is dead?" Oh god. I nearly forgot, and it's pretty late in the afternoon, so now would be a good time to spill about my empty promise.

"I saw him... and he jumped me in his bedroom, getting all grabby, and shirt-throwy. It was pretty awkward. I, uh, he had me in an awkward position, so I lied and said I'd see him later... tonight." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't smirk at all, which was definitely a bad sign. "Mercedes, I know, it was the wrong thing to do, but what else was I supposed to-"

"Tell him it's over. Not lead him on."

"His sister just died!"

"Which is exactly why it's better to tell him the truth now, so he doesn't look back on this horrible time, and see you as a liar, or traitor. What he's earned is honesty. It's really the least you can give him." Pause. "And honestly, Kurt, I expected better from you, sweet or not. This boy has done nothing but love you, and you stab him in the back. No, sorry, Kurt, you have to tell him it's over." I lied. I feel something for Sam. I'm not sure exactly what it is, maybe just sentimentality, or actual love, but whatever it was, it wasn't enough to make me want to be with him, and too much for me to break it off. Which is why, in the middle of the mall, I began to cry, and Mercedes had no problem at all with holding me until I felt like I could leave.

* * *

"Hey." I came up to where Sam was slouched in a vinyl booth, all by himself, in his favorite pizza place, where he asked to meet me before a round of karaoke at the Arranged Key. I figured this was the easiest way to do it; show him I care, and then let him down easy. He's more likely to believe I ever loved him if I show I'm not trying to drop him as soon as possible.

"Hey, Kurt. Uh, here, I ordered us a pizza, it should be coming up soon, and I got you a Diet Coke."

"Thanks." The air was unusually stiff. Like he even expected something awful to happen. So, I knew I had to make it a little more lighthearted.

"Hey, so, I was wondering, do you know if the Arranged Key does duets?" Sam shrugged his shoulders in a very un-Sam like fashion. It was even worse than I thought. "Wouldn't it be awesome to duet? The crowd there seems friendly enough, I don't think they'd mind seeing an all guy couple sing together, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He tried to make it look otherwise, but I saw him perk right up when I said the word 'couple'. Talk about a double whammy, his sister dies, and he thinks his one other support system is about to quit on him? I'm definitely not vain enough to think my absence is enough to throw him into depression, but he needs somebody, anybody on his side. He laughed to himself, and upon seeing that little bit of light, and turned towards him, smiling, hoping that meant he was about to open up to me. "So, I bought some stuff for our place. I found this rusty, old Jukebox at a second hand store, and I really think you'll like it, fluorescent lights and everything!" I felt a bit sore hearing this.

"You remembered?"

"Remembered what?"

"What I said, on our first date, about how much I love jukeboxes? The conversation on the ride home about how we should listen to music?" I couldn't help but feel my heart jitter a bit. This one was one of the first times he showed just how similar he was to me.

"Yeah, I mean, how could I forget?" I opened my mouth to speak, but paused. I really didn't want to open this can of worms, but... Finn wouldn't have remembered. Finn can barely remember the days of the week, but really, shouldn't a boyfriend remember sentimental things? He's practically a caveman, sure he can remember I'm his, but does he remember anything else? "Christina's funeral is tomorrow, and if you still want to go with me, I'd-"

"I'd love to." Sam smiled shyly, and that's when I noticed it. The Sam I really liked, not that fake Sam I pushed him to be when I was really falling for Finn. Somebody who's real.

"Great. And I thought you might want to sing something." I definitely didn't want to do that, and tried to hide it in my face, but failed miserably. "I mean, I know you weren't totally close with Christina near the end, but she talked to me the night everything happened, and she gave you her blessing. I mean, you didn't get to hear it, but if you could have, you would have known just how much good she thought you were for me."

"But, she didn't know-"

"She did. I told her everything. But I also told her that you really care about me, and it's a difficult decision to make, and I won't pressure you." That was really shocking. Absolutely everything? Was that how confident he was that we were going to last forever?

"Order up, table 11."

"That's us, uh, I'll get the pizza, and you just make yourself cosy?" I nodded sheepishly, and watched him as he went to the counter. Seeing him, he was like the boy I fell in love with in the first place. Shy, cute, caring. The mistake wouldn't be breaking up with him. It was then I realized the mistake I made in the very first place, which was ever giving up on him in the first place. It definitely could have worked out differently, in other time and place. Sam shuffled back, pizza in hand, and I couldn't help but give him a loving smile. Hey, he should know I love him platonically.

"So, sorry if you're not huge on the toppings, I like a little variety on my pizza, so..." He flipped the box open, to reveal a pizza filled with all of my favorite toppings. Crap. Finn usually just ordered plain pepperoni, not a freaking forest of exquisite vegetables. "You don't mind it too much, do you?"

"I think with the day I've been having, it's just what I needed."

* * *

Holy moly, I'm sorry! In my other story, Kurt's Anatomy, a Grey's Anatomy/Glee crossover (shameless plugin!), I did the same thing, a total plot change. Kurt needs to be indecisive at this point, but he will make a decision. By the way, my crazy plan wasn't a polyamorous relationship; that would be a total slap in the face to everyone involved. Just pointless... no songs in this chapter. Sorry about that too. The chapter was going to involve more, but I wrote way more dialogue than usual (points for me!), and I wanted room for the next chapter. Karaoke. At least three songs. Fun fun fun! You know the drill: REVIEW! FAVOURITE! ALERT! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE! I know, it gets repetitive, but keep in mind, if I don't hear what people want, I assume that means you don't mind, so I'll just go with anything. Which could be a really seemingly anticlimactic ending that will make you want to pummel me with a mallet. Yeah... not fun. Until next time! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon, soon, soon!


	23. Throw It All Away

A couple of things. 1) Wow! I haven't written a chapter in months upon months, but I've received a few really good comments, some favourites, and alerts, and that is so awesome! I don't do a lot to promote myself across the site, just hope people stumble across my work, so I am really pleased! So, believe me, Kinn shippers, things are going to go your way, even if this chapter seems like they aren't. 2) If this were a Glee episode, it'd be a Natalia Kills episode. It features the songs 'Break You Hard', 'Free', 'Heaven', 'If I Was God', and 'Nothing Lasts Forever'. This album is fantastic, it's only out in Germany (I'm Canadian, eh? Bad cliche, sorry!), but at least give it a listen, it's fantastic. What else? **Finn, Kurt, Finn, Kurt. **What's new? Have I ever done any POV's other than them? Whatever... also, there will probably only be five or so more chapters! This is one of my longest for this story in a while, but I had a lot to say, so yeah. And lots of lyrics. Soon, I'll just post URL's to the songs, it takes forever to copy out from booklets for the right words. Enjoy!

* * *

"Finn, sweetie, we're home!" I was laying across the couch, eating countless handfuls of potato chips, in an outfit that Kurt probably would have killed me for wearing; a really ratty pair of sweat shorts, and an old 'REO Speedwagon' shirt, with more holes then actually readable logo bits. Hey, it's comfy, and I like it, and it's not as if Kurt bothered to actually show. What, did Mercedes abduct him? Was he being probed right now? I thought about how honest Kurt was earlier today, and, as crazy as this sounds, I decided there was something I had to do with Burt and my mom, and it was perfect that Kurt was out, because he probably would try and stop me.

"Hey, mom, how was... wait, you're home early, I thought you were going out late tonight?" Burt seemed all sweaty and clammy looking, but the way he was playing with hands wasn't angry, or nervous, but excited. And my mom looked like she'd just been told she was Teen Miss USA, or something.

"Well, we're packing it in early, no need to stay out late, when I can spend time with family, right?" That's weird. Family? Since when were we a family? Kurt and I? Family? Uh, right... that's a huge no.

"Finn, you should go get Kurt from your room, and I'll pop in a movie. We don't get to spend enough time together as a family, and it'd be nice, considering this house is going through some major changes." Poor house. Wait, how did it change? Oh, he means us. Well, I guess Kurt and I is a change, but he did say change's'.

"Actually, Kurt's out, with Mercedes." Burt's face totally fell into a frown as I said this, and my mom just smiled acceptingly. "But, there was something I wanted to tell you, about Kurt and I, just- look, you might hear things soon, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea, so I'd rather you hear it from me." Christina's funeral was tomorrow, and there was no chance Burt wouldn't get invited. The last thing we need is to give Burt a heart attack by Sam's aunt telling him Kurt was her nephew's boyfriend. Or my mom identifying me as Kurt's boyfriend in front of Sam's family. Or anybody from McKinley, for that matter.

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, you know Sam, right?"

* * *

"So, Romeo, I drove myself here, so whose car do you want to take from here?" Sam was oddly silent at this, and I giggled slightly out how adorable he looked when he was acting... mysterious? No. Secluded. Misunderstood. Shy was something outward, like the leather jacket draped across his fit frame that I bought for him on our first mall date; just a veneer. Whatever he was showing in these moods wasn't on the outside exclusively, he was doing a lot of brooding on the inside, too. "Alright, then. My car it is." We came up to my huge Ford SUV, and, like a perfect gentlemen, he swung the door open for me. That was when it hit me. I have to break up with this guy, and while I nice, easy transition would be good for him, this isn't transitional. I was afraid of breaking up so abruptly, it would be like sixty to zero miles per hour in a second flat. Now, though, it was around seventy miles an hour, and I wasn't doing anything to show my love wasn't romantic or sexual.

"It's like a five minute drive, I can put something on for you, if you'd like." It was strange how Sam was talking like I had never been there before. What the hell had I done, other than feign any sort of heat between us.

"Yeah, uh..." Idea strikes! "Here, the CD in the car, track four. Turn it up, too, it's a great song, kind of reflects how I'm feeling lately." Subtle, Kurt. Real subtle. The open guitar chords break in, and Sam's face immediately shifts, not knowing what to expect. By the time the glass shattering reverberates across the speakers, like a vase's shards piercing through your ear drums, he looked thoroughly confused.

_"This is not a love song,_

_Honey, if you want one,_

_Better turn it off_

_Everything was working,_

_Honey, when we kissed and_

_Never spoke at all_

_Slamming doors, and breaking plates_

_Something else I'd rather break,_

_Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man."_

"Uh... Kurt?" This idea was a piece of crap. You'd have to be deaf to not hear the clear message in this song, which I had just made clear to Sam reflected something going on in my life. "Why does this remind you of your life?" Lying time. What, I'll find another way to reject him, but through a song in the car radio, when I'll have to drive him home, too? Awkward. Way too awkward. I could lie and say it's about Finn, but I have a conscious, and that would be giving him absolute hope, and I could NEVER do that. Believe me, his time for hope has expired.

_"Take my love, before I go,_

_Cause you should know_

_I'm about to break you hard"_

"Just those neanderthals at school, messing with me all of the time. It gets to me, you know, and I feel like this song's mood reflects that..." I want to say more, so just as Sam is about to speak, I force myself to be courageous, and my mouth forms words. "And, because, uh, for a while, I resented having you in my life. As a boyfriend. Because I was with Finn."

"OK, so, what, you resent me now-"

"No, no, no! Not at all!" I took my eyes of the road, knowing my life wasn't bad enough of a cliche for a collision, and looked Sam in the eyes. "Used to. I care about you a lot now, and never would want to do anything to hurt you. I'll always care about you, and be here for you." Pause. Well, this sounds like a break-up, so I better interject quick, because I really don't want to deal with tears, yet. "So, any ideas for your performances tonight?" Sam turned to me, and smiled genuinely, and that was when I felt he genuinely knew what I said was entirely true.

* * *

"Mom? Burt? Uh, say something. Anything?" Crap. Crap, crap, crap. When Kurt comes home, and sees I managed to turn them to statues, he's going to be so pissed. No sex tonight. What? Can't I be a little bit interested in that, after a long day of Kurt's game playing, there's the one place I can handle his games.

"Finn, I am so glad you and Kurt have chosen to be honest with us-" I perked up. Yes! We're in the clear! "So I'm going to be honest with you." My mom keeps secrets? Since when? Well, her and Burt, her sleeping with my dad's urn, trying to sell our house... fine, she keeps a lot of secrets, but I trust her. It can't be that big.

"What your mother is trying to say, Finn, is..."

"We got married!" _A. O._ Sdd**K. WIFgs**J. V+sijc`~Z~_#+!%SJwfC_**. Dfxs**_SJIF. SLfdsN0111gsweg! I think my brain just broke. Married? As in- oh, no, she's showing me the ring. It looks pretty, must have been expensive to get a ring that shiny, and purply, and... wait, is that plastic?

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago; remember, Burt's 'auto-convention'? We didn't want to say anything until we knew you and Kurt were going to get along, but after last night, we know this family can withstand anything!" Like incest? "It's not incest, Finn!" Oh, brain-to-mouth filter, way to fail me now...

"I just, wow, I'm... give me a minute."

"You can have more than a minute, Finn, have as much time as you need to get adjusted to- hold on, I've gotta get this, hello?" Burt rushed off into the other room with a cordless phone, and I was left alone with my mom. My newlywed mother. I can't believe this is happening. Kurt and I are getting serious, and they decide to get hitched? What the hell? And isn't there a law about old people getting married, or something? Like child abuse, or creeping your kids out, or something?

"Finn, I know it's going to take some adjusting to, but I love Kurt's dad a lot, and that should change anything between you two."

"WHAT?" I was in so much shock, I barely noticed Burt screaming from the kitchen. He rushed back in, phone still in hand. "Finn, let me borrow your phone, I've got to talk to Kurt."

* * *

"Thanks for saving my seat while I talk to the host." Uh, he's my date, why is he acting like it was even an issue? He's sweet, but Finn's confidence is something I really find sexy, and Sam seems to have none of it, except for when he decides to completely fake it. Which is the complete opposite of sexy.

"It obviously wasn't a problem, Sam. And, I got us some drinks, virgin daiquiris, I figure I can treat my delicate figure to exquisite frozen mixed beverages every once and a while." Sam tried to smile, but failed miserably. "What, am I so fat that I can't chance it?" Now Sam was laughing. I am so fat and disgusting that I am laughable, apparently.

"Not at all, Kurt, I think you'd look even cuter with a bit of curves." I blushed a crimson red at this. Wow. Talk about uncharacteristic.

"Next up to the stage, we have a regular to a bar. He's got a range as wide as our song selection, give it up for Kurt Hummel, ladies and gentlemen!" I'm on! Oh, great, my phones ringing, and it's... shit. Finn? I totally forgot to tell him I would be out tonight. I went on stage, stayed off spotlight, and flipped my phone open, hearing the DJ starting the pre-track fade-out of the house music.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I can totally explain where I am right now, Sam, he-"

"Kurt, it's your dad. I don't want to hear you explain why your with your ex-boyfriend right now, what I'd like to hear you explain is why exactly you spent $14,572 at the shopping mall today!" Oh, double shit. I think it might even reached triple, at this point. He knows about Sam, my super spending, he knows where I am... the chords have started, and I'm missing the pre-chorus. So, seeing Sam and my seat near the front, I tossed the phone to him, and tried to forget all about my crazy dad.

_"I'm free, I just spent all my money_

_But I rock that like it don't cost a thing_

_Free, burnt a hole in my pocket,_

_But I rock that like it don't cost a thing._

_Call me a perfectionist, I like to look immaculate_

_The hair right, shoes tight, got to look and dress the part._

_Got nothing in my pocket, got a catwalk for a closet_

_On my last lonely dollar, lock me up before I hit the store_

_Wanna be like Midas when my bank account is minus_

_Gotta stretch that dollar bill, stretch that dollar._

_Need a genie in a bottle, change a quarter to a hundred_

_Gotta stretch that dollar bill, stretch that dollar."_

I looked out into the audience, and while people were clapping along (duh, I'm not a regular for nothing, people!), Sam looked amused as he held the phone up over his ear, clearly only hearing bits and pieces of what my dad was saying, but clearly enough to have him in splits. You could buy a car with the amount I spent, so I'll be lucky if I'm not dead within fifteen minutes of being home.

_"I need to marry a man from Bel Air,_

_One rack, two racks, ladies clear_

_I could fill an aircraft hanger with my coat hangers,_

_Bankrupt, it don't matter._

_Girls cut their eyes cause their so mad,_

_I could look fresh in a potato sack,_

_Need an overdraft on my overdraft,_

_If the bank man calls just tell him_

_I'm free."_

I didn't spend a second longer on the stage than the music, hopping off immediately, and rushing to Sam, who was still holding the phone over his head, receiver blazing.

"Yeah?"

"You realize they think your card was stolen, right? By a drug abusing socialite? They think Lindsay freaking Lohan stole it in between jewelry heists!" What is with this town and their damn Lindsay Lohan jokes?

"Dad, stop yelling! I'm going to hang up now, and when I get back home, I promise to explain everything, alright?" I hung up immediately, and relief was pretty sudden. Wow. That was easy! Ignore your problems, and I guess they do go away. When it isn't a torrid love triangle between a potential sibling and a recently sister-less boy. Then that problem clings impossibly tight. "Can you believe him? He's insane, it's like he doesn't like me expressing myself, which costs money, you know?" Sam didn't even nod, or acknowledge me at all. Oh, no. What if he's... anti-consumerism? Tell me this is some kind of sick joke!

"Next up, Sam Evans, another regular, who's going to slow things down a bit. Take it away!" Sam got up completely suddenly, didn't say a word to me, or even bat an eyelid at me, and went to the stage. Ugh. More problems, fun. Wait, what! How insensitive of me! This poor guy's sister dies, and I think my problems are big?

"This one is for my sister, Christina, who passed away recently. I hope that, wherever she is, she hears this, and knows just how much I care about her." He really looks upset. What is wrong with me? I'm a shallow, material freak in front of him, someone who's barely keeping it together, and I blame him for being upset? God, I hope I remembered to put on waterproof mascara, or I'm screwed, cause this looks like a real sad one.

_"Yesterday, you were in front of me,_

_Woke up this morning, all of a sudden you're a memory_

_Oh, if life is as short as they say it is_

_I guess we'll meet again sooner than we think we will._

_They say a picture says a thousand words._

_But I would trade a thousand pictures to hear one of yours_

_And I've been saying prayers like I was writing you letters_

_Cause if heaven's far like I think it is you wouldn't get them._

_I know heaven must be beautiful right now_

_Since they got you, babe_

_Since they got you, babe."_

Holy crap. This wasn't one of those modern day sibling relationships. He actually was friends with her. Like, best friends, they shared everything. Even thinking about Mercedes D-Y-I-N... ugh, I can't even finish spelling that without getting upset. He's really strong to be able to make it this far at all. And his singing is still totally on point. Impressive! He really needs to go on that Los Angeles trip.

_"They say that God is full of mysteries_

_Sometimes I wonder if you tell him that you're missing me?_

_'Cause I miss you everyday, like they took summer away_

_Like the took colour away, and this grey needs to get the hell away from me._

_And I'm jealous of the angels, 'cause they see you everyday_

_And I see you when I'm dreaming, but it doesn't feel the same_

_And I know my heart is broken, but you can have it anyway,_

_If I could only see you again."_

Holy crap, real tears down my face. I can't break up with him, not now, not ever, damn it. Look how alone he is, I mean, he doesn't deserve a lie, but I can't do this to him.

_"I'd give my life for one last time with you, with you."_

Everybody in the audience gave him a standing ovation, and it wouldn't be until months later that I had the shameless gaul to think about why I didn't get an ovation. Right now, though, I felt like his proud boyfriend, and I had no problems with rushing up to the steps, where he was descending, jumping into his arms, and kissing him wholeheartedly. Wait, what? Damn it! I was going to do a platonic hug. This is rough. He beamed right back at me, and, with all the adrenaline, didn't even notice where he was dragging me, when I suddenly noticed we were in a quaint, neon lit room to the side, where it said 'Employees Only'.

"Ooh, you pick locks, how sexy and mysterious of you." Oh my god. I might as well declare myself a whore for good now. My arms were still draped around him, and he suddenly pulled them down, looking straight into my eyes. "What?" Then, singing. To be honest, being a Broadway fan, as strange as it looks, I find it totally normal. Yeah, that does look strange, but... you had to be there?

_"Would you love me if you found out I never had_

_No clothes, cars, money? No clothes, cars, money?_

_Would you still want me if I told you I was not_

_A somebody, somebody, nothing special, nobody_

_I've been lying, fantasizing that I had it all_

_I want to give you more than just the person that I was_

_I wish I was strong_

_I wish I was everything I'm feeling inside my head_

_Don't let me wake up, the truth is my enemy,_

_Just tell me you're still here."_

"Sam, Sam, hold up, what's the matter, what were you lying to me about? You've done nothing but be the honest one in this relationship."

"Kurt, everything about me has been a lie." He took in a really deep breath. OK? He doesn't strike me as the type to have a huge secret. "Aunt Clara and Uncle Brody aren't really my aunt and uncle." What, they kidnapped him? Sorry, insensitive... "Christina and I were born in Short North, Ohio."

"The gay neighborhood?"

"Now it's a gay neighborhood, then, nothing more than the residence of drugs, violence, poverty. It was a slum, Kurt. My mother and father did tattoo artistry and motorcycle distribution, but looking back, it was all probably a front for drug dealing. All these things, Kurt, only Christina and I knew about them, and I can't go on being with you without sharing this part of me, with nobody in the world knowing where I came from, what I've been through-"

"Sam, it's OK, just breath, and continue." I'm barely breathing. Uh, drugs? Violence? Seriously? He's hot. How many hot guys are related to common street thugs? And he's my boyfriend, and he lied to me all this time. Holy crap, no wonder he was so freaked out about me singing 'Free', my big, flashy car, and my shopping spree. Paying the bill at the restaurant. Damn. And I just thought he was shy again.

"Even though my parents were basically crooks and criminals, and I never felt safe, I knew they loved me. At least, some part of them did. When I was eight, somebody robbed the basement apartment we lived in, while we were home. My mother hid me and Christina underneath the bed, told the thief it was just her and my father, and he killed both of them, in cold blood. Five shots, and both of their sets of eyes were looking right into mine."

"Holy shit." Involuntary word spurting. His parents were killed? He saw them? They were drug dealers? This is unbelievable, up until now, I think I've known one family making minimum wage, and now, my boyfriend came from a ghetto. Talk about a rough life. And he's not even Sam Evans. He might not even be Sam, for all I know!

"Yeah. Christina, she did everything to get us out of there. She didn't know exactly where we were going, but she loved science, and I remember when she read in the paper about a major exhibit going on in Lima about space travel was occurring. She spent weeks reciting the exact address of the exhibit, writing it out, sending my parents notes, hoping they'd give in, and we could go. A man found us, took us in, and we lived with him until he got a promotion, had to move to England. We obviously weren't going to leave with him, he'd done enough for us already. So, he gave us the address of his brother's place, and we moved in with his family."

"Uncle Brody? Wait, so, he's essentially a stranger, just a guy who took you in off the street? Or at least, his brother was?" I was hoping this was just some stupid joke.

"See, Kurt, not to be cruel, but this is why I didn't tell you. You like me for the clothes they can afford to buy me sometimes, the way I look, the way I present myself, my talent. You don't know me on the inside, and anything you do, you try to change."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Sam?" I whispered this breathily. The mood in the room was getting a bit... steamy?

"I'm saying you are completely shallow, fake, and superficial, and it may be a defense mechanism, but you need to know-" 'Sam' edged in closer to me, making me feel a little... tingly? "There is absolutely nothing about you that needs hiding. We can be honest. So don't hide behind this monstrously vain persona. Just be yourself." I sort of wanted this. Sort of. But I was sure this was just seller's guilt, or something, like I knew I had to make the decision to leave him, but wanted to keep the illusion up a little longer. Fine, I'm sexually attracted to him, big whoop, but that's not enough.

"I am not fake, Sam, and I'll show you anything you want to see." My head was spinning in a blur, my lips betraying me. First, they started by slamming shut all exit routes for my break-up speech, then they whispered seductions, then began to kiss all over 'Sam''s neck. I have to just say this, and if he still wants this, he can have it. "Sam, this boyfriends thing. It's over."

"I know." 'Sam' was still tugging at my shirt, and I stopped tracing circles across his bare neck with my tongue.

"What do you mean you know? How could you-"

"Please, Kurt, Break You Hard? Not helped by how awkward you were at my house." OK, so the cat's out of the bag, but he's still feeling me up.

"Sam, Sam, stop." 'Sam' immediately threw his hands off me, looking at me quizzically, as if there was anything strange about me protesting. "We're over, then, so we shouldn't do this. I can't... I mean, we can still be friends, but-"

"No, I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't. After everything, I mean, being friends isn't an option. We don't even have to be a real thing, but I'm not doing friends, I just can't be alone anymore." I looked into his chocolate eyes, and saw true sadness, but I'm not going to be alone again. The lies just pushed me further from everybody in my life, making me even lonely, when I was just trying to find people to love.

"You got a face like a doll,

Will it last forever, no.

I just want your beautiful,

You don't need to think about it."

And I didn't. Suddenly, my brain shut off. Finn can wait. This is over. But I don't want the last time to be out of obligation, a blend of feelings. I know what I want, and it's an official ending, and I know for a fact, this will be the last time. And I don't want to go on, living with regrets. So, as 'Sam' sang, I didn't push back as he lifted my shirt up, and even sang the next part, hearing his wild breath against my neck as I sang. I always found it insane how attractive he found me when I sang.

_"Tell me things I want to hear_

_Take the truth, I'll take the dare_

_Feed me lies and eat my fear,_

_Cut the chase and get right to it_

_We might never meet again,_

_This might be the last time._

_Kiss me like the world will end,_

_Press your lips right up my spine._

_Pull that shirt, I'll pull the shade._

_Dirty secrets, dirty lies,_

_You can be my last regret, my last regret."_

The last time I was with Sam, he was rough, like he watched some cheap X-Rated film, and decided to mimic what sexy was. Now, though, this was... ready for a cliche? Making love. Sorry, but where stiffness and coldness was before, was a strong passion, like he wanted us to merge into one, oppose to just obtain me.

_"You're beautiful, don't know your name, It's all the same_

_Nothing lasts forever, babe_

_You take it off, I throw it all away_

_I gave it to you first_

_Nothing lasts forever, babe."_

The lights were completely pitch black, and all I could see was his silhouette, which looked absolutely stunning. He pulled me softly towards the couch, arms wrapped around my waist, and... well. The rest is for me. But I will tell you this. It would be the last time we would ever meet, and I never did regret it. Because what happened next, along with this night, I would never forget.

* * *

Oh, please, don't get mad. It's probably obvious, so I'll make it even more so. Sam is going to meet his sister soon. If you know what I mean ;) God, how insensitive is that! I liked his character, and now I have to fucking kill him... lame. Remember, this was the only way, Kurt's character in this story was too indecisive to pick Finn without Sam dying. Also, I noted how many of you felt Sam was a horny bastard, and tried to make him more sultry, less mount n' run. Cause I realized how tacky that was, and out of character. Oh, to be clear, the song Heaven is about Natalia's grandfather, so while the lyric 'babe' sounds awkward when applied to a sister, in reality, the song came from a similar place my character came from. There's not much else. I love your reviews, I'll try to respond to most of them, and any sort of acknowledgement is great. This is my first super-long fic, and it's going to end soon. So sad! But I want it to be as good as possible, so feedback is key. Until next time!


	24. Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

This is one of my shortest chapters in a while. Long story short? My computer is a vindictive, art oppressing bastard, that loves to watch me cry, and strip me of my creative integrity. The last five chapters I've written for various stories all got deleted when the computer unexpectedly froze. No music in this chapter, mostly a filler chapter, sorry, but I'm not jumping straight into more action just yet. Enjoy! Oh, **Finn, Kurt, then Finn again. **Finn's so adorable in the show! What a random proclamation for a longtime fan, but I was watching early season 2 on iTunes yesterday, and couldn't help but say that. Yep. Cool story... now for the real story!

* * *

I think my mom is trying to cook me. Well, I know it'd be hard to fit me into the oven and stuff, and Kurt would probably say I'm way too high fat to eat, but since she and Burt went into the other room to have a 'private discussion', she's been stuffing me full of as much hot chocolate, marshmallows, sandwiches... ugh. I never thought I'd say this... but I'm full. It's probably because she's feeling guilty about marrying Burt, which she definitely should, just I don't know what making me obese will solve.

"Finn, sweetie, I just wanted to say I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about Burt and- you know. I never wanted to hurt you, it's just, we wanted to make sure it was the right time to tell you and Kurt, that's all." I started deeply into the nearly empty mug of hot chocolate, hoping not saying anything would make her take the hint. Where'd they even get married, Vegas? It's my mom, I mean, it'd be cool if they were like me and Kurt- that's funny. My heart skipped a beat. Me and Kurt. Getting married. It did it again. That's weird. It's probably all the caffeine in the hot chocolate. Me and Kurt getting married. That's nice, and warm, and-

"KURT HUMMEL!" I looked up from my arts and crafts disaster mug and saw Kurt was back, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him and I, standing in front of a chapel, smiling. I felt my mouth move into a huge grin, but Kurt just shook his head furiously at me, and I went back to my mug.

"Yes, dad?" Burt made a noise that sounded like a horse impression. A big, pissed off horse that was about to kill it's pony.

"Oh, that's how it is, huh? Pretend you don't know what I'm angry about, that we didn't talk on the phone?"

"Dad, please. I had a really rough night-"

"YOU had a really rough night? What about me? I just found out I'm gonna have to do thirty extra shifts at the garage to make up for this! Maybe sell one of my kidneys on the black market! You, my friend, are in HUGE trouble." Woah, I've never seen Burt get so mad before. He's usually pretty chill, and now, he looks like he's going to explode. Poor Kurt.

"Dad, please, I'm so sorry, I really am, it's just-"

"Are you going to return it?" Silence.

"Sorry?"

"I said, are you going to return the stuff you bought." Kurt's pretty smart, so I don't get why he hadn't thought of this earlier. But he doesn't look pleased, he looks like I told him that I ate his avocado face mask, which I totally wouldn't do. I mean, that apple body wash tasted like baby feet, I'm not touching that hygiene stuff again.

"...n... s ...nl ...le-"

"Kurt, speak up, your mumbling, I can't hear what you-"

"It was all final sale, discounted, I can't exchange it." Burt just started at Kurt, who ran his fingers through his hair. Woah. I never noticed how bouncy and thick it is. I guess all that stuff he puts in it does something after all. It makes him look pretty adorable... "I'm sorry, dad, I didn't- I was just-"

"Being selfish, not thinking about us as a family, and how we need to provide for four of us now?" Kurt groaned, and sunk into a nearby chair.

"Dad, I-"

"Save it, I really don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to look at you."

"Burt." My mom looked pretty upset. She's always had a soft spot for Kurt. I could pretend I've never noticed those frilly, girly, pink baby dresses she kept in a storage box, labelled before my dad and my mom- you know.. _had _me? I guess she always wanted a girl, and can relate to Kurt a lot better. Not that he's a girl, believe me. Definitely not a girl.

"Come on, Carole. I don't want to say something I'm going to regret. I think we should all pack it in, and discuss it. In the morning." My mom paused, and looked to both me and Kurt, looking pretty teary, then followed Burt upstairs. Kurt stayed in his chair for a few seconds, staring at the potted plant by the corner of the room.

"Kurt, I-" Kurt threw himself out of his chair, ran out of the room, and stomped down stairs. If I didn't know better, I'd think the basement would lead me to a final boss battle with a possessed version of Kurt, that throws combs and lights hair spray on fire, but even I've grown up a little bit in the past while. All he's ever had is his dad, so him being disappointed in him must sting. Which is why I've prepared a nice cup of tea, and his favorite low calorie cookies for him, cause I want him to feel better. For him. And because sleeping next to psychopathic serial killer Kurt is scary. I slowly went down the steps to our basement, opened the door, and saw Kurt, cross legged in the center of the bed, in sweat pants and a ratty old shirt.

"Kurt, hey, I brought you some-AHHHHHH! SHIT!" Kurt jumped off the bed, completely expressionless, like a highly trained tiger getting it's pray, and rammed into me in a full body hug, spilling the scalding hot tea all over the front of my pants.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-s-s" Oh no. He's going to start crying. So, I did what I knew best how to do. As tears started to come out of Kurt's eyes, I grabbed him from his waist, and flung him into my arms, carrying him over to the bed as he cried.

"Ssshhhhh... it's OK, Kurt. I love you. I love you. I love you. Your dad loves you. My mom loves you. It's all good. And in the morning, everything will be good. Nobody is mad at you, OK?" I started rubbing little circles into his back as his breathing started to slow, and I heard little coughs come out of his throat. Like nursing a little baby kitten. And he felt so lean, and looked so cute, and-

* * *

"Kurt, I want to marry you." My brain was barely working from all of the sobbing, and the crazy night I had, but the parts of it that did went absolutely blazing. "Well, not like, right now, I mean, I'm pretty sure you'd want to plan it, and have me wear a tux and stuff, hire a band, get a caterer- wait, you're not religious, do we need a priest?"

"Finn, what- why are you saying this?" Finn's smile shot out from across the dark of the room, and I was nearly blinded. Pure happiness.

"I love everything about you. Your hips. The way you're like a little kitten, and your hair's so soft and fluffy, and your eyes are, like, icey blue. And how you're so smart, except for when you're so emotional, and even then, you still find a way to know exactly what to do, and I just think you're amazing, and I've been stupid, and I don't want to be stupid anymore, so I'd be stupid not to marry you. And, yeah. You're awesome."

"Finn, I- I love you too. But gay marriage, it isn't legal in Lima. We couldn't, even if we wanted to." Finn's face twisted into one of absolute disappointment, and a little bit of realization.

"Oh. Oh. Oh! There was some stupid comedian on TV, and they said something about same-sex marriage being illegal, and how all marriages involve the same sex, so then I thought 'oh, like, no old couples', which is why- oh, so not you and me. Just my damn mom and your stupid dad, got it." Finn started to pout like a complete brat, and positioned himself at his end of the bed, when I turned towards him.

"My dad isn't stupid."

"Then why'd he marry my mom?" What? My dad married Carole? As if my life wasn't getting complicated enough. "Oh, crap, you didn't know that, uh, sorry-" Tears started to explode out of my eyes in every direction, and before I knew it, I couldn't help but just sob uncontrollably. I felt Finn inch closer towards me, until his arms totally wrapped around my small frame (I do try), and fell asleep there, in fluctuating, totally momentary peace.

* * *

"Finn. Finn. Finn!" I felt Kurt's pedicured fingernails on my arm, and was definitely a little confused. Unless it was the end of the world, why would Kurt wake me up at- 3:47? "Are you awake?" I scratched my stomach with my left hand, as my right arm stretched, and I let out a huge yawn that Kurt grimaced at.

"Awake enough to deal with a crazy boyfriend? Sure. Yeah. I guess. Is it the whole marrying thing, cause, if you don't want to get married, I-"

"What do you think happens when you die?"

"When you die? Well, uh. Your heart stops. Then you start to decay. And don't you start crapping your pants?" Kurt looked agitated (another word from Kurt's vocabulary list), but, for once, didn't give me a death glare. Things were serious.

"I know how a body dies. I mean the soul, the spirit. The person in the body. Where do they go?"

"I don't know, uh-"

"What do you _think _happens when they die?" I just stayed silent, but saw how crazy Kurt's eyes were, and felt a pain in my heart. "Please, Finn?"

"Uh, well, I hope there's a heaven. Maybe there is. But I just hope, wherever you go, you get to be with the people you love. Why?" Kurt looked a bit more relieved, but even more awake, and got up out of bed just a bit further.

"That's good, I- Finn, if I told you something, do you swear you could keep it to yourself? Not tell a soul?" Uh, that's mysterious.

"Yeah, sure, I mean, not since Quinn's crazy great aunt have I ever done a seance, and I'm pretty sure JFK got Jesus to block her Ouija board from the district-"

"Finn, just- don't say a word of this to _anybody_. Got it?" I nodded firmly, which was a lot different from how I felt about it. "OK. Sam is going to die." Silence. "OK, phew, I feel a lot better saying it, I mean, I thought there'd be- great. Tears. Super." Silence. "Don't worry, Finn, it'll pass, you don't have to give me the vice grip again, I'm, I'm good." My brain clicked back on, and I started to yell.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT SAM IS GOING-"

"Finn, the entire town is asleep, but you're actually talking so loud that you could have woken Rachel from a dream about herself, much to her distress."

"Sorry. But what? What makes you think that Sam would... I mean, he's not sick, and- are you psychic?"

"No, Finn, there's no such thing as being psychic. It's just- he's sick. But not cancer or something. It's like he's not a person anymore. He never was, he was just a half of a person, and Christina is- was the other half. Look, he's a half, and she's the other half, and she's gone, and he's not human anymore, and he's sick, so I don't see him lasting long. Got it?" I think I could smell smoke coming out of my ears. "Look. Sam is depressed. Christina is dead. He has no reason to go on. Sam kill himself. Do you understand?" Every part of that sentence, including where he talked to me like I was stupid, annoyed me. Infuriated me, really.

"If this is true, if Sam is going to kill himself, then you have to do something. Otherwise-"

"Do something? Finn, he's never been normal. It's a miracle he hasn't killed himself before he met me. If I tell him to stay for me, that'd be a lie. If he truly is going to heaven, and going to be with his sister, he's going to be a lot happier than-"

"Kurt, I have never hated you so much as I do right now." His entire face looked completely contorted into fury, but I didn't even care. I'm a little dumb. But even I am pretty sure there's no way to justify helping someone commit suicide. "You could save him-"

"With my love for him, which doesn't exist, and if he dies now, he'll die happy, but the second he finds out, then-"

"Then let's get him lobotomized!" Silence.

"Finn, I knew you were stupid, but recommending we cut out a portion of his brain? That's just a new level of moronic."

"No, uh, where do crazy people go?"

"Institutions?" He suddenly looked like he got it. "Institutionalized."

"Yeah." Silence.

"Finn, if I'm right, he won't be taking advice from anyone, even if we called within the next hour."

"Kurt, these things work, if we just-"

"Finn, if I'm right, he's not even alive as we speak."

"Oh." Silence.

"Look, I know you and Sam have never gotten along, but if he's dead, you should never feel guilty about it. You did the best you could, and he's not your responsibility." It's like my brain was screaming at me, but it was all just a mute blur. Noise, but no real words.

"You know he's dead. Don't you?" Kurt just looked as far away from me as possible. There's my answer. "I lied. I don't hate you. And if the wedding was scheduled for five minutes from now, I'd still marry you-"

"Finn, stop it, we can't get married, and talking about it will just make me feel upset." I grinned.

"Why?"

"Cause it'll make me feel jealous, and- and desperate." I grinned even wider.

"And why would that be, Kurt Hummel?" In spite of himself (thank you, Kurt's English tutoring!), Kurt grinned mischievously.

"Cause I'd marry you in a heartbeat, too, Finn Hudson." I used to hate sappy stuff. Chicks crying over those dumb movies with the guy outside her balcony. Ever think about using the stairs? But with Kurt, it never seemed fake, or about ourselves. It was something more. Quinn just used me for popularity, and Rachel used me to make her feel better about herself, but Kurt and I are like the same person. And I'd totally throw rocks at his window. "So... my dad and Carole- my stepmom- are married?" I nodded sadly. I still can't believe it. "Wow. Well, at least I'll have a good counter argument when my dad tears me limb from limb for all my shopping yesterday." I let out a huge, barking laugh, and for once, Kurt didn't stop me, just laughed in time with me, and jumped into my lap, stretching himself alongside me. This was nice. Sure, most nights with Kurt were a lot more peaceful, but considering what we had been through before, and were sure to be in for after, it was just perfect. And with Kurt's soft breathing flowing through my head, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't dream about his confident voice telling me 'I do'.

* * *

That's it! A few things. 1) I wouldn't be caught dead mixing up manicure and pedicure, that mistake = intentional. 2) Kurt **will **tell Finn **really soon **about doing Sam, but for now, plot wise, it wouldn't make sense to do it now. 3) Yeah. I hinted Sam would die. Kurt has hinted. He's totally not going to die, right? Sorry, I hate spoilers, but it's a Kinn, and frankly, a lot of you seem annoyed at his presence so... congratulations! Sam is dead! How awfully morbid! 4) I could update tomorrow. A week from now. A month from now. I will update, and finish this story, but like I said when I started again, it's going to be an ongoing process. Have a good week, and remember to **REVIEW! ALERT! REVIEW! ALERT! **I hate being pushy, but if nobody reviews, Sam will **NOT** die! I know, I'm a bitch like that, what can I say, but that's life, right? And maybe there's some secret Sam fans I haven't considered. Very, very secret Sam fans...


End file.
